The Other Chance
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato seal away Nix in their own dimensions. What if their worlds were to combine but not a way we would think? What if they had an older brother? Akio Arisato has the chance to change all their destinies. Pairings inside.
1. The Choice is Clear

The Other Chance

Summary: Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato seal away Nix in their own dimensions. What if this caused their worlds to combine but not a way we would think? What if they had an older brother whose origins were not as natural as they think? Akio Arisato has the power to shape all their destinies. Pairing: OC/Aigis, Minato/Yukari, Minako/Shinjiro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Yay.

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Choice Is Clear<p>

**March 31, 2010**:

Akio stood in front of a large set of double doors. Behind him, Minato and Minako stood dumbfounded and at the same time enthralled by this mysterious young man. Akio held a key in his hand, a gold key that shined brighter than the sun.

"This is it. No turning back." Akio shouted to them. He turns back to them, "It's your choice. You can go back and become the seal again…or you can take a chance on this new world. Either way I'm going."

Moments ago this strange young man, who look remarkably like both of them, had freed them from their doomed existents as seals to protect humanity, fought off the monster Erebus, and led them to relative safety.

He was strong. He was kind. But he was also pushy, as he had rushed them to the door despite their many questions.

Then, he smiled at them and all fear seemed to dissolve. Who…what was this man?

Neither of them could answer. Neither could even think.

Finally he spoke. "I want a future where everyone can be happy and free. I'm willing to do _anything_ for it. _Anything_." His eyes showed utter conviction and confidence.

"I'm going now. Follow, if you want." And with that he pressed the key to the lock and pushed open the doors.

Golden light flooded in and engulfed him as he pressed forward through the door.

Minato looked to Minako. Even having met only moments before he felt a bond with her stronger than any social link he ever felt.

She felt the same. Like he was her other half, another persona that lived inside her.

Minato looked toward the door and said, "I want to see them again."

Minako smiled brightly, "So do I." She replied.

Minato grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. Both smiling, feeling happy for the first time in what seemed like centuries.

Both ran through the doorway and were engulfed by the pure golden light.

The door slowly closed and faded away.

Meanwhile, far away in the Velvet Room. Igor sat, his hands resting in front of his large nose, smiling to himself.

"And so it begins…again."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

This is my first attempt at a persona fanfic. I usually right plays or screen plays so this is a challenge for me. Please Review and Respond for me. I like constructive criticism so go ahead. Flames will be used to stoke the fire of my ego.


	2. New Arrivals

The Other Chance

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Woohoo.

* * *

><p>Now, please enjoy the story…<p>

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

* * *

><p><strong>April 6, 2009<strong>:

The railway terminal was busy as usual. People rushed about, chatted and bought expensive trinkets they otherwise did not need.

Amongst the crowd were three siblings; an older young man and a set of twins.

The older young man had medium length, shaggy, light brown hair and bright blue eyes. The male twin had dark straight hair and deep blue eyes, while his female twin had long, vibrant brown hair tied up behind her head with burning crimson eyes.

The older young man had a duffle bag slung over one shoulder and a wooden sword wrapped in a cloth on his back. Each twin carried a similar duffle bag.

They looked around for their terminal.

"Either of you two see it," the young man, Akio, asked.

"Nah"/"Nope" replied the twin in unison. Akio hated when they did that. Replying in unison was so cliché.

The girl twin, Minako, stepped up. "I think we need to keep going in that direction," she said pointed toward the nearest gate.

"But if we go too far then we'll miss the train altogether," retorted her twin brother, Minato.

"I'm sure if we just keep going we'll find it," she snapped at him.

"If we miss this train there's no telling when we'll be able to get on the next one," he shot back at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him while he scowled deeply at her. Suddenly, a hand smacked both of them on the head.

They turn to see Akio glaring at them and pointing toward their gate, which happened to be where Minako had been pointing.

"She's right that's our gate," he informed them holding up their tickets.

"Told ya so," she quipped at her twin.

"Whatever," the dark hair twin replied.

"This is gonna be a long year, I just know it," Akio said to himself while practically dragging his siblings to the boarding station.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a small dorm room. A young girl with light brown hair, wearing a pink outfit, sat on the floor holding what appeared to be a pistol. She breathes heavily.<p>

"Ok. I just put it to my head…" she does so, still breathing heavily.

After a moment she steels herself but stops. She lets the "pistol" fall from her hand and sighs deeply. "I can't…I just can't do it," she says to herself.

* * *

><p>The train headed for Iwatodai was late. Really late.<p>

Over the PA the train conductor had informed the passengers: "Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai."

As the sibling waited, Akio noticed that his younger brother and sister had fallen asleep and were leaning against each other for support.

Akio couldn't help but smile to himself. 'If only they could be like this when they're awake…damn,' he thought to himself.

He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, relishing in the peace. Just then, an image of a blue butterfly fluttered across his mind.

His eyes shot open and he looked around but saw nothing.

"I know I've seen that butterfly before…but where?" he asked himself quietly, not wanting to wake his siblings.

Suddenly, the train came to a stop and the monsters were awakened.

"Nothing lasts forever," Akio said smirking to himself.

The train conductor announced that it was Iwatodai and the doors opened. Akio pushed his half-sleeping siblings out the door before it closed.

Yawning, Minako began looking around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Iwatodai, I imagine," her twin replied. "At least that's what the announcement said."

"If you two had been paying attention then you would know where we are and how late we are," Akio scolded.

Minako and Minato looked up at the clock. Sure enough, it was almost midnight. Both gasped and looked back to their older brother.

"It's almost time, ya know," Akio said smiling. But the twins did not find his humor amusing.

The clock struck midnight but before even the first ding, the world began to change. Electronic equipment suddenly shut down. The sky turned a putrid green, the moon to an awful yellow and all round them the world became dark and foreboding.

People around them suddenly were inside coffins, tall ones, short ones, coffins of all kinds of shapes and sizes.

The sibling were huddled together, not out of fear but from habit. Ever since they were small they had perceived this extra facet of time. This "extra hour" as they came to call it. At first it was frightening but over time they learned to accept it as a "normal" part of life.

Akio pulled out his map from his bag and looked at it. The twins soon found themselves looking at it as well.

"Ok. If we're here…then we need to go…there," Akio said pointing to different spots marked on the map. "We better hurry. It's not good to be out in the open like this."

They exited the terminal into the street. Coffins were everywhere and blood puddles lined the streets.

"God, I hate this time of day," Minako said to herself.

"It's only an hour. It'll be over soon," Minato assured her.

"I know but…it's so creepy. Even after ten years it still creeps me out," she told him.

"I know what you mean," he twin replied. "But we've lasted this long on our own…"

"Yeah, but we mainly stay indoors while it happens," Akio retorted. "I don't like being in the streets while it's like this. Make me jumpy," he said not looking up from the map.

The twins hung their heads a little before rushing to keep up with their brother.

The three, at last, came to a large dorm building. Akio looks from his map to the building. Minako reaches into her bag and pulls out her admissions packet. Inside the packet she pulls out a picture of their dorm.

"This is it," she informs them. Her brothers nod and they all head for the door.

They step inside the front door and look around. They notice a small TV in the corner of the living room area, a few couches and two chairs. Beyond that a dining room area is set up with twelve chairs.

While Minako and Minato begin to move closer to the living room area, Akio looks to the desk and sees a small boy in stripped pajamas looking at him.

"Welcome, it's wonderful to see you again." the boy says. Minato and Minako turn around suddenly to see him. "You late," the boy continues, "I've been waiting a long time."

Akio looks at the boy puzzled. "Again?" he inquires.

The boy smiles wider and replies, "Oh, nevermind. If you don't remember it's fine."

Akio is about to ask what he means when the boy suddenly holds out a piece of paper to Akio. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract." Akio takes it from him and looks at it carefully.

All it says is 'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.' Akio can't help but feel a sort of déjà vu while looking at it.

"There's no need to be scared," the boy replies. "It only means that you will take responsibility for your actions."

Minato and Minako walk up and notice that there is only one piece of paper.

Before they can speak the boy cuts them off. "You are responsible for them, aren't you?" the boy asks Akio.

"Yeah," Akio replies sternly.

"Then there's no need for them to sign, only you." The boy eagerly waits for Akio to sign the contract, as if he has waited his whole life for that moment.

Akio takes a pen from the desk and signs his name: AKIO ARISATO

The boy slowly takes the contract from Akio.

"Very well," the boy says, "Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. But you know that already don't you."

Akio looks to the boy as he slowly backs up into the shadows. Before the boy is covered by the darkness he whispers, "And so…it begins again…"

Before Akio can call out to him the boy disappears right in front of the Arisato siblings.

* * *

><p>The siblings are left dumbfounded. Suddenly, the sound of footstep accompanied by a voice.<p>

"Who's there!"

The sibling look to the stairs to a young girl with light brown hair, in a pink outfit, staring down at them.

"How can you be…But it's…!" she yells to them. "Don't tell me…"

The girl pulls out what looks like a gun from a holster on her leg. The twin sibling instinctively take a step back, while their older brother stand in front of them.

'Holy crap,' Akio thought to himself, 'were being mugged, in our dorm, by a girl…damn.'

The girl begins to lift the gun when another girl with long, vibrant red hair comes down the stairs behind her.

"Wait!" the other girl calls out. The girl in pink looks back to the other girl as do the sibling.

Akio can't help but think how majestic she looks. But at the same time, this whole event feels nostalgic but he can't figure out why.

Then just as suddenly as the darkness came, the light returns. The lighting in the building shoots back to life and the girl in pink is noticeably reassured.

The long, red haired girl comes all the way down the stairs and stands with the girl in pink.

She address the siblings. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

Akio moves to speak but is cut off by the girl in pink. "Who're they?" she asks Mitsuru.

"Transfer students," Mitsuru replies, "It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorms."

Akio finally finds a moment to speak. "Nice to meet you," he says politely, "I'm Akio Arisato. This is my little brother and sister," indicates his siblings.

The pink hair girl cuts in, talking only to Mitsuru. "…Is it okay for them to be here?"

Mitsuru smiles and replies, "I guess we'll see…"

The siblings look to each other confused. Mitsuru notices and approaches them.

She gestures to the girl in pink, "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring."

Minako cuts in, "Just like us," looking to her twin.

Yukari slowly approaches them her guard evidently still up. "…Hi, I'm Yukari." She tries her best to be polite.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Minato Arisato." Minato says quickly not wanting to be rude.

Yukari smiles gently at him, "Nice to meet you, too," she replies. They look at each other for a moment before Minako jumps in.

"So…Why do you have a gun?" she says pointing to Yukari's "gun" that she still holds tight in one hand.

Akio resisted the urge to face-palm; his sister certainly wasn't shy about asking questions better left unsaid.

"Huh?" Yukari replies before realizing she is still holding the "gun". Nervously, she replaces it back in the holster.

"Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby…" she explains, "Well, not a hobby, but…"

"That's a…strange hobby you got there," Akio retort, one eyebrow raised. Mitsuru, sensing tension, attempt to alleviate it.

"You know how it is these days…" she tells them, "It's for self-defense." She smiles warmly at them. "It's not a real gun, of course."

Minako scratches her head in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. It just kinda…took me by surprise is all."

"That's quite alright," Mitsuru assured. "But it's getting late." She moves toward the stairs but Akio calls out to her.

"Wait a sec." She turns to face him. "What did you mean by 'okay to be in this dorm'? Isn't this a normal dorm?"

Mitsuru stops and turn back to him. Yukari stiffens, remembering her comment. "Oh, uh…of course it is!" Yukari says adamantly.

"…Not quite," Mitsuru interjects, "It's a co-ed dorm, for one thing, and there are other differences as well."

"Such as…" Akio inquires. Mitsuru smiles at him and replies, "I'll explain later. For now let's get you to your rooms."

Akio wants to ask more but knows it's not the right time. Besides, he tired, as are his sibling and he wants to get to bed as early as possible. School would begin the next morning after all.

* * *

><p>Mitsuru and Yukari lead them up the first flight of stairs. "Your things should already be there." Mitsuru informs them, "I suggest you tuck in for the night."<p>

"We'll do that, thanks." Akio said before his siblings could respond. He didn't want any more awkward conversations because of his sister's big mouth.

Minato, however spoke up anyway. "So…where exactly are our rooms?"

"Oh…" Yukari said smiling, "I'll show you guys the way to your rooms. Follow me."

"And I'll show you to your room, Minako." Mitsuru told the bubbly twin. "It's on the third floor."

"It's gonna be weird not sharing a room with Minato," the girl twin said, "Ever since we were kids we've been in the same room."

Mitsuru smirked at the comment, "Well, sorry but here men and women are on different floors for…obvious reasons."

Minako tilted her head in confusion. "Obvious reasons?" Before she could say anymore Mitsuru dragged her up the stairs to the third floor, leaving the boys and Yukari to stare wide-eyed as they left.

"Well…anyway," Yukari said fighting a blush. "This way."

Yukari led both Minato and Akio to their rooms which were right next to each other. Akio was at the far end of the hall while Minato was in the middle.

As they reached their rooms Yukari asks them, "So, any questions?"

The brothers paused for a second before Minato asked, "Does that boy live here, too?"

Yukari looked them utterly confused. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

Akio stepped up, "I signed a contract when I got here. A little kid had me do it." Yukari continues to stare at them baffled. "A little boy in stripped pajamas," Akio explained further.

Yukari begins to feel very uncomfortable. "…C'mon guys, it's not funny."

"But…" Minato started. Akio clasps a hand over Minato's mouth. "Never mind, just a joke between us." Akio laughs nervously. Yukari shrugs and lets it go.

Akio whispers to Minato. "Don't worry about it. Either way we'll figure it out, later." Minato nods and Akio releases him. Akio turns to Yukari.

"Thanks for showing us to our rooms," he says smiling to her.

"Oh…No problem, senpai," she responds kind of embarrassed. She turns to leave but stops and addresses them again. "Um…Can I ask you something?"

They look to each other and shrug. "Sure," Akio says.

"On your way here from the station, was everything okay?" she asks.

Both of the brothers stiffened slightly. Akio and his siblings had learned years ago not to mention the strange things they call could see and hear during the strange "extra hour".

"What do you mean?" Minato responded. "You know what I…" Yukari began but quickly stopped.

She pauses for a moment, thinking. "…Never mind," She finally says to them, "It seems like all of you are alright, anyway."

"And why wouldn't we be?" Akio questions.

"Oh, no reason," she replies waving her hand at them. "Well, I'd better get going…"

She turns to leave again but stops again and turns back to them. "Um…I'm sure you still have other questions but let's save them for later, okay?"

"No problem," Minato answers quickly, earning a look from his older brother.

"Good night," Yukari calls as she heads for the stairs leading to the girls floor. She proceeds up the stairs. After she is gone, Minato notices his brother grinning at him.

"What?" he asks flustered. "Oh, nothing," his older brother replies, "I'm just sad she's not a year older but…Damn, she fine."

Minato stared at his brother blushing. "What?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Just saying. If she was in my class I'd stake my claim early before the claim-jumpers jump all up on her, if ya know what I mean…"

Minato blushes a deeper red and moves past his brother toward his room. Akio continues to grin at him.

"Remember…Stake your claim early." Akio continues.

"I-I'm going to bed. We've got school tomorrow," Minato replies. And before Akio can chide him more he quickly opens the door and shuts it in his brother's face.

Akio laughs to himself as he makes his way to his room. "And I thought this year was gonna be boring. Thank God for innuendo."

Akio enters his room, seeing all of his stuff piled next to his bed. He decides that unpacking would be too tiring and plops down on the bed.

"I'll worry about that stuff later. For now…sleepy time." And with that he falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

Hey everyone. So it finally begins…again…for the fourth time…at least for me. Anyway you know the drill. R and R please. Hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it. Flames welcome for use in my BBQ.


	3. First Day

The Other Chance

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Hoorah.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First Day<p>

**April 7, 2009**:

Akio stirred from his sleep. He checked the clock, just enough time to get ready. He had been so tired the night before he was still wearing his clothes form the day before. He rubbed his eyes and got up.

He changed into his new school uniform and proceeded to get ready for his day. Just then a knock at his door followed by a voice.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

Akio remembered her and how awkward the night before was, mostly due to the "extra hour".

"Yeah, be right there," he called back to her. He heard voices other than hers beyond the door. Akio assumed she must have woken the monsters first.

'How nice of her,' he thought sarcastically to himself as he went to open the door. 'Nothing like my wonderful siblings to ruin my morning for me.' He opened the door and as he feared, the monsters stood behind Yukari chatting away.

Yukari at least greeted him with a warm smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

He yawned and said, " 'bout as well as I always do."

Yukari look at him puzzled. Behind her, Minako smirked.

"Big bro has weird dreams, that all," she informed Yukari. "He's had them ever since we were kids. It's kind creepy," she said playfully.

It was true; ever since he was kid…well ever since their parents died, he had had these strange dreams. He couldn't always make them out but when he could they always so vivid it was frightening.

Last night was no exception. He dreamed about meeting a group of people in this very dorm for some reason or other but before he could find out why he had woken up.

It was not a fact he was proud of. Just something he had always lived with. He tried not to let it bother him but his sister always found the most embarrassing times to bring it up.

"Hey, hey, don't go giving her weird ideas about me," Akio quickly retorted.

He then grinned at his sister mischievously. "At least I don't moan in my sleep about things that'll never happen to me."

Minako immediately turned four shades of red. "Akio, you jerk!" she yelled before slapping him in the face. "You promised never to tell anyone about!"

"I never said that," he replied sheepishly, while rubbing his cheek.

Yukari just watched as they argued more, feeling really uncomfortable. Minato tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and she looked at him for help.

"Don't worry this happens with them sometimes. Don't let it get to you." He was so calm and reassuring that Yukari almost forgot why she came to get them.

Amidst all the fighting, Akio noticed his little bro "putting the moves" on their new dorm mate. He inwardly smiled, proud of his little bro. A little jealous but proud nonetheless.

After the fighting ceased, Akio turned to Yukari and asked, "So, why'd you come and get me?"

Yukari, immediately snapping out of it, replied "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school."

Minako, finally calm, turned to face her. "Well, that's nice of her…Err…you, I mean. Nice of you…you know what I mean," she said, her usually peppiness returning.

"Yes, thank you." Minato chimed in.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked Akio again.

"One sec…" he said returning to his room. He grabbed his book bag and then his wooden sword, still in wrapped in the cloth, and slung it on his back again.

As he walked out Yukari noticed the cloth and informed him, "Ya know, clubs won't start recruiting for a while."

"I know but I figured I'd get a head start. Besides, never hurts to be prepared."

"Okay." She replied. "Then, let's go."

And with that they were off to their first day of school at Gekkoukan High School

* * *

><p>They had to take the monorail to get to the school, which was on a man-made island barely off the coast of the city.<p>

The trip was largely uneventful…with the exception of Minako finding several shops along the way that sold "such adorably cute stuff" that made Akio want to vomit.

They got off at Port Island Station and walked to the school from there. It was not a long walk but took time nonetheless. They soon reached the front gate.

As they did, Yukari spun around and said, "Well, here we are. Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

The siblings looked up at the school. Akio couldn't help but think, 'Yeah, as much as we loved the five other schools we went to over the last few years…damn.' He had to remind himself to think more positively.

He and his twin siblings had been shuffled between many relatives and gone to many different schools. While the twins were effectively monsters, the main reason they had to move so much was the Akio being overprotective of his siblings.

He even was expelled from a nice private school because he broke the nose of some douche that had been harassing Minako.

Naturally, the sibling refused to be separated and when one needed to move so did the others. It was a hard life but relying on each other was second nature to them.

Akio worried about this year most of all though. He would graduate this year. He didn't want to consider what he would do for the next year while he waited for his siblings to graduate.

He shook the fear from his mind and focused on getting inside and to his new life as a senior.

When they go inside Yukari said to them, "You're okay from here, right?"

It was Minato that answered. "Yeah, we can handle it. Thanks for the help in getting us here."

Minako and Akio also said a quick thank you before looking around. The halls were packed with students; most of whom were looking at the class assignment board.

Minato sighed as his siblings began looking around with sparkles in their eyes. Yukari giggled and Minato couldn't stop himself from smiling at her.

"You should go see your homeroom teachers first. The faculty office is right there to the left," Yukari said at last. "Make sure you all get there, okay Minato-kun?"

"Sure," he replied to her as she began walking away. Suddenly, she stopped and looked back to all of them and said, "About last night…" this got their attention and they all faced her. "Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

They all exchanged a quick glance before nodding to her in unison. Yukari exhaled in relief.

"See ya later," she said, leaving them with a smile.

After she left, the siblings decided to go to the board and look for their names. After a few minutes of searching, their names were nowhere to be found.

"What kind of cheap school is this?" Minako said frustrated. "I know we're new but they could have at least put a notice up or something."

"Um, sis…" Minato said pointing to a small note that read:

Minako Arisato – Class F

Minato Arisato – Class F

Akio Arisato – Class B

"Of course they had to make it the smallest note as possible, didn't they…?" Minako frustratedly replied.

Before she could continue Akio lightly smacked her on her head. Rubbing her head she looked up at him.

"Are you gonna complain like that this whole year? And you wonder why you never make any friends." His comment earned him a kick in the shin from his "delicate" little sister.

"It'll be different this year…" she paused looking down, kind of sadly. "We'll be here a while, right? We'll have time to make friends this time…right?"

Akio inwardly kicked himself for his comment. Minako never had trouble making friends but just as she started to fit in, they always moved away.

She always left behind friends. Akio and Minato couldn't make friends fast enough to really be affected but Minako always found leaving to be difficult. Even if she never voiced it.

After a moment of awkward silence, Minato chimed in. "Yukari said we need to go to the faculty room to see our homeroom teachers."

Akio smiled at Minato. Sometimes, Akio felt that Minato was even more mature than he was…Well, only a little bit.

"Thanks, little bro. Let's get going." Minako began regaining her vigor, as she usually did, and they all marched to the faculty office.

* * *

><p>After speaking with their homeroom teachers in the faculty office, the siblings were shuffled off to the Welcoming Ceremony.<p>

At the ceremony, they were separated into their new classes. The principle droned on and on about student responsibilities and such.

During the course of the speech Akio noticed several students gossiping and decided to eavesdrop a little. It seemed they were talking about transfer students. Particularly, himself and his siblings.

They talked about how they had all arrived with Yukari. Some suspected that Minato was already putting the moves on Yukari, which wasn't exactly a lie but not true either. Others noted how "babelicious" Minako was and discussed the best way to approach her.

Akio had to restrain himself for that one. He tended to be overprotective of his little brother and sister but starting a fight was a good way to end their school careers early. And there was no way he'd let that happen again.

The last few times he defended his sister honor he had broken one guys nose, another's leg and arm, and one unfortunate bastard had his kidney broken. Akio didn't think it was possible until the family pressed charges. So…Fact: Kidneys _can_ be broken.

Suddenly, a gruff teacher snapped at the kids to be quiet and they did so. But Akio knew it wasn't over.

'Rumors always spread fast in high school,' he thought, 'And rumors like this won't be dying down anytime soon…damn.'

After the ceremony, the siblings went to their respective classes. Akio ended up in the same class as Mitsuru, meanwhile the twins were in the same class as Yukari.

Beyond a simple greeting from Mitsuru, Akio's class was utterly boring and fell asleep midsentence while talking to his classmates.

Needless to say, Akio's class went by without a hitch but meanwhile the twins met someone new.

* * *

><p>Minato and Minako sat next to each other in the middle of the class room. Class had ended for the day and they began packing their things when a young man in a baseball cap walked up to them.<p>

" 'Sup, dudes?" he said to them. The two immediately turned to stare at their new classmate but he only laughed. "Haha, you guys look like a deer in headlights."

Minato, a little irritated, was the first to speak. "Do you want something?"

The cap wearing kid scoffed at the remark. "Oh, come on. Let me introduce myself, at least."

Minato and Minako relaxed a bit, he seemed genuinely friendly. He smiled at them and said, "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you," Minato replied. "I'm Minato Arisato and this is my sister Minako."

"Hello," Minako said waves to him happily.

"I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. And I know how tough it is being the new kid…" Junpei continued. "So I thought I'd check up on you two, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

"At it again, huh?" Yukari said walking over. "You'll talk to anyone that'll listen, won't you?"

"Hey, I resent that." Junpei said glancing at Minako. "I just wanted to be friendly," he said grinning a little.

Now it was Yukari who scoffed. "Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone," she said looking at Minato.

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly," retorted Junpei.

"Besides," Minato jumped in, "My sister can take care of herself. Isn't that right?"

Minako smiled wide, "Yup, no need to worry about me. If any guy gives me trouble I'll just smack him around 'til he can't see straight." She looks to Yukari. "But thanks anyway. We girls need to stick together. Girl power!" she said while fist pumping.

Yukari giggled as she replied, "If you say so. Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

"Maybe it's fate," Minato offered.

"Yeah, right! Like chance meetings really do pan out into something more. You're such a geek." his twin retorted.

"I don't know," Yukari replied. "It's kind of nice to make a friend. So, yeah, I-I'm glad we ended up in the same class, too."

Minako noticed how her twin acted around Yukari. Minato always was slow with girls, which gave her plenty of time to think of ways to ruin his life, or at least his love life. But for once she decided to let it go.

After all, Minato was a shy kid. He just hid it with his incredible anti-social-ness that made internet nerds look like porn stars.

Before she could question the sanity of that thought Junpei rejoined their world. "Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!"

Minako inwardly laughed. Having someone desperately trying to talk to them was somehow amusing. She loved the power the female body had over men.

Junpei looked at Yukari and Minato and said, "By the way, I heard you two came to school together…is there something going on?" he said grinning wide.

And Minako felt her power slipping.

"What? People are already talking about that!" Yukari practically yelled. "Whoa, I was only joking," Junpei continued cautiously, "Is something really…"

"No! Nothing's going on. Nothing, understand." Minato hung his head slightly at her remark but only Minako noticed it.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I was only kidding," Junpei tried to reassure her.

After that Yukari went right up to the twins and whispered, "I almost forgot…"

She crept in a little closer. "Don't tell anyone about what we did last night." Again they nodded.

Junpei, however, overheard and stood mouth gaping open. "Last…night…" he barely got out.

"That came out all kinds of wrong," Minako said quickly.

Yukari furiously blushed as everyone began to look at them. "It's not what you think…" she tried to justify to them but people were already beginning to talk.

Yukari sighed deeply. "Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Behave yourself, you got that, Junpei?" And with that she quickly walked out of the room.

"Sheesh, what is she, your nanny?" Junpei scoffed.

Minako giggled, "Kind of" she continued to giggle to herself.

"Well, anyway. I was just trying to be friendly when I came over to talk to ya. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it," he said as he slapped Minato on the back, causing the dark hair youth to grunt.

Minako giggled and replied, "Thanks, maybe we'll take you up on your offer." She gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen in his life.

Junpei's smile brightened even more. "Heh, cool. Well, I'll be seeing you around, then." He then walked away happily.

Minako turned to her twin. "He's nice," she said happily. Minato scoffed at her, "That's because he didn't hit you."

"Oh, get over it!" the crimson eyed twin shot back, "If you don't grow a set soon you'll never be able to ask her out."

Minato jumped on that quickly, "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" remarked Minako smiling blissfully at him.

* * *

><p>After school the twins found Akio waiting for them at the gate and began heading home. From behind them, Junpei came running.<p>

"Hey, heading home?" he asked.

'No, we're gonna pace in a circle singing Kumbaya. Of course we're going home…damn.' Akio needed to be nicer with his thoughts.

"No, we're gonna stay here and play pretend like crazy folk." This came from Minato, who needed to be nicer with his actions.

Brothers will always be brothers.

"Don't mind him. You wanna walk home with us?" Minako offered.

Junpei, not bothered by Minato's comment, happily joined them. "So, who's this guy?" Junpei said indicating Akio.

"This is our big bro, Akio." Minako informed him.

Junpei took off his hat and bowed to Akio, something that threw Akio completely off.

"Nice to meet ya, Senpai," he said politely. Akio regained his wits and said, " 'Sup."

Junpei put his hat back on and they all began walking home together. The twins and Junpei chatted enthusiastically along the way. As they approached the station, Akio finally spoke up.

"So, who's friend are you?" indicating the twins. Junpei looked at him surprised.

"Both," he said smiling at the senior. Akio laughed a bit.

"How can that be possible?" he joked, "There's no way you could have befriended both of the monsters in one day. No way, no how."

This earned him a glare from Minako. "Hey! What does that mean, huh?" she fired at him.

"It pretty much explains itself. I'm impressed he can put up with the both of you. I know I can barely stand it." Akio retorted.

Minato sighed waiting for the coming apocalypse as his siblings began again.

"As if you're so much better," Minako scoffed, "You're more of a monster than either of us."

"Ya know, little sister, you'll never move on unless you accept the truth," Akio shot back.

As they continued to fight, Junpei watched silently. Suddenly, he erupted with laughter and the Arisato siblings turned to him, puzzled. Junpei struggled for air to speak.

"You guys…" he squeezed out through laughter. "You guys are awesome!" he finally spat out.

The siblings were dumbfounded by his sudden outburst. No one had ever complimented their arguments before. Akio took it as a sign of the coming apocalypse but remember that 2012 was a good three years off and signed in relief.

Meanwhile, Junpei finally caught his breath and smiled widely at them. "Seriously, we need to hang out more often," he said to the astonished siblings. "You guys need to act like this all the time!"

The siblings looked to each other for an answer but found none. Quickly giving up on that notion they headed for the monorail and proceeded home.

The rest of the trip home was entertaining. Junpei loved how they interacted with each other. It was kind of obvious that he didn't have many friends.

They parted ways with Junpei at their dorm but before he headed out he gave them his cell number and said they should hang out again sometime.

As they watched him go, Minako turned to her older brother and asked, "What do you think? He's not too bad, is he?"

Akio glanced at her puzzled. "He's an idiot."

Both Minato and Minako glared at him. Akio sighed, "I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's not a good thing but definitely not a bad thing."

Minako swiftly kicked him in the shin before entering the dorm with her twin. Akio stayed outside longer.

'Why do I think so highly of that guy?' he thought 'Must be déjà vu or something…damn.' And with that he followed his siblings into the dorm.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

This was a fun chapter to write. I had find a way to make Junpei and Akio meet and what better than an awkward argument. Please R and R. Flames will be used to fuel the fire in my soul. Thanks again. Keep smiling.


	4. Normal Life, Huh?

The Other Chance

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Uh-huh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Normal Life, Huh?<p>

**April 7, 2009**:

The evening went by relatively quickly. Akio used the kitchen area to make dinner for his siblings. Asking either of them to cook was a punishment from God that Akio prayed never to revisit.

He invited both Yukari and Mitsuru to join them since both were sitting in the living area. While Yukari joined them for goulash, Mitsuru politely declined and continued reading her book.

Afterwards they watched a little TV. The news had a very short report on Apathy Syndrome. Apparently, it was a disease that had sprung up in the city lately. Essentially, it made you into a vegetable while still being able to walk around. No clue as to what caused it or how it spread to others.

Mitsuru looked up from her book at the program, her eyes narrowed but only Yukari seemed to notice it.

As it got later Yukari said to them, "You're all probably tired from your first day, huh? Maybe you should go to bed early tonight."

Akio yawned and was about to agree when his hyperactive sister chimed in, "I kinda wanted to go out and see the town at night."

Minako had always been somewhat reckless and adventurous and going out at night was something that always filled her with such excitement. But Akio was concerned about her heading out alone, especially with all the gang violence he had experience at night in other towns. He was about to scold her when Mitsuru beat him to the punch.

"You really shouldn't be outside on your own at night. It's too dangerous," she scolded.

Minako pouted. "She's right," Akio agreed, "Besides, staying out late gives you destructive tendencies. So do us all a favor and turn in early…for my sake," he added smirking.

Minako was about to protest when a surprise yawn caught her. Minato smirked but yawned himself.

"Aww, I'm too tired to argue now," Minako said rubbing her eyes. "Guess I'll head to bed. G'night."

One by one, the Arisato siblings headed up to bed.

When Akio reached his room her remembered that he had yet to unpack his stuff. Begrudgingly, he did so. After he finished he plopped down on his bed, not bothering to cover himself up and drifted into a sweet slumber.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs in the main lobby a tall young man with short silver hair and a red vest walked up to Mitsuru, who was sitting on the couch.<p>

"I'm going out for a bit," the silver hair teen said to her.

"Hmm…?" Mitsuru said looking up from her book.

The silver hair teen looked down to her and said, "Have you seen the newspapers lately?"

Mitsuru eyes became down cast as she replied, "I know…there was a news report about Apathy Syndrome on earlier." She looked up to him, "People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute symptoms. They say it's due to stress, but…"

The young man scoffed, "Yeah, right. It has to be 'them'," he told her, "Otherwise, it's not worth my time…"

Mitsuru placed her book down and looked directly at him. "You have a one-track mind…" she teased him, "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice," the silver hair teen said grinning. And with that he proceeded to the door and left.

Mitsuru sighed to herself, "This isn't a game, Akihiko…"

* * *

><p><strong>April 8, 2009<strong>:

The next morning the siblings were again accompanied to school by Yukari. They chatted flippantly about lots of things along the way.

As they passed by the gate, Akio heard other students whispering. They were apparently talking about one student who had become a vegetable recently. For once, Akio didn't blame TV.

He wondered if it was because of the Apathy Syndrome he heard about but before he could ponder it anymore the first bell rang and he and his siblings ran for the doors.

Class went by the same as yesterday. Akio slept, the twins paid attention. Oddly enough, it seemed that it was the older brother who always scored higher on tests. Minako attributed it to steroids, Minato to cramming, Akio to not giving a shit and guessing.

After school they all headed home together with Junpei in tow. Minato recounted how he saved Junpei's life by whispering an answer to him while Minako pretended not to understand what they were discussing in class to distract the teacher.

Junpei, or rather Minato, answered correctly inspiring awe from both the teacher and students. Akio wished his class was as exciting. He always seemed to do so well, even without studying, as if he already knew the answers.

He shrugged off the thought and returned to the dorms with everyone. Junpei left and the siblings entered the building. Waiting inside for them was tall gentleman with long brown hair. Yukari was also talking with him.

"Oh, they're back," Yukari said noticing them.

"So these are our new guests," the gentleman said to them. Akio was uneasy around this man. It was more than first meeting jitters. He genuinely didn't like this guy for some reason. It made his head hurt.

But he needed to be polite. "Nice to meet you. I'm Akio Arisato. This is my litter brother, Minato and little sister, Minako," he replied as nicely as he possibly could.

"Good evening," the strange gentleman replied vigorously. He motioned to the empty seat, indicating he wanted them to sit. As they did, Akio noticed a strange look on both his siblings faces. He wondered if they felt the same as he did about their new acquaintance.

After they were all settled, the gentleman introduced himself. "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school."

'That name…' Akio thought, 'So familiar…so infuriating…damn.' He pushed the thought away. It wasn't the first time someone's name had been enough to piss him off. Once he met a guy named Shu and was pissed because so short. No idea why, but it bother him for a week until he finally knocked the kid's teeth out for touching his sister. Good times…

The gentleman continued, " 'Ikutsuki'…Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes…" he laughed but the siblings found no amusement.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations," Ikutsuki continued, "However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment."

None of them really cared either way. They were fine where they were.

"Is there anything you would like to ask?" Ikutsuki offered.

Minako spoke up first, "Why did you come here?" the tension in her voice evident. Akio was right, they all had the same foreboding feelings but tried desperately to hide it.

Ikutsuki smiled at them and Akio was sure that somewhere, somehow, a small animal was screeching in pain because of it.

"To welcome you, of course." His response was adequate enough so Minako didn't reply. He then turned to Yukari and asked "Speaking of which…Where's Mitsuru?"

"She's upstairs," Yukari responded quickly.

Ikutsuki nodded to himself, "As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello…" his voice trailed off. He redirected himself back the sibling.

"Do you have any other questions?" he asked.

Minato sat forward and asked, "How many other students live in this dorm?" A good question that Akio hadn't even thought to ask.

"There are only 6 students in this dorm…" began Ikutsuki, "You three, Yukari here, Mitsuru and a senior named Akihiko Sanada." He smiled at them again, "I hope you all get along."

Akio pondered why there were so few students in such a large dorm but thought about the number of students that probably live in town and dismissed that thought. He noticed his little brother pondering the same thing.

Suddenly a thought came to him, one he had almost completely forgotten about.

"When we first got here I saw something odd…" Akio started to say but he was cut off by Ikutsuki.

"You saw something strange? Like what?" Again his smile pierced through Akio like a knife. Akio almost stopped asking the question.

"I saw a little kid behind the desk when we arrived…" he continued.

Ikutsuki laughed, interrupting him, "You were probably just tire. I wouldn't worry about it. It's bad for your complexion, you know."

Now he was asking for it. Both he and his siblings had seen the boy and no one seemed to know anything about it. The Arisato siblings were becoming really suspicious, really fast.

They always relied on each other and had little trust for anyone else. Time and time again people had betrayed their trust. After a while they began to only confide in one another and never let anyone get to close.

Akio looked to his siblings who looked to him in turn. They shared a look with each other that meant "We are not to trust him…ever." It was harsh thing to do but one they felt was necessary for survival.

"Any more questions for me?" the Chairman asked them.

"No, that should cover it," Akio answered sternly. He was done with hiding his animosity toward the stranger.

Ikutsuki, however, was not affected by his words and said, "Then, I hope you all have a successful school year."

If Akio had the power, he would have thrown that man into the sun…and then thrown that sun into a bigger sun and just for effect, have that sun be swallowed by a black hole. Fortunately, for Ikutsuki, he stood up and prepared to leave.

"You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early," he said to them. "As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm'!"

He laughed at his own horrible joke while everyone else stayed deafly silent.

"Please forgive the bad pun," he said still chuckling. Behind him, Yukari sighed and looked away. At least she seemed to hate his jokes half as much as they did.

The Chairman then got up, collected his coat and exited the front door.

The moment he was gone, Yukari address all of them. "You'll get used to his lame jokes."

An innocent enough comment but at the moment, tension was high for all of the siblings.

"Dear God, I hope not," Minako said furiously. Yukari looked to her as she stood and stomped off to her room. Minato got up and apologized to Yukari while Akio stared at the door.

'This feels…wrong,' he contemplated, 'I wonder if it'll ever feel…right…damn.'

* * *

><p>After the "meeting" with the Chairman, who the siblings dubbed "that man", they all went to bed early exhausted from the encounter.<p>

As Akio entered his room he felt…watched. He hadn't noticed it the other nights but then again he had been so tired he wouldn't have noticed a live cougar in his bed. But tonight he felt definitely watched.

He decided to go straight to bed without delay, so his temper would not flare anymore. He was probably just upset about the whole, meeting "that man" thing and decided to let his rage slip away.

He plopped on the bed and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the dormitory…<p>

Yukari and Mitsuru looked at the many monitors. On one was Minato, sleeping soundly in his room. In another was Minako, trying to get to sleep after furious beating her pillow pretending it was "that man". Finally was Akio, lying askew on his bed completely dead to the world.

Just then, Ikutsuki opened the door and enter the control room. "Working hard?" he said to young women behind the monitors. They turn to face him. "So, how are they doing?" he continued.

"Minato and Akio went to sleep a little while ago but Minako seems to be upset about something and can't sleep," Mitsuru informed him. Ikutsuki went over the monitor and looked at each one carefully. He stopped when he came to Minako's.

"I wonder what has her so upset?" he questioned obliviously. Yukari stiffened but said nothing.

Mitsuru looked up at the older man. "Mr. Chairman," she asked, "Do you think they're…?"

"Well," he interjected cutting her off, "Let's wait and see for now. The Dark Hour is approaching."

Yukari looked to the clock on the wall. In only a few seconds, it would be midnight.

The clock struck midnight and once again…the world changed. The lights suddenly went out. The sky shifted to a greenish tint and the moon show bright yellow in the eerie sky.

Surprisingly, the monitors did not shut down. The screens still showed the Arisato siblings, although now in a most eerie light.

While the two men slept soundly, the twin girl noticed the change in the world around her. She slowly calmed down and earnestly tried to fall asleep as fast as she could.

"Hmm…Interesting," the Chairman contemplated. "Normally during this time, an ordinary person transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

"Then they must be…" Yukari began before being cut off.

"As you can see, they have retained their human forms. They are definitely experiencing the Dark Hour," the Chairman continued. "The only question that remains is whether or not they have the potential."

Yukari and Mitsuru looked back at the screens. Yukari did her best to hide her unsettling feelings.

Meanwhile, Ikutsuki continued his examination. "Although, they must. Otherwise they would have preyed upon the three of them by now."

"Scary," Yukari whispered to herself.

Ikutsuki clear his throat before continuing, "In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days."

"Yes, sir." Mitsuru nodded loyally.

Yukari couldn't stand the way Mitsuru blindly agree with the Chairman. She decided to no longer keep her feeling to herself. She needed to say something.

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on them like this," she remarked.

Ikutsuki and Mitsuru looked to her but spared no words.

* * *

><p>In the deepest pits of Akio's subconscious he heard a voice.<p>

"Master," it said, "Master Akio Arisato."

Akio could not make out the owner of the voice but it drew him closer. He found himself led to a door. As he approached the door, it flung open and bright light blinded his eyes.

He then found himself sitting in a chair in a very blue room. The room was a gigantic elevator with several doors lining the walls. He noticed that the elevator was constantly moving up and a large clock with constantly swinging hour and minute hands rested high above him.

Akio looked straight ahead to see a short, balding man with long white hairs protruding from the back of his oddly shaped skull. The most striking feature…Note: A nose long enough to be a torpedo.

Before Akio could react to Mr. "My nose can sink your battleship", he was address by said long nosed "man".

"Welcome back, to the Velvet Room."

The little man with the Goliath nose spoke with an eerie voice that shook Akio to the core. Not just because of his voice. The whole experience frightened him. If this was dream, he was sure that he had experienced it before.

'Man, I hate these dreams,' he thought, 'So real, yet so obviously not…damn.'

If possible, the long nosed man's smile widened even more…as if he had heard Akio's thoughts.

"My name is Igor," long nose continued, "I am delighted to make your acquaintance…again."

Akio had had enough of the constant "again" he seemed to be encountering.

"Again, again, again...What does that mean? I've never met you before in my life! How could it possibly be 'again'!" he shouted losing his temper.

Igor held up a gloved hand to quiet him. "Now, now, no need to get upset. Please forgive me, sir. You are indeed right. We have never met before…in this life."

Akio thought he caught what he meant but chose to ignore it.

"Fine. Whatever. God, this is the freakiest dream I've had yet," he said pouting. Igor chuckled at his frustration.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," Igor informed him, "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place."

At the mention of the contract, Akio leapt up out of his seat.

"You know about the contract!" he shouted. Igor simply nodded his head.

Suddenly, on the table in front of Igor the contract manifested itself. Akio examined it. It was the same contract, his signature still fresh.

"Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room," Igor notified him. "You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so."

Akio lifted an eyebrow at him. "Hone my ability, huh?" he said skeptically. "And just what is my ability?"

"You will know soon enough," replied the long nosed man.

Akio glared at Igor for being so cryptic but it didn't seem to faze Igor so he instead he asked, "And what do you get out all this?"

Igor smiled wider, this time Akio was sure of it.

"I only ask one thing in return…" Igor said plainly, "That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

Akio looked from the contract to Igor and back to the contract. If this was a dream, it was by far the most real he had ever experience in his life. His dreams were usually about fighting giant, shadowy monsters but that didn't even compare to this freak show.

Somehow, Akio knew he had no choice but to accept. He had signed his name, so like it or not, he was stuck with this…agreement. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

"I understand," he said finally.

"Excellent," Igor said politely, "Hold on to this…" Igor handed him a strange blue key.

Akio slipped it into his pocket without much thought.

"There are two more residents of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival," Igor explained. "But I'll make sure you are properly introduced to them. Another time, perhaps."

Suddenly, the world around Akio began to get brighter and brighter until he needed to shield his eyes.

" 'Til we meet again…" he heard Igor say before the light consumed him.

* * *

><p><strong>April 9, 2009: Full Moon<strong>

Akio awoke from the dream. It was morning already. Strangely, unlike his other dreams, he felt rested. Like he didn't have the dream at all.

He dug into his pocket for the blue key but it was not present.

'Huh," Akio thought, 'It really was only a dream…damn.'

Akio rolled over to look at his clock. His eyes widened as he realized he had slept in. It was already time for school.

He rushed to get ready as he heard his siblings shout from outside his door to hurry. He gathered all his school stuff and ran out the door past his siblings and Yukari and made it to the monorail station before the others even left the house.

As the siblings and Yukari approached the gate they were met by Junpei who was yawning and complaining about the lack of sleep he was getting. He informed his classmates that they had a boring lecture ahead as the Classic Lit. teacher was supposedly in a bad mood today.

Akio couldn't care less. As soon as he entered his class he plopped into his desk, set up his usual guard (his history book in front of his face) and fervently went back to sleep.

After school was finished, Yukari invited the siblings to check out the local shopping center, Paulownia Mall. She informed them that it was a local hang-out for high school students and that student jobs would be available soon.

'Yeah, that's just what I want to do when I go to a mall…work," Akio contemplated to himself. 'Seriously, she killed mood faster than cancer kills old folks…okay, that was really bad…damn.'

They spent some time looking around the mall, stopped at the local café, and Minako did a little shopping. Where she got the money for said shopping confused and frustrated Akio but he let it slide.

Something about today was off. He couldn't tell what but the whole day just seemed…odd. Not bad odd, just odd. He chalked it up to the full moon being tonight and let it go at that.

'Still,' he pondered, 'What's with this sinking feeling in my chest...damn.'

No matter what he tried he couldn't shake that sinking feeling. All he wanted to do was get back to the dorm and relax. Surely, that would calm his nerves…Surely.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

A nice solid chunk there. I don't like writing all the little unimportant scenes that plague this game so I largely try to skip them but I needed to have all of the secret camera watching included, plus the idea of Minako punching her pillow pretending it was Ikutsuki was a beautiful moment…at least for me.

Please R and R. Flames will be used cook my dinner tonight. Keep smiling. Thanks.


	5. Dancing Shadows on the Wall

The Other Chance

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Yipee.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dancing Shadows On The Wall<p>

**April 9, 2009: Full Moon**

The strange feeling of unease didn't fade, even after they all arrived back at the dorm. Akio cooked some noodles for himself and his siblings, once again inviting both Yukari and Mitsuru to join them.

This time, however, they both declined the offer. Akio understood. For some reason, everyone felt some sort of tension in the air. Even his litter brother and sister ate in silence. While normally a wonderful display of peace, tonight it only served to make Akio even more distraught. After dinner, the sibling quietly went to their rooms to settle for the evening.

Minato studied for a while, trying to distract his mind. Minako read a fashion magazine hoping to distract herself. Akio practiced swinging his wooden sword, desperately wanting to hit something to relieve tension.

Unfortunately, none of them felt any better and all three went to bed early, praying for a better tomorrow.

All of this was observed by Yukari and Mitsuru in the command room. Yukari still felt guilty but she said nothing, holding her feelings inside.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, during the Dark Hour…<p>

Ikutsuki dropped by the Command Room to check on the siblings.

"How are they?" he asked Mitsuru.

"The same as last night, only Minako seems a lot less active than before," Mitsuru reported.

The Chairman examined all the monitors but stopped the longest at Minako's. "Hmm…Very interesting," he contemplated. "Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first…"

He begins pacing around the room while speaking. "Memory loss…disorientation…"

Yukari snuck a glance back at Ikutsuki but he continued, not noticing her.

"But, these subjects are rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari spun around her chair to face him, "We're treating them like guinea pigs…"

Mitsuru shot a quick glare at Yukari and she backed down.

The Chairman, however, only smiled at her show of consideration. "I understand your concern," he assured her, "But it is imperative that we recruit new members."

Yukari was well aware of the situation but chose not speak. It still didn't feel right to her. Instead, Ikutsuki continued.

"I heard the twins are in your class. Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with people from the same grade?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. But still…" Yukari lost her words in her thoughts and became silent.

Just then an emergency call came in from outside the room.

Mitsuru picked up the microphone and answered, "Command Room. Is that you, Akihiko?"

Akihiko's voice flooded the room as he yelled, "You're not gonna believe this…! This thing is huge!"

Everyone looked to someone else in confusion. Akihiko's voice poured in again.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk…It's chasing me…" his voice was panicked and rushed from heavy breathing.

"I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there," he spoke quickly.

Yukari stood up sharply and shouted, "Does that mean…he's bringing that thing here!"

Mitsuru jumped up and looked to Ikutsuki. "Mr. Chairman!" she yelled to him.

"Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

Ikutsuki's face show a little panic as he said, "R-right! Be careful!"

And with that both Yukari and Mitsuru rushed out of the room and down the stairs, Ikutsuki nipping at their heels.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lobby, Akihiko rushes in from the main door. He slumps against the wall holding his arm as he slides down to the floor.<p>

Mitsuru and Yukari fly down the stair and see him.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru calls out to the injured teen. Both she and Yukari rush to him.

"I'm alright," he tries to assure them. He released his arm, ignoring his injury "Get ready to be surprised…It'll be here any second."

"This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru insists.

Suddenly, the Chairman runs down the stair to join the group. He is panting and breathing heavily.

"It's one of them, Akihiko?" he asks while catching his breath.

Akihiko looks to the door ominously. "Yes, but not an ordinary one…"

Suddenly, a large bang is heard from outside the door and the wall shakes a bit. Yukari screams a bit in surprise.

"What the…!" she shouts, "You've gotta be kidding me!" She instinctively takes a step back, fingering the "gun" on her leg.

Mitsuru turns back to Ikutsuki. "Mr. Chairman, please return to the command room!" she commands. She then turns to Yukari.

"Takeba, go upstairs and wake them! Then, escape out the back with them."

Yukari faces her. "But, what about you two?" she questions.

Mitsuru pulls out her "gun" and faces the door next to Akihiko.

"We'll stop it here," she says defiantly. She smirks at Akihiko before saying, "You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

He grins back at her, "Like I had a choice!" They smile at each other before they turn to face the threat.

Without turning back around Akihiko yells, "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!"

" I-I'm going!" Yukari yells back to them as she heads for the stairs. The Chairman follows quickly heading back up the command room on the 4th floor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstairs…<p>

The loud crash has woken all of the siblings. Akio jolts awake and instinctively grabs his wooden sword. He listens for a moment before another loud crash is heard.

Now fully awake, he quickly throws on some clothes and heads for the door. Akio was prepared for robberies and thefts, he had defended his siblings from thieves before and he was ready to do so again.

He rushes out into the hall to see Yukari banging on Minato's door, yelling at him to wake up.

"Takeba," he shouts, "What happened!"

"I'll explain later but we need to get out of here, now!" she yells back to him.

Akio knew better than to ask stupid questions like "But what's going on?" If the threat was bad enough that they needed to leave the dorm he would gladly rush out into any hell hole the back door led to.

Just then, Minato pulled open his door and emerged with a large metal wrench in his hand. Minako then rushed down the stairs, holding a broom.

Neither of them were strangers to self-defense and know how to use household items as deadly weapons. Which proved useful in more ways than one. They also knew better than to ask questions.

"Hurry," Yukari yelled to all of them, "Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!"

They all rushed down the stairs and flooded into the dining room area. As they reached the back door, Yukari said, "Alright, we should be safe now…" But she was interrupted by her radio beeping.

Mitsuru's voice came through the radio, "Takeba, do you read me!" she screamed.

Yukari quickly picked it up and shouted into it, "Y-Yes! I hear you!"

You know that horrible sinking feeling you have when you _know_ things are about to from bad, to shit storm. Akio had a sixth sense of that nature coursing through his veins because he knew the next thing the radio told them would generally fuck up their lives. A blessing and a curse he would later called it.

And he was right…

"Be careful!," Mitsuru called out, "There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

'Called it…damn,' Akio thought very quickly.

Yukari, Minato and Minako, however, were all very surprised. "What!" they all shouted in unison.

Suddenly, from behind the back door another large crash was heard. They turned to face it. Yukari and Minako gasped as Minato and Akio readied themselves.

Another loud crash.

"L-Let's pull back!" Yukari yelling suggestively. Everyone nodded their heads and headed back up the stairs to the second floor.

As they reached the top of the stairs, an enormously loud crash was heard below them. It sounded as if the door, and part of the wall, had been broken through.

Yukari quickly turned back and yelled, "What was that!"

Akio didn't care what it was he just wanted all of them to get way from whatever the hell it was.

He began pushing them toward the upstairs shouting, "We're not sticking around to find out!"

They all began rushing upstairs, past the third floor, all the way to the fourth and top floor. Beneath them sounds of a large creature was heard chasing after them.

"It's getting closer!" Minako screamed. Yukari pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to the room that was next them.

"This way!" she yelled and they all piled out onto the roof.

* * *

><p>Akio was the last to make it to the rooftop. As soon as he got past the door, Yukari quickly locked it and sighed.<p>

"The door's locked. I think we're safe for now," she tried to reassure them. Despite her attempted bravery, she was shaking with fear.

Suddenly, the whole building shook and a loud noise came from over the edge of the building.

They all gasped and looked to see a large shadowy hand reach up and grab the ledge of the roof. A moment later another hand shot up from below holding a large blue frowning face mask with a Roman numeral one on the forehead of the mask. It took a moment to look around via the hand moving it.

"You gotta be kidding me…!" Yukari shouted.

Just then, eleven more large shadowy hands shot up in unison and grabbed the ledge next to the previously lonely hand.

"Oh, no way…!" Minato pushed out exhaling.

Then, twelve more large shadowy hands emerged from below, all wielding large fearsome swords.

"Holy crap…!" Minako exclaimed.

The large mass of shadowy hands, and single mask, pulled itself over the ledge and up onto the roof.

"Aptly put…all of you," Akio said to his three companions.

The large mass of shadow hands began to slowly move closer to the group of youngsters.

Meanwhile, inside the command room…

Akihiko, Mitsuru and Ikutsuki are busy searching all the monitors for their companions. Suddenly, Akihiko spots them.

"There! They're on the roof!" he shouts.

Mitsuru quickly moves to him looking at the monitor. "That gigantic Shadow…Just what is it we're dealing with!" she asks herself.

Akihiko stands. "Let's go, Mitsuru!" he exclaims. They both get up and head for the door but the Chairman stops them.

"Wait!" he yells to them. They stop and look back to the monitor.

* * *

><p>Back on the rooftop…<p>

Akio stands in front of Minato, who in turn takes position in front of Yukari and Minako.

Akio does his best to steady his nerves but still finds his legs shaking. He hold his wooden sword tightly in his hands. He looks back to his siblings and Yukari. He faces the Shadow with determination, all fear begins to fade from his being.

Abruptly, Yukari pushes past them holding her "gun" in her hands.

"That's the thing that attacked this place…We call them Shadows!" she yelled placing the "gun" to her forehead.

"I…I can summon mine…No problem," she whispers to herself. The Arisato siblings stare at her, shocked by her actions.

Minato instinctively rushes to her and pulls the "gun" away from her head. Yukari glares angrily at him.

"What do you think you're doing!" she screams in his face.

"What do you think _you're_ doing! Are you _trying_ to kill yourself!" he shouts back.

Yukari is shock before realizing he doesn't know what the "gun" actually is. But before she can explain the large mass of Shadow Hands smashes one large palm into them, sending them flying.

The "gun" flies and lands in a puddle of blood nearby. Minako calls out to them and rush to help.

Akio turns to move toward them but suddenly stops. He looks back to the "gun". Very abruptly, a loud ringing vibrates through his head. He holds his head in both hands as images flood his mind.

Images of him putting the "gun" to his head and pulling the trigger. Images of him standing before this creature alone on the roof. Images of a large, harp-wielding man fighting beside him.

His head burns with pain. He can no longer hear his sister calling out to him. He drops his wooden sword and looks to the "gun" again. He slowly walks over to the "gun" and retrieves it from the puddle. He holds it in his hand gently, like it is a small child.

He looks back to his siblings and Yukari. Minako stands in front of them ready to defend her and them, while shouting, apparently at him. However, only one thought passed through Akio's head.

'I…don't want to lose them…they're all I have…'

"Damn," he says aloud. He turns to face the Shadow Hands, his eyes brimming with power and rage.

The Shadow Hands see him and, if only for a moment, they hesitate before rushing toward him.

Akio breathes heavily as he positions the "gun" to his temple, his hands shaking. Then, all at once he stops shaking, grins widely and whispers…

"Per..so..na"

He pulls the trigger on the "gun".

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

What persona will come out of Akio? Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. Keep reading to find out.

Please R and R. Flames will be used to heat my bath water. Thanks. Keep smiling.


	6. Long Forgotten Yet Returning

7

The Other Chance

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Yeeha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Long and Forgotten…Yet Returning<p>

**April 9, 2009**:

The world had changed. Yet, to Akio, it hadn't. The world seemed…clearer, more in focus than it had ever been for him. He saw the world. In the purest sense, he had seen the face of the world and for a moment it stopped him. He wasn't sure they he had stopped but he knew he needed to continue.

As he pulled the trigger on the "gun" he felt his world become heightened. A miraculous sensation ripped through his being. As if his soul was pulling itself from its place in his consciousness and taking form.

It felt terrifying. It felt wonderful. It felt arousing. But most of all it felt as if he had returned. A feeling that he knew he had lived in was returning. And he never wanted it to end; for fear that he would never feel it again.

As his persona took form, all he could do was smile and greet it with utter elation in his soul.

* * *

><p>Minako saw her brother shoot himself in the head. She panicked. He was leaving them, just like their parents had left them. She stood in shock unable to fully register what her loving, foolish, overbearing, and above all courageous elder brother had done. She couldn't feel anything and in that moment, she didn't want to.<p>

Just as the despair was about to set in, she noticed…glass protruding from the other side of Akio's skull. Not blood or brain matter. Glass. Or so it appeared to be. It shattered in an instant and began to reform itself over her brother's head.

She stared. Unable to comprehend, and yet, so fully aware of the significance this event held. Not only for Akio but her and Minato as well. If she could have felt destiny, it would have been pulling her by the hair.

Minato, too, saw his brother shoot himself. The fear was overwhelming but for some reason he felt as if there was no reason for it. He also noted that no blood came. And the figure that began to appear above his brother seemed so…familiar.

He didn't know why but he suddenly knew that everything was going to be alright. At least for now. Future be damned, but at this moment, they were in the safest place in the entire world. He glanced to his sister and she to him. Her panic evident by the tears in her eyes.

Minato knew of only one way to reassure her…he smiled at her. A true smile. One that few had ever seen. In fact, the only ones who had seen it were his brother and sister; for only they were worthy of it.

Minako saw the smile and her soul began to calm. The smile that made Minato the caring, wonderful, determined individual he was shown brightly for her. Confidence began to take root in her. The kind that only comes from conviction of the heart. The conviction that you are doing what you must, not what you want, but what you must.

She smiled back at him. A smile she showed to all but few truly understood. A girl able to smile from the depths of her soul each and every time she did it was rare. Almost too rare. The man who could understand that smile would be the one to win her heart.

Minato saw it and he turned back to Yukari, who was still recovering from the Shadow's attack. He was sure she would be fine. She didn't seem to be injured, aside from rubbing her head.

Yukari turned to the scene and froze. She couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She was fixated on Akio and his developing persona.

Minato, still smiling, turned back to his brother. Minako did the same. Both feeling completely and utterly safe with their brother there to protect them.

* * *

><p>Akio grinned at the mass of Shadow Hands. He was in control now and both human and Shadow knew it.<p>

From the depths of his soul a voice echoed. "I am thou, and thou art I. I come from the ocean of your soul. Thou art I, and I am thou."

"Welcome back," Akio found himself saying. He had no reason why he said such a thing but he didn't spare a thought for it.

"Thou art I, and I am thou" the voice repeated in response.

The voice resounded through him, empowering him. As the persona took form, it was unlike anything anyone else had ever seen.

It was large and clad in a black duster coat. A monstrous metallic face with its lower jaw hanging down below the chin. Pointed feet and long pale legs. Chains embedded into its shoulders connect to seven coffin shaped objects floating behind its back. A long, exquisite katana on its belt.

It was truly…a monster. Or at least many would perceive that. To Akio and his siblings however, it was a creature of strength, will and determination. A long forgotten piece of strength that was finally returning.

The mass of Shadow Hands stopped suddenly. The mask of the hands was lifted to see the new adversary. The mass of Shadow Hands began to shiver with fear.

Death had returned to claim its power. And this time, nothing in the world could stop it.

* * *

><p>Akio simply had to point at the mass of Shadow Hands. That was all it took to crush the monster.<p>

Akio's persona shot forward, drew its katana at lightning speed, and proceeded to cut down the helpless Shadow.

The arms tried to flee. Tried to separate but it was no use. Akio's persona grabbed the center of the beast with one monstrous hand, holding it in place. The other hand swung the katana, this way and that, cutting the Shadow to pieces in mere moments. A struggling hand tried to move away after being cut but was intercepted by the crushing grip of the persona's hand. The persona stared at it for a moment before crushing it within its palm as if it was nothing.

Akio's persona roared to the moon high in sky and disappeared. It disappeared so suddenly that Akio barely noticed that it was not there anymore. Just then, a terrible pain ripped through his head.

His mind was burning and soon the rest of his body felt it as well. His body felt as if it was being scorched from within. He struggled to keep conscious but soon his world went dark. Before his body hit the ground he saw his siblings rush to his side shouting his name.

'They're…safe…good,' he thought as darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>Inside the command room…<p>

None of the observers could speak. They all watched in silence from their boxed seat. The persona showed such power and aggression but also precision and grace. It was nothing like any other persona they had ever seen.

Mitsuru stared at the monitor, unable to find the words to express her feelings. Akihiko, however, had no such hardship.

"What on earth was that!" he shouted, startling Mitsuru. She looked to him but still could find no answers.

Unknown to them, Ikutsuki stared at the creature intensely. His rapturous expression hidden behind the glare of his glasses.

* * *

><p>Back on the roof…<p>

The twins ran to their brother as soon as his persona began to fade. As it faded, so did he. Akio fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Brother!" they both screamed as they ran to his side. Minako reached him first, patting him down, turning him over looking for injuries.

Minato checked his pulse. It was slow but stable. They looked to each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

He was okay. Unconscious but okay.

From behind them Yukari came up and sat next them, feeling drained herself. "It is over…?" she hesitantly asked, apparently to no one. Even so, her answer soon became clear.

Pieces of the nearly obliterated mass of Shadow Hands began clumping together. The plop, plop, plop was like screeching glass to the youths. They stared at the pieces of darkness as they combined to form four separate puddles, each bearing a melancholy blue mask.

"It's still moving!" Yukari screamed. The shadows immediately looked to the youths. Slowly, one by one, they began advancing toward them.

Minako and Minato looked to each other and then to their unconscious brother. They knew what they had to do. It was their turn to fight. They grabbed their weapons; Minato his wrench and Minako her broom. It wasn't much but they would have fought barehanded if need be.

Minato stood up slowly and began to advance toward them. Before Minako stood she turned to Akio and noticed the "gun" sparkling in his hand. She pulled it from his grip, with much effort, tucked it into her skirt and ran to join her brother.

As the twins proceeded with this dangerous new task, Yukari was frozen in fear. How could they so easily stand back up to fight? Weren't they afraid? But in the end all she could do was sit, petrified, as they moved to finish what their brother had began.

* * *

><p>The shadows moved slow and clumsy but it was obvious they had the advantage of both numbers and strength. Two against four was hardly fair odds and being armed with household tools did not tip the balance of power at all.<p>

Nevertheless, Minato and Minako stood together ready to destroy the shadows.

Minato looked to his sister; she noticed his gaze slowly moved to the closest shadow. It would be their first target. They knew that alone they had no change of hurting these monsters but if they attacked together…

Minato suddenly bolted for the first shadow. Before it could react he bashed the mask into its puddle of a body with a deafening crack. Before the shadow could recover, Minako came flying down on it from overhead, thrusting the broom down as hard as she could.

The dark creature could not get its bearing and slumped further into the ground but it was not over. The twins rushed the monster together and smashed their weapons into it with all their might.

The monster was sent flying back. It flipped and rolled before dissipating in a flash of dark puffy smoke.

The Arisato twins looked to each other in victory. But that very small victory had a price. Minako's broom had snapped in half and Minato's wrench was severely bent. The siblings had put all their strength into killing just one of the shadows but three yet remained.

The twins had no time to react because without warning, one of the shadows began heading right for Yukari. "No! Get away from me…!" she yelled at the oncoming assailant.

Minato grunted and sprinted directly at it, his sister not far behind. Just as the monster reached Yukari, the dark haired young man sped in front of her and crashed his bent weapon into its mask.

However, this did not phase the shadow at all. Instead it grabbed at Minato, who instinctively defended with the wrench. The shadow grasped the wrench and wrested it away from the boy, tossing it far behind him.

The monster then reach for both Yukari and Minato but before the hands could reach them, Minako landed a well placed kick into the center of the puddle. It then turned its attention to Minako, ignoring the others.

As Minako backed up she reached for the "gun" at her side. She pulled it out and stared at it intently. She could not contain her fear; it flooded her, nearly consuming her. What if it didn't work for her like it did her older brother?

As she stared at it the shadow grew close enough to swing a long shadowy hand at her. It bashed against her leg and she lost balance. She yelped as she fell backward onto her back. Her ankle was severely sprained, if not broken.

She looked up to see the shadow grabbing for her injured leg. She closed her eyes prepared for the painful grasp but it never came. Instead the sound of knuckles crunching was heard. Minako opened her eyes to see twin mercilessly beating on the shadow with his bare hands.

Blood began to flow from his knuckles as he continued. "Leave…my…family…ALONE!" he yelled between punches. He continued his relentless assault.

The shadowed found it unamusing. It turned its mask to face him and reared back a hand intending to strike him. Minato noticed it but had no energy left to move after his attack.

"Minato!"

Minako yelled and jumped at him. She knocked both of them away just as the shadow struck. The shadow was puzzled by not connecting and fell forward too much. Its mask was sent crashing into the ground and the whole puddle slumped into the concrete.

Minato looked to the shadow then back to his sister, who was lying on top of him. "Minako!" he screamed as she looked up at him, pain flooding her eyes.

"I'm…okay…" she barely managed to say. Minato knew it was a lie but didn't have the words to accompany his thoughts.

At that time, Yukari, finally adjusting to the shock, rushed to them. She helped lift Minako off the ground as the other shadows slowly began to move to them.

Just then, Akihiko rushed to the door of the roof. He was holding his injured arm, which was badly bleeding. A result of his earlier fights. In his other arm was his "gun".

"YUKARI!" he shouted loudly.

The wounded group looked to him. Yukari noticed his "gun" and reached out a hand. Akihiko reared back and threw the "gun" with all his might. It headed straight for Yukari. But right before it got to her; another hand reached out past her and grabbed it.

Yukari turned to see Minato holding the "gun".

"What do you…?" she tried to ask but before she could finish, Minato pushed her behind him and his sister.

Yukari fell to the ground and looked up to the Arisato twins. They stood, leaning on each other, a "gun" pointed at their own heads.

They shot a quick glance to their unconscious brother beside them and turned defiantly back to face the threat. The disoriented shadow finally regained its wits and advanced toward the twins along with the others.

Minato and Minako stared at them as they approached. All the fear in their eyes began to fade and as it did, a new feeling took hold. A feeling of power, of will, of confidence. They felt the power of persona welling up inside them ready to be unleashed.

The shadows became weary of this new feeling radiating from them and increased their pace. The shadows began to use their long arms to pull themselves toward them as fast as they could but it was too late for the creatures of the lost hour.

Slowly, the twins rested their heads against each other, holding their "guns" on the opposite sides of their heads. They closed their eyes and let the world awaken before them. Just as it had with their brother.

"Persona"

As they spoke they pulled the triggers and a large flash of light burst forth. The light blinded the shadows and they stopped their advance.

Above the twins, two forms began to emerge from the light. Out of the light stepped two nearly identical figures. Both were tall with long, pale arms and legs. Both had large harps on their backs. Both had scarves partially covering their faces. But the face defined them, explicitly.

One was male with short dark hair and piercing dark blue eyes. The other was female with long brown hair and shimmering crimson eyes.

The shadows quivered in fear before the miraculous spectacle before them.

Minako and Minato listened as soothing, sweet voices rang in their heads.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. We are Orpheus, master of strings. We come from the depths of the ocean of your souls."

The words of these beings comforted the twins. They were a part of these beings and they could feel the power and strength they possessed. The twin opened their eyes to gaze at the shadows. Blue and Crimson shimmered and shone in their eyes as their gaze pierced the creatures of darkness.

As one, both of the Orpheus personas pulled their harps from their backs and raised them high into the air. The shadows turned to flee but it was too late. Their fate was sealed.

The twins screamed in unison and the personas crashed their mighty weapons upon the shadows, rendering them to dust.

As the smoke cleared and the light began to fade the twins looked up to their other selves.

"Orpheus" they said together.

And with that, the Personas disappeared back into the depth of their souls.

* * *

><p>"Wow…that was amazing, you two," Yukari exclaimed as the Personas began to fade.<p>

The moment the personas retreated completely, both of their other selves collapsed. Minako succumbed to the pain in her ankle and leaned heavily on Minato. Minato could not hold her upright due to the pain shooting through his bleeding hands. He tried in vain to support both of them but collapsed still holding his sister.

As they started to fall, Yukari jumped up and ran to them. "Hold on you two!" she shouted to them as they hit the ground with a loud crash, "Please…! Can you hear me!"

Neither of them spoke, too weary to answer. "Answer me!" she practically screamed at them.

Just then, Mitsuru and Ikutsuki joined Akihiko at the doorway. Mitsuru rushed to the injured siblings, ready to apply the healing arts her persona could utilize. Akihiko made his way to Akio, still holding his bleeding arm. Yukari knelt over the twins trying to help them as best she could.

The Arisato twins made no effort to stand. While they were still conscious, they were in far too much pain to move or be moved. As Mitsuru attempted to heal them, they looked to each other and smiled.

They had done it. They had protected their brother.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

How was this? I took a stab at letting Minato and Minako have the spotlight for most of it. After all, the game was originally about them. Plus I just love the image of them fighting off shadows but not being overly powerful like in the game. I enjoy characters that have a little bit of struggle. Thanks for the support. R and R please. Flames will be used to warm my hands during the cold winter.


	7. Sharing Circle

12

The Other Chance

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Ha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Sharing Circle<p>

**TIME UNKNOWN:**

Akio had been engulfed by the darkness. He felt as if he were perambulating through a thick mist until he came to a door. A very…blue door. Without any hesitation he opened it, allowing himself to be swallowed by light.

He sat in a chair, in the velvet room. He was unsure as to how he had arrived but nevertheless, here he was. Igor stared at him behind his gargantuan nose. It quickly unsettled Akio.

"It's so nice to see you again," Igor politely said to him. Akio rubbed his still throbbing head.

"I feel like shit," he pushed out. Igor grinned wider at him.

"That is because of your awakening to your 'power'," the long nosed freak informed him.

Akio sighed heavily. "You mean, 'Mr. Merciless' was my power."

"Yes," Igor replied "I see that it was Thanatos that heeded your calling."

'Thanatos,' Akio pondered, 'The God of Death? No, not just that…' His head was still ringing and he had trouble focusing his thoughts. 'I know that from _somewhere_. Where do I know that…? It's like a part of my memory that doesn't want to be found…damn!'

Igor smiled at his inward struggle. The game had begun again and he was the eternal spectator. But for now, Igor would fulfill his role as an informant to his young guest.

"That power is called a Persona…It is a manifestation of your psyche."

Igor's words shocked Akio back to conversation. "Persona? My…psyche? What do you mean?"

"A Persona is a facet of your personality," long nose continued, "One that surfaces as you react to external stimuli…"

Before he could continue he was abruptly cut off by Akio. "So it's like a mask, then? One that you put up in front of people…to protect you as you brave the hardships of life…" Akio was stunned to find himself saying this, but it seemed so…accurate. At least to him.

Igor was pleasantly surprised, almost as much as Akio was. Akio had taken the words out of Igor's mouth almost perfectly. Igor didn't think that Akio would recover this much in so short a time. His talents were beyond that of any other guest Igor had ever seen…and yet he was not. Akio's power was not greater than anyone else's but his rate of growth astonished the Velvet Room Master. Perhaps all Akio needed was time. Time to discover what it was that made him so…interesting.

"Yes," the Velvet Room Master continued, "But your ability evolves as you develop emotional ties with others."

Akio considered this carefully. "So the stronger my bond is with other people…the stronger my Persona will become?" he inquired.

"Exactly. You really catch on quick." Igor was again shocked that Akio had made such a realization so quickly. Igor knew that Akio was…different but considering his forceful involvement in the current world he knew that was to be expected of such "refined" guest.

"Now then," Igor said to him, "Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer."

A bright light began to envelop the room. Akio shield his eyes and felt his consciousness moving back to reality. As the light became so intense he closed his eyes and heard Igor's voice.

"Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then…Farewell."

The light engulfed Akio completely and thrust him back to the waking world.

Alone in the Velvet Room, Igor contemplated to himself. "I wonder if he'll ever recall his decision…Even so, the die is cast and the choice made."

* * *

><p><strong>April 19, 2009<strong>:

Akio felt his head become clearer and he heard noises of birds nearby. He slowly opened his eyes to a white room with large windows next to him. Outside birds were chirping happily. He was lying peacefully in a bed, completely comfortable.

He gently examined the room. He was in a hospital. Or a place that looked like a hospital. He wondered how long he had been asleep. He wondered if his siblings were okay.

He felt pressure on his midsection and looked down to see his beloved brother and sister sleeping with their heads resting on the blanket covering him.

At that moment, Akio felt a surge of the happiest energy he had ever experience. They were fine. He had done it. He had been able to protect them with all he had. And that was all he ever wanted. To see their peaceful sleeping faces was the greatest gift he could have ever received.

He savored the moment, knowing that the peace would soon be ripped asunder by the monsters that were his siblings. But for now he just wanted to enjoy the warmth their sleeping faces brought to him.

He then made the foolish mistake of trying to get more comfortable and awoke the beasts from their slumber. 'Now I'm in for it…damn,' he thought as they slowly began to wake.

* * *

><p>Minato and Minako felt movement and their eyes gently crept open. The first thing their eyes registered was the smiling face of their older brother gazing down upon them. Both of the thought it may have been a dream and never wanted it to end.<p>

Slowly, Minako reached out and rested her hand on her older brother's face. Akio gave a quick laugh in response. It was then that both twins realized that it was no dream. He was really awake and smiling at them.

"Brother!" they shouted in unison, hurting Akio's ears.

Both leapt and hugged him, or rather, squeezing out what little life remained in him. Despite not being able to breath, Akio returned the hugs as best he could. After a moment they released their death grips and Akio took in a large breath of air.

As his siblings retracted Akio noticed their injuries. Minako had an ankle brace on her left foot and Minato had bandages on both his hands.

"We're happy to see you awake, brother," Minato said with his usual polite speech pattern.

"Yeah, totally," Minako agreed with her own unique speaking style.

"Yeah, me too," Akio replied, his vitality slowly coming back. "So what happened to you two?" he asked.

Rather than shying away from it they boldly showed their injuries to him directly. They told him about how they had fought off the remaining shadows after he passed out.

"You did what!" was his response to their story. He was sure he had killed that thing and kept them save but it seemed that he was wrong.

'This is bullshit,' he screamed to himself, 'I never should have let that happen to them…damn.'

Contrary to his thoughts however, his siblings were ecstatic to tell him something.

"We did it, bro," Minato said to him.

"We were the one to protect you this time!" Minako shouted, agreeing with her twin.

Akio was shocked. He could see their eyes shimmering with pride and joy. They had gotten themselves injured, damn near killed, just trying to protect him. Well, him and Yukari but he was still a driving factor in the equation.

Nevertheless, they _had_ protected him. Akio wasn't sure how to respond. All his life he felt that it was his duty, no, his purpose to protect his siblings. He had toughened up. Worked hard. Sacrificed his own personal feelings. All just to protect them.

Now it all felt so…unneeded. He had no idea his little brother and sister felt so strongly about wanting to protect _him_. He supposed that he always knew that they did but for some reason it never really sank in.

They wanted to protect _him_. Perhaps he had been too protective of them. He always said they could take of themselves but deep down he wondered if he ever really meant it. Now he had his proof.

His siblings were growing up. He didn't need to hold their hands anymore. He still wanted to. He still wanted to be the cool, protective, badass older brother that they always looked up to.

In that moment, he realized that sooner or later they would have to learn to live on their own. Separate from one another. Not always spending time together. Learning to fend for themselves. The thought had always terrified him…until now.

This display of courage and bravery from them shook him to the core. They would always be his little brother and sister but at the same time they were individuals that needed to live their lives. He smiled to himself, somehow proud that his siblings didn't rely on him as much as he thought they did. A sad feeling mixed with utter joy. It was bitter but it was good.

He gathered his courage and spoke to them. "Yeah. And all it took was a few broken bones and a blow to my ego." He smirked at them as he spoke. They recognized the humor in his voice, glad to finally have it return.

"By the way," Minato said, "We told the others about the 'extra hour'. Since it seemed that they experienced it as well."

"Thanks for consulting me before blowing our secret. Real nice of you." Akio grinned at them. Even though it was only a short time to him, he missed their witty arguments.

Minako's usual temperament began to return and she fired back, "You were unconscious. It's not like we could ask if you approved or not. God, you're such a jerk sometimes. If you weren't in the hospital I'd smack you."

Akio knew it was true. "You could have asked my unconscious body. At the very least, it'd make me feel better," he retorted.

Akio and Minako continued to argue why Minato smiled to himself. "At least things are back to normal," he said under his breath.

Just then, the door was pulled open and Yukari walked in the room. She saw the scene unfolding before her and shouted, "You're awake!"

All eyes turned to her. She made her way over and took a seat next to Minato. "Um, how do you feel?" she asked Akio meekly.

"I've been better," he replied sending a final glare toward his sister, indicating he was done arguing.

"Well, thank goodness. You've finally come to," Yukari continued. "This is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station."

Akio grinned. "Nice of you to tell me where I am, since my siblings were too overcome with emotions to explain."

Minato and Minako glared at him but he just smiled nicely at them. Minato turned to Yukari and asked, "So…what did the doctor say?"

Yukari shrugged, "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you," she relayed to Akio. "He said you were just exhausted."

Minako pouted and said sarcastically, "Yeah, because having a badass, samurai, death god come out of your head is totally due to exhaustion."

Akio gave Minako a quick look. Who knew if anyone else could hear them, especially with Minako's eternally loud voice. Luckily, Yukari stepped in to resolve things.

"Don't worry," she reassured them, "This hospital is owned by Mitsuru's family. They know about our…situation."

Akio felt like asking about that "situation" but his head still hurt and he just wanted some peace. He knew that with his siblings around he'd never get it but he still wanted to believe.

The siblings then began talking amongst themselves. Yukari sat uncomfortably for a while before she stood up abruptly, startling everyone. She turned to face them all.

"About that night," she began before bowing deeply, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…"

The sibling looked to each other confused. "It's cool," Akio told her, feeling really awkward.

"It's not like we really had any idea what we were doing either," Minako added.

"Besides," Minato continued, "It was my fault for stopping you on the roof."

Minato was embarrassed that he had grabbed her so suddenly trying to stop her. Even though he was just trying to help, he had inadvertently been responsible for Yukari not being able to summon her Persona. A fact he had avoided fervently.

Yukari lifted her head, feeling better about her actions. "But, seriously, your power…It was amazing. All of you."

Minako raised her hand enthusiastically. "Um, what exactly is it that we did?"

Yukari sat back down to explain. "The power you all used…We call it 'Persona'."

Akio recalled his conversation with Igor. The power he, and his siblings, had awakened to…he had called it Persona as well. No way was it coincidence. Akio felt as if he and his siblings were being drawn into something bigger than he had ever suspected when he signed the contract.

"And those creatures you defeated are called shadows," Yukari further explained, "Our enemy."

"I suppose that makes sense," Minato commented. Yukari looked at him quizzically.

"I mean, they were very…shadow-like in appearance so…'shadows' makes sense," he continued quickly, embarrassed that he needed to explain himself.

Yukari didn't notice the embarrassment and just nodded to him. Minato visibly relaxed, but only his sibling caught it. Minako shared look with Akio that said "We have a new task". By the end of the year, Minato would overcome his nervousness of pretty girls. They would make sure of it. But they decided to put it off for a moment.

Meanwhile, Yukari went on. "We'll explain everything later," she informed them, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Like we said, it's no big deal," Minako reassured her. "Besides, we like you."

Yukari visibly blushed, "What?" she replied confused.

"Yeah, it usually takes us a year before we warm up to someone but you wormed your way into our hearts pretty quick. Right, Minato?" Akio said winking at his little bro.

Minato however was stunned by their blatant admittance and was at a loss for words. Yukari looked at him, expecting him to comment as well. His mind was going a million miles an hour but he finally set on, "Yeah," while hiding a blush.

"We're all friends here!" Minako shouted overly happily. Yukari hung her head a bit at that remark. She honestly wanted to be friends with them. But first she needed to clear the air.

"I wanted to tell you…" she began, regaining their attention, "I'm sorta like you all."

The Arisato siblings looked to her puzzled.

"You also have siblings that make life hard to deal with," Akio offered, making his siblings sigh heavily. Yukari, however, found it refreshing and continued a little more light-heartedly.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little…and my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms," she told them. They could see where this was going but for once didn't mind so much.

"You're all alone too, right?" she finally said.

"Not really," Minato told Yukari, puzzling her. "We have each other." Yukari smiled at his comment, as did both of his siblings.

It was sweet and kind, just like Minato. Akio and Minako could have sworn they saw Yukari lean toward their brother a little bit more. They looked back to each other. The spark was there, now all they needed was some characin to light the fire of passion.

Yukari suddenly remembered something that caused her to pull away from them all a bit. She knew she had to tell them. It was only right.

"To be honest," she continued, "I already know about all of your pasts…"

All of the siblings grimaced, especially Akio, remembering the "broken kidney" incident.

"But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine…" Yukari told them settling in for the story. The siblings also perked up and prepared for the story.

"Back in '99. There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group." She informed them.

It made sense. Partially anyway. She was working with Mitsuru to get information about her father. All she had to do was stick with them and she'd eventually find something. At least that what she implied.

"So, if you stick it out you'll find out about your dad. Is that it?" Minako questioned.

"Yes," Yukari answered. "That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High and why I was there when this happened to you."

"Makes sense," Minato added. "The best way to find out what happened is to stay close to them, I guess."

"But…of course, I panicked and wasn't much help…It was my first time fighting them, too," she admitted.

"Not like we did much better," the crimson eyed twin remarked.

"At least you didn't get as badly injured as we did," the dark-haired twin added.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward…"

Akio raised an eyebrow to her. "Are you kidding? These two are crazy. They would have beat back those things with their bare hands if they had to," he said before pointing to his brother. "Look at him, it looks like he did."

Minato quickly turned to his brother, glaring. "It was only because I lost my weapon," he informed his big brother.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure that's how it happened," Akio said waving his arms as if throwing and imaginary weapon. " 'Oh, no! I've lost my weapon. Guess I'll just beat it with my _hands_ until they bleed'…Need I go on," he said overdramatically.

Minako laughed at her twin's misery but it didn't last long. Akio noticed her laughing and snapped his head to her.

"And you," he said getting her attention, " 'My stick broke so I'll just kick the puddle until it magically spontaneously combusts'…How do you survive without me?"

Now both twins were burning crimson in the face and shouted at him in unison. "At least it wasn't like… 'I'll shoot myself in the head and hope it works'…" they yelled together.

Akio grimaced a little. They obviously practiced that. He understood their anger but an apology was not enough. So Akio settled for, "Okay, so we all screwed up."

He turns to Yukari and says, "The point is…we're not so special. We're just lucky. Always have been, always will be."

Minato and Minako's rage subsided and they smiled and looked at Yukari with their brother. They had been lucky. But…Luck only happens once. And next time, if there was a next time, they would be ready.

Yukari smiled but it was sad. "Thanks…but still," she told them. She then shook her head and straightened herself up.

"And here I am telling you all this the minute Akio wakes up," she continued undeterred, "While I was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from them…As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell them all the truth'."

This admittance was the freshest breath of air the siblings had gotten since they had arrived at the school. Yukari was definitely special if she had so much honesty and humility, besides the fact that she willingly shared her past with them. After so long of being alone, just relying on themselves, it was nice. It finally felt like time to open up to someone and Yukari was definitely that someone.

"So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time," finished Yukari.

"Hey, anytime!" Akio offered, grinning happily at her. The meaning of that statement was lost on Yukari but for the twins, it was a huge compliment. Akio never, ever offered to help other people with their problems. All he seemed to care about was his siblings but she had worked her way past his defenses and she didn't even know it.

"Well, I better get going," Yukari told them, "I'll let the others know you woke up."

Yukari picked up her school bag and stood up, ready to head to the door. Just then, Akio was struck by genius.

"Hey, little bro," Akio directed at Minato, "Why don't you walk her back to the dorms? It's getting late, who knows what might happen if she's alone."

Minato's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What!" he quietly inquired. Yukari also turned around to them, surprise covering her face as well.

"Th-That's okay," she replied to her senpai's offer. "It's not that late. I'll be fine on my own," she insisted.

Minako, not missing a beat, jumped in. "Mitsuru-senpai told us not to go out at night and it'll be dark by the time you get back to the dorm," she said before turning to her twin. "Besides, I have to stay here because of my ankle anyway. Minato will have to get back all by himself if you don't let him take you."

Yukari opened her mouth to speak but Minako continued. "I'd really feel much better about it if you let him escort you. He's pretty dependable, despite his shyness," she said inadvertently poking fun at her twin.

Minato nearly flared several nasty comments at both of them but was cut off by Yukari. "Alright…" she said nervously. "But only if Minato-kun is okay with it."

Minato practically stared at her. Of course he was okay with it. He'd be okay walking across the ocean if it meant spending more time with her. He caught himself thinking that and stopped. He was just concerned for her safety, that all. At least that's what he told himself.

"Sure," Minato said standing, gathering his book bag. He may have been nervous but he'd be damned if he let it show. Yukari left with Minato nipping at her heels. After they were sure the couple had gone, Minako looked to her older brother.

"Oh, you're good!" she congratulated.

"Oh, this is only Phase 1. Wait to see what I have planned for Phase 2," Akio sheepishly informed her.

Minako and Akio spent quite some time contemplating ideas of the "Hook Minato up with Yukari" mission.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the dorm was largely uneventful for Minato and Yukari. Neither said much. Minato out of shyness and Yukari out of awkwardness. It wasn't until they got off the monorail before Yukari finally broke the silence.<p>

"So…You and your siblings are pretty close," she said.

"Yeah," he replied. "Ever since we were little, big bro's taken care of us…especially after our parents died."

Yukari hung her head a bit. Not how she wanted to start the conversation.

"What about you Takeba-san? You said you aren't that close to your mother," he continued.

"Yeah," responded Yukari. "After dad died she threw herself at any man she could get…It was like she totally forgot about him…" Suddenly, she stopped herself. She couldn't believe she had said that. She barely knew Minato and yet she spoke to him like he was her best friend.

It was like she already knew he was a trustworthy and faithful guy. She didn't know how but she felt some kind of…connection with him for some reason she could not explain.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry," he apologized, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, no. It's no big deal," she told him. Except it was. She hadn't told anyone else that ever before, not even her friends. But somehow it didn't seem like a big deal, for whatever reason.

After that, they chatted a little as they got closer to the dorms. Minako had been right, by the time they had arrived back at the dorm it was dark outside.

"Well, here we are," Yukari said happily as they reached the doors, "Thanks for walking with me."

Minato fought off a blush as best he could. "It was no trouble, Takeba-san."

Yukari smiled cheerfully at him, "Well thanks anyway." She headed up the stairs in front of him but stopped before opening the door. She turned back to face him.

"Oh, and uh…You don't have to be formal around me or anything," she said blushing. "We're friends now, after all."

Minato smiled back at her and replied, "Alright…Yukari"

It felt weird for him to say but it also felt so…good, so right. It felt as if for some reason…he missed calling her that. He had no idea why. He was probably just excited that he finally had a friend outside of his siblings. Plus, this new friend was a girl…a very cute girl. His brother had been right…She was definitely "fine". And though he didn't know at the time…she was just his type.

And with that Minato and Yukari entered the dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>April 20, 2009:<strong>

Akio was release from the hospital and Minako had her brace taken off. It was still a little hard for her to walk but she managed just fine.

Meanwhile, Minato went to school with Yukari and ran into Junpei.

"Yo, long time no see. What's up? Why are you all alone with Yuka-tan today?" he asked deviously.

"My sister and brother are in the hospital," he answered plainly.

"Whoa…Sorry, man," Junpei replied, shocked. But he quickly recovered. "Oh, I have something to tell you…" He stopped.

Minato and Yukari wait a moment before, "Actually, I'm not supposed to say anything. My bad," he said grinning.

"Uhg…Next time just don't say anything at all, Stupei," Yukari retorted.

Minato had to remember that. It stopped Junpei dead in his tracks.

"Hey, don't call me that," Junpei said, a little angry. Yukari looked kind of sorry but kind of not at the same time. Either way she decided to patch things up.

"I was only kidding. Sorry Junpei," she apologized. "Anyway I need to talk to him. We'll see ya later okay?"

Junpei regained his grin. "Oh, I thought it was only rumor but it seems…"

Yukari glared daggers at him, stopping him midsentence. "If you know what's good for you…don't finish that sentence," she threatened.

That did the trick because Junpei quickly excused himself and sped off to class.

After he was gone, Yukari turned to Minato. "I heard your brother and sister are getting released today. Ikutsuki-san wanted to talk to all of you once you got back."

That wasn't a conversation Minato or his siblings were looking forward too. But he thanked her and they went to class together, sparking even more rumors.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Minako and Akio were released from the hospital. Minato went to meet them and informed them of the wonderful meeting they were to have with Ikutsuki. Akio and Minako's mood instantly went down the drain. They really didn't want to meet with "that man", especially today but they knew it was unavoidable.<p>

They returned to the dorms and proceeded to the 4th floor meeting room Yukari had told Minato about.

They opened the large double doors and moved inside. In the room there was a large monitoring station. At the moment it was off but Akio realized now why he felt he had been watch. Mostly likely, they had been. Whether his siblings discovered it, he didn't know but he decided to keep the info to himself for the time being.

On the far side of the room was a long couch, two armchairs and a few stools for sitting. All of these were arrange around a long wooden coffee table. Sitting around the coffee table was Yukari, Mitsuru, "than man", and a young man with silver hair who was unknown to them.

"Ah, there you are," that man said to them. "I'm glad you're okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened to you all."

The way he said it made Akio sick. It was like they were test subjects or something. Maybe they were…He didn't want to consider the possibility but it stayed with him nonetheless.

Ikutsuki didn't seem to notice and continued, "The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please have a seat," he said pointing to the empty couch.

As the siblings moved to sit, they all noticed the silver-haired young man looking at them. "That man" picked up on their gaze and motioned to him. "I believe I mentioned him before, but this is Akihiko."

"How ya doing?" Akihiko greeted them. Akio looked to his siblings, noting their injuries and looked back to Akihiko.

"Been better," he responded. "Been worse but certainly been better."

Akihiko smiled at them. "Well, at least you're out of the hospital finally," the silver-haired boy offered.

"Yeah…" Akio said his mood dampening a little. Akihiko understood why. They were all still shaken by the attack. Akio more so than his younger siblings.

Akio was fairly certain only he had experienced the dreams of the Velvet Room and Igor. Of course he wasn't sure and he had no real way of asking, "So had any crazy ass dreams about a freak with a long nose in an elevator".

It plagued him but he knew he needed to keep that "dream" to himself. Whatever it was…it only seemed to affect him. And he preferred it that way.

"Hey, big bro. Ya gonna take a seat or what?" he heard Minako ask him from the couch. He had been so deep in thought he had not noticed everyone else sitting. Without a word, he positioned himself beside his siblings. Waiting for the long overdue explanation.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

Thank you for the reviews. I wanted to get that out first. I know it will be a slow process to get new chapters up periodically because of school and now a family incident but I promise I am going to complete this story. No matter how long it takes. So please stay with me. Also, please continue to R and R. It lets me know people are still interested. Flames shall be used to smelt new ideas in my brain.


	8. Fighting Is Bad But In This Case

The Other Chance

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Hmm.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fighting Is Bad…But In This Case…<p>

**April 20, 2009**:

No matter how desperate Akio was for answers…it didn't restrain his undying hatred for meetings. At first they were interesting to him, being called in specifically for a reason to be talked to. But after his 43 or 45 meeting about how he shouldn't beat other kids to a bloody pulp, he began to gradually hate them.

He always had a reason for fighting, of course. He had to defend his siblings from bullies, teachers, kidnappers, dogs, cats, etc. He never saw the problem in pounding problems back into their place…until he was expelled from a high class private school.

One of his relatives had placed them there to not have to bother with them. But that plan backfired. After Akio was expelled, his siblings refused go without him. It was the first time in their lives that they had deliberately terrorized the students and faculty. In the end they were also expelled for fighting, except it was a teacher they knocked out. After all, insulting their brother was a serious offense that was not to be taken lightly.

After that they moved to another relative and life went on but nevertheless, Akio came to hate meetings. And the current meeting with "that man" felt no different, hell worse.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the Command Room. The siblings on the couch. Mitsuru and Yukari on stools. Akihiko and Ikutsuki in the armchairs. Akio just wanted it to be over. A hope that would soon be drawn out farther than the eye could see.<p>

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this…" Ikutsuki began. "Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

Akio could have sworn Minato had told him that he informed everyone about the "extra hour", so why ask?

"Is this a trick question?" Akio asked.

Ikutsuki smiled at him and responded, "Not at all. I just wanted to know if you understood what I was asking."

This pissed all the Arisato's off. Of course they understood. They had experienced an "extra hour" for years, so much so that it became a part of life. Ikutsuki _knew_ they had experienced it and he had the gall to make light of it. Obviously he had not fought those shadow creatures before or else he would have been more respectful. Or so Akio wanted to believe.

Mitsuru saw their anger welling up and decided to skillfully defuse the situation. "Do you remember the night you came here?" she asked, getting their attention focused on her. "You must have noticed the signs…"

Minako cut in, struggling not to explode with anger. "Oh, you mean how the streetlights went out…Nothing was working…and there were coffins _everywhere_!" she nearly screamed, half-sarcastically.

Minato put his hand on Minako's shoulder. She snapped her head to look at him. He shook his head, telling her not to be angry at Mitsuru.

Minako calmed herself down before muttering, "Sorry," to her red-haired senpai.

Akio decided it was a good time to clarify things. "I don't know exactly what my siblings told you but…we've been experiencing this 'extra hour' for over ten years," he told to everyone.

Everyone, even Ikutsuki, was shocked by this. Most of them had just come to know about it recently. These three had lived with it for over half of their lives. Mitsuru, Akihiko and Yukari felt sad for them, having no one to tell about his. Imagine having such a secret that you could never share with others. Even if they had, people would never believe them.

Ikutsuki on the other hand, felt a surge of joy overtake him. They were exactly what he needed. Experienced Dark Hour explorers would be the answer to all his problems, if only he could convince them to join SEES. He decided to let things run their course for now. He could tell his words had upset them and anything he asked for now would have been thrown back at him out of spite. He could wait. He had waited for so long already, a little more couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Silence lasted for nearly a minute before Minato finally spoke.<p>

"So, what exactly is this 'extra hour'? We've lived with it for so long that we see it as normal but it isn't is it?" he inquired, wanting to understand exactly what they wanted the three of them for.

Mitsuru, again, answered them. "We call it, the Dark Hour. The time period hidden between one day and the next."

Akihiko chimed in to back her up. "Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins," he added.

"I had always thought that was the case," Akio told them. "We never saw anyone else around. Only the coffins…" he said getting lost in thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Akihiko again. "But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting…" he paused only to grin, "You saw those creatures. We call them 'Shadows'."

"Yeah," Minako affirmed, "Yukari told us about them. Well, a little anyway."

"They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin," Akihiko explained further. "It's our job to defeat them…" he looked right at Akio, "Sounds exciting, huh?"

"Yeah, if by 'exciting' you mean 'crazy and stupid'," Minako growled. Everyone was taken aback by her comment, except for Mitsuru who completely agreed.

"Akihiko!" she reprimanded, "Why are you always like that? Your arm is still injured from the fight with that huge Shadow from the other day!"

"Now, now. He does his work well," Ikutsuki said coming between them.

"Apparently, not well enough," Akio said, drawing everyone's attention after being silent for so long.

"What?" he asked, pressured by their glares, "The reason you fight is to protect yourself or someone else. If you get hurt, then you lost that fight."

Akihiko lowered his head in shame while the rest struggled to respond to his comment. It was obvious to everyone that his frustration was getting to him, even if only his sibling knew why. He _really_ didn't want to be here, he _knew_ these people wanted something from him and his siblings and he could guess what it was. The only question was…what was _he_ going to do about it?

Ikutsuki chose this particularly bad moment to make himself known. "Then would you say that you, 'lost', that fight the other night," he said giggling at his own joke.

Akio, however, found no amusement. Only rage. "Yes!" he yelled at "that man". "I lost that fight because my little brother and sister got injured. I lost! Are ya happy now!"

Everyone, including the Arisato twins, grimaced. The twins had rarely seen their brother explode at someone. He always kept his cool and found a way out without letting anger take over. At least most of the time. Even when he beat up people for messing with his siblings he did it calmly and precisely. Akio knew he had a bad temper if it ever got out, which it rarely did. But he had had enough of beating around the bush.

Minato and Minako were worried now. They could see everyone, especially Yukari, visibly become afraid of their beloved older brother. Even Akihiko was a little scared. The twins also felt partially responsible because part of the reason he was so upset was because they had gotten hurt. It wasn't their fault but they still felt guilty.

Ikutsuki was worried as well. What he meant as a harmless joke to help calm everyone down not only backfired but he may have lost the opportunity of recruiting the Arisato's help. Ikutsuki knew if Akio didn't join, his siblings wouldn't either. So, he gathered his broken pride and faced Akio.

"I am terribly sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean any harm. The last thing I wanted to do was upset you…"

"Its fine," Akio said, his rage slowly subsiding, "I just don't like people making light of our situation."

"You're right," the chairman continued, "It was rude and totally uncalled for. Please accept my most heartfelt apology," he said bowing his head to Akio, praying it was enough.

'You think a little apology is enough,' Akio thought to himself, 'But it'll have to do for now. Can't afford to screw things up…Not now…damn.'

Akio completely regained his calm demeanor and said, "Like I said, it's fine. I overreacted. My bad." He really didn't want to say that but he had more important things to deal with.

Everyone relaxed, especially Minako and Minato. Still, what could be worrying Akio so much to have him blow up like that? They wanted to think that it was just because of Ikutsuki but it seemed deeper. But for now, they were just happy he had calmed down and wasn't scaring everyone to hell and back.

"So," Akio continued, "What exactly are you guys supposed to be?"

Ikutsuki took this as chance to clear things up and began to explain. "Long story short…We're the 'Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad' or SEES for short."

The siblings nodded in affirmation as he continued, "On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. "

They nodded again. It was smart. Disguising it as a school club eliminated suspicion, for the most part. Plus, since they all lived in the same dorm it would be easier to plan and communicate with each other.

"Mitsuru is the leader," the chairman continued, "I'm the club advisor."

"It's smart," Minato said, "This way it's easier to work without causing a panic."

"Um, I have a question," Minako said raising her hand, "I know that these 'Shadows' are dangerous but if they only exist inside the…Dark Hour, why are you making them out to be such a huge threat?"

Minako pretty much already knew the answer but she felt she needed to ask.

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse," Mitsuru explained. "They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them," she told them.

Akio had pieced that much together already. But hearing it from them had solidified it. The Shadows were a major threat. To everyone. Just then a thought came to him, one he had never considered before.

'We've experienced the Dark Hour for years and we've never run into a Shadow before…why is that? Are we different somehow?...damn,' he thought a little concerned. He left the thought alone for now and focused back on the meeting.

"So, what about the police?" Minako asked hopefully, "Can't they do anything about this?"

Mitsuru laughed a little at the comment. "Unfortunately, the police can't do anything during the Dark Hour…" she said.

"Yeah, that make sense," Minako confirmed sadly.

"Then, how do you fight them?" Minato questioned.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour," Ikutsuki began again, "Some may even awaken to a power that enable them to fight the Shadows. That's 'Persona'. The power you used the other night."

Akio scoffed. "So let me guess," he said getting everyone's attention, "The Shadows can only be defeated by people who have a Persona, right?"

"Yes," the chairman confirmed, "Only Persona-users are able to combat the Shadows." He smiled at the siblings and added "Which means, it's all up to you guys."

Minato and Minako were shocked by his straightforward approach but Akio sat still. He had expected as much. And it did not bode well for them.

Mitsuru picked up the three cases beside her and placed them in front of the siblings. She opened each of them to reveal a silver "gun" gleaming inside each case.

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us," Mitsuru said once she was finished.

"Yeah, got that part," Minako said staring at the 'gun'. It brought back unpleasant memories but also a feeling of excitement. Minato felt the excitement too. Akio, on the other hand, was not pleased with this development, predictable as it was.

Mitsuru took note of Minako's comment but continued anyway. "We've prepared Evokers for all of you," she said as the looked from the "guns" to her, "We'd like you to lend us your strength."

Minato and Minako looked at each other and then back to the Evokers. This was something they knew they wanted. It was a means to protect, not only themselves but their brother as well. They wanted, no, they _needed_ this power. They reached out for them but Akio beat them to it.

He snatched his Evoker and examined it. His eyes were unnerving, like he was about to do something reckless. And he did.

He turned to Ikutsuki and said, "I have a condition for joining."

Everyone, including Ikutsuki was surprised by this. "And what would that be?" 'that man' asked.

"I'll join. I'll do whatever you want me to do," Akio stated, "In exchange…You keep my brother and sister out it." His demand sent a wave of tension through the room.

An unexpected development. Ikutsuki had wanted to recruit all three but at the very least acquiring Akio's service was enough for the time being. He could always persuade the other two later. However, it seemed the twins had other plans. Before any of the other Persona-users could register shock, the twin began shouting at him.

"Bro, how could you!"/ "Akio, you jerk!" they yelled in unison.

Akio was prepared for this…or so he thought. "Look…" he began before Minako slapped him hard across the face. As he turned back he felt, Minato's fist crash into the other side of his face. The momentum was so fierce that he fell out of his seat and hit his head on the coffee table before plopping down on the floor.

'That can't be good for my health…damn,' he thought quickly as he lay on the floor. Before he could get back up, both his siblings grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to them.

"We're a family!" they yelled at him in unison, "We live, fight and die together! You're not getting rid of us! So get used to it!"

Akio suddenly remembered the first time they had said that. Right after he was expelled from the private school they had shouted something similar at the principal, scaring him for life. Akio had known they wouldn't like this idea, even if it was to keep them safe. But he never expect them to react to violently. Perhaps he was rubbing off on them a little too much?

He wanted to tell them "No". He wanted to tell them he just wanted to keep them safe. He wanted them to let go of his shirt. But then he looked long and hard into both of their eyes. Dark blue and crimson orbs that showed more determination and courage than he had ever seen. And amidst that, tears were welling up. And Akio'd be damned before he ever let his selfishness be the reason for their tears.

"Family…Right," he replied to them. He let his head fall back to look at Ikutsuki upside-down. "I take it back…" was all he was able to say before his siblings released him and he fell to the floor with a thud and a groan.

* * *

><p>Everyone watching the spectacle could barely comprehend what had happened. Not only had they seen Akio's rage but the anger and determination of Minato and Minako as well.<p>

They stayed silent as Akio picked himself up from the floor and resumed his position on the couch, rubbing his head while he did so. As he sat back down, Minako and Minato took their Evokers and began examining them.

It was at this time that Yukari finally spoke to them. "I'm so relieved," she told the twins, "I was afraid you'd say no…" she trailed off blushing. The twins smiled at her and Yukari extended her hand to them. "Welcome aboard!" she shouted gleefully.

The twins grabbed her hand and pulled her into a group hug. Mitsuru breathed, a little relieved and Akihiko just grinned happily.

Akio smiled at his siblings. He still was very concerned about letting them join. But they had always been together…no matter what.

His whole concept of life had changed in such a short time. He knew that things were going to get worse before they got better. But in that moment, seeing his little brother and sister smiling and hugging their first real friend, he didn't care about the consequences. All he wanted was his siblings' happiness, nothing else in the world mattered to him.

Ikutsuki spoke, getting Akio's attention. "Thank you so much. I'm really glad," the chairman said very politely. "About your room assignments..." the twins looked to him, still hugging Yukari. "Why don't you stay in your current rooms?" he offered. "I don't know what the holdup is but it looks like it won't be necessary," he said chuckling to himself.

"But wasn't that…" Yukari began before Mitsuru gave a look. "Oh, never mind…" she said shrinking back down.

Akio didn't miss the message, however. He was now certain they had been being watched. Perhaps a little tampering with the Command Room was in order…

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Yukari walked with the siblings down to the third floor, the girl's hall.<p>

"Sorry," she whispered. The siblings looked to her puzzled. "I should have told you…your rooms were assigned here on purpose. To see if you had the potential."

Yukari looked back to the siblings expecting anger or at least frustration but there was none.

"It's not like that's your fault," Minako told her new friend.

"Besides," Minato added, "If we hadn't been assigned here, we never would have met you."

The moment the words left his mouth he blushed, realizing what he had said. Yukari also blushed a bit before Akio ruined the moment.

"Damn, I'm tired," the oldest sibling said yawning. He moved toward the downstairs and called back, " 'Night." His siblings called after him, jokingly insulting him but he was too tired to listen.

As he descended the stairs he heard the twins and Yukari keep talking. He was tired and his head hurt from the double-team attack from the monsters. But he also couldn't deny the happiness. At long last they had a place, even if it was only to fight of dangerous creatures bent on destroying mankind.

Akio pushed open the door to his room, closed it behind him and somberly walked over to this bed. He collapsed face first onto it and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>The Dark Hour came as it always did but this time something woke Akio from his deep slumber. He felt a presence in the room. He turned his head to see the boy in stripped pajamas grinning down at him.<p>

If Akio had any energy left he would have screamed but since he didn't he settle for, "Uhhhh."

"Hi, how are you?" the boy asked.

"Need…sleep…" was all Akio managed to say before turning back to his pillow. The boy chuckled at his response but continued anyway.

"Soon, the end will come," the boy said to him.

"Good for it…" Akio said desperately trying to sleep. Then the words suddenly registered in his mind and he shot up, fully awake. "Wait, what!" he shouted.

The boy in pajamas looked up to him and said, "I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

Akio stared at him, at a loss. "…Thanks," he finally said sarcastically.

The small boy laughed at his comment. "I wasn't expecting you to thank me," the boy explained, "But you're welcome. That…is what I'm supposed to say, right?"

Akio raised an eyebrow at him in response. "Yes…but please look up sarcasm. It will make me feel less awkward," Akio said to him. The boy looked at him puzzled. "Never mind…" Akio finished.

"So, what exactly did you mean by…the 'end'?" Akio asked the boy.

The boy turned away, as if in shame. "…I don't really know what this 'end' is about, either," the boy confessed.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Akio asked, puzzled.

The boy however, did not answer him. Instead the boy said, "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power and an unusual power it is."

Akio knew he was dodging the question on purpose. So he tried again. "Does my power signify the 'end' you were talking about," he inquired.

The boy, again, avoided answering. Instead he said, "Your power takes many forms, yet is bound by none…" Akio was getting fed up with the kid until the boy said to him, "It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up."

"Salvation?" Akio asked puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

The boy did not answer him this time, he simply turned away and remained silent for a moment. Akio was beginning to feel uncomfortable until the boy suddenly whirled around and moved toward him, staring into his eyes.

"Do you remember when we first met?" the boy asked with vain hope in his eyes.

Feeling really creeped-out, Akio nervously answered, "You mean when I got to the dorms the other night?"

The young boy in pajamas hung his head and moved away from Akio. Akio felt that he had given a very unsatisfying answer but it was the truth. He'd never met the boy before then…had he? For some reason he questioned that. He had no reason to. He was positive that he had never seen that boy before the night he signed the contract. But it still felt off somehow, like he already knew the kid but that was impossible…right?

Before Akio could contemplate further, the boy turned back to him, smiling. "I expect you to honor your commitment," he told the young man, "I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me…"

'Now that's just plain freaky…damn,' Akio thought quickly.

The boy took another small step back and said "Okay then, see you later." Then, just as abruptly as he had appeared, the boy disappeared into the darkness of the night. Leaving Akio confused and even more tired than before.

Akio settled for sleeping over thinking as thinking took more energy and often led him to responsibilities he otherwise did not want. He plopped back down on his bed and slowly let sleep take him as the Dark Hour ended for that evening.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

As always, please R and R. Thanks. I am tired from all my work in class these days but I have a three day weekend coming up so…yay sleep. That is what I will be doing. Anyway, I will update as soon as I can. Enjoy Veteran's Day…or else. Flames will be used to light the way home for returning soldiers.


	9. Big Tower

The Other Chance

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. So there.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Big A** Tower<p>

**April 21, 2009:**

Even after the exhausting trials they had faced the other day, school still continued as relentlessly as ever. Akio wondered if the world hated him but he didn't blame it.

The siblings again went to school with Yukari, an activity they all enjoyed. Yukari told them how thankful she was they joined the team, since it was only her and Mitsuru presently.

Minato told her he was honored to join then. Minako informed her that friends stick together no matter what. Akio yawned…then nodded after his little sister smacked him upside the head. He had no motivation to argue with her today. After being woken up my pajama boy all he wanted to do was get to class and take a nap.

When he separated from the monsters and Yukari, he made his was to class. There he set up his history book as a force-field and slept soundly as the instructor bored the rest of the class with Classic Literature.

* * *

><p>After school was over, Yukari gathered her stuff and walked over to the twins. As she neared them, she yawned loudly.<p>

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there…" she said rubbing her eyes. No sooner had the words come out of the mouth, when Mitsuru opened the door and boldly walked right up to them.

"Can I have a minute?" she asked them, to which they all nodded. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone."

"What's up?" the female twin asked, "Is it important?"

Mitsuru gently smiled at her and said, "I'll save the details for later. See you there." She then turned on her heel and left the room before they could ask any more questions.

Minato looked to his female companions and said, "That was fast…"

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us," Yukari bitterly informed him.

Minako looked at Yukari disapprovingly. "Ouch, that's a self burn. Why would you do that?" she asked Yukari, semi-jokingly.

Just then, Junpei came up beside them and joined in. "Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" he asked, also semi-jokingly.

Yukari suddenly became aware that all eyes were on her. "Well," she began nervously, "It' not that I don't like her…She's just…" Yukari paused, searching for the right words but they didn't come. She gave up trying to explain and instead turned to the twins.

"N-Never mind. Let's get going, you two," she said quickly grabbing the twin's hands and pulling them to the door. The twins barely had time to say "bye" to Junpei before they were dragged out the door by their embarrassed friend.

After they were gone, Junpei was left alone, feeling left out and a bit nervous for the events that awaited him.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the dorm, Yukari finally released her death grip on the twin's arms and they walked in silence for a bit. Finally, as they reached the station, Yukari spoke.<p>

"A-About earlier…" she said getting their attention, "It's not like I don't like her or anything, y'know?" She looked like she wanted to say more but got distracted by something before she continued. "Why's Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh!"

The twins tried to say something but Yukari cut them off again. "Plus, he says it all in the creepiest most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment."

At that, the twins burst out laugh agreeing with her. They realized she had dodged the issue very effectively but knew it was a sensitive topic so they just let her gossip about Junpei's stupidity. They headed back to the dorm, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Although the twins couldn't help but feel that something was missing…

Meanwhile, back at the school gate. Akio was feeling rather lonely, waiting for his siblings to walk home with him.

* * *

><p>When Yukari, Minato and Minako got back to the dorms they dropped off their things in their rooms and headed for the 4th floor Command Room. When they arrived, they found Mitsuru and Akihiko waiting for them.<p>

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted them. She looked at them puzzled. "Where's Akio?"

All three of them, grimaced and looked at each other.

"Uh-oh! / Bro!" Minako and Minato said together. They turned back to head for the door when it swung open to reveal their older brother standing there, looking dejected.

"Where the hell were _you_!" he asked them aggravated. The twins and Yukari quickly apologized to him, while Mitsuru and Akihiko laughed.

After a few more insults and a kick to the shin, the friends all sat down to listen to what Akihiko and Mitsuru had to tell them.

"We were waiting for you," Akihiko started, "There's someone I wanna introduce."

Everyone but Mitsuru said "Huh!" simultaneously. 'Another Persona-user maybe?...damn,' Akio contemplated.

Akihiko went to the door, pushed it open and called out, "Hey, hurry up."

From outside the door a very familiar voice called back, "Hold your horses…This is freakin' heavy." The door opens and a cart full of suitcases is pushed into the room. Pushing the cart is none other than Junpei Iori.

Junpei stops pushing and stands upright, facing everyone. "Wazzup?" he says chuckling to himself.

The Arisatos and Yukari gasp.

"J-Junpei!" Yukari yells.

"Why are _you_ here!" Minako calls right after her.

"Hey, I know that guy," Akio says pointing at Junpei.

Before any more outbursts Akihiko spoke up. "This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

Again, the group registered shock. "He's staying HERE!" Yukari cried out.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Minato said in disbelief.

"So _that's_ why he wanted to walk back to the dorms with me…" Akio added, earning a glare from his siblings and Yukari. "What?" retorted Akio, "You abandoned me. What the hell else was I supposed to do?"

Before his siblings could complain to him Akihiko continued. "I bumped into him other night. He has the potential but he just awakened to it recently," he explained, "I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

Yukari scoffed at the "potential" statement. "You have the potential!" she asked sarcastically.

"For real!" Minako added.

Junpei stepped up to explain himself. "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins," he told them almost proudly. He smiled and continued, saying, "I don't remember much, but…man that's embarrassing."

Akio and his siblings held back a laugh as Junpei continued. "He said that's, ya know, completely normal…in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything," he told them, "Did ya guys know that?"

The siblings looked to each other and back to Junpei.

"Didn't happen to me," Akio proclaimed.

"Me neither," Minako agreed.

"Must only be you," Minato told him.

Junpei only half-heartedly listen to them before responding, "Heeey, don't feel bad," he said obviously not believing their claims. "It happens to all us Persona-users…" he said as if he understood.

Akio face palmed while his siblings shook their heads.

"…But man," Junpei continued, "I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea."

"Neither did we 'til a few days ago…" Akio muttered as Junpei continued.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," the baseball boy continued, "It could get kinda lonely, ya know."

The siblings could definitely agree to that. Having experienced the Dark Hour for years on their own, it was reassuring to have others to confide in. For a moment they let that thought warm their hearts, until Junpei shattered the moment.

"I bet you're stoked too, right? Havin' me join…" Junpei asked the siblings and Yukari.

They all mutter some form of "yeah" at his comment which satisfied him. "So anyway," he said bowing to them all, "Glad to join the team."

Akio found his respect endearing at the very least. He offered his hand to Junpei. Junpei saw it, stood upright and shook it with enthusiasm.

"Let's do our best," the female twin encouraged.

"We're counting on you," the male twin added.

"Don't slow us down…" Yukari muttered under her breath.

Junpei smiled wide at everyone. "You can count on me!" he shouted happily.

Akihiko stepped in when the introductions died down. "Well, I think we're about ready…" he said as Ikutsuki came through the door.

"Okay, everybody's here…" the chairman said, noticing everyone. "I'd like your undivided attention."

Everyone sat and listen to the chairman. "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had," he informed the youths. "But that number recently jumped to seven. Therefore…" he took a breath before continuing, "Starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

Everyone save for Mitsuru, Akihiko and Yukari were confused. Junpei leaned forward and asked, "Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste."

Everyone sighed. "This is why you're not allowed to comment until further notice," Minako said to him, earning a light smack from her older brother.

"You haven't seen it? Any of you?" Yukari asked. The Arisatos and Junpei shook their heads.

"It's no surprise…" Ikutsuki continued, "Since it only appears during the Dark Hour."

"It's the perfect place for us to train," Akihiko said excited, "You can think of it as a Shadow nest."

"Whoa," Junpei said, wide-eyed, "Their nest, huh?"

All the talk about heading into a nest of Shadows didn't excite Akio at all. 'I never signed up for this. If I'd know they want us to take them head on…damn!' he thought angrily.

Minato and Minako noticed their brother's anger and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to them and they smiled at him, as if to say "It'll all be alright". Akio held back his comments. It was too late to be constantly worried about their safety. They were tough. They could take it.

Yukari turned to Akihiko and said, "But, Senpai…What about your injury?"

Mitsuru chimed in, almost happily, "Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance."

Akihiko's mood took a dive as he responded, "Yeah, I know."

"Relax," Junpei said, trying to be reassuring, "I've got your backs."

Yukari looked to him skeptically. "I'm not so sure about this…" she said nervously

"And for good reason," Minako quipped.

Mitsuru noticed their concerns and turned back to Ikutsuki. "What about you, Mr. Chairman?"

"I'll stay here," he said quickly. "As you know, I can't summon a Persona…"

Akio took note of the comment. While he sat in the safety of the Command Room, he sent them off to fight unspeakable horrors. This did nothing to expel Akio growing fear of the situation.

* * *

><p>The group of Persona-users headed to the lobby, preparing for their first exploration when Mitsuru stopped them.<p>

"Wait," she said, "Before we leave, I think we'd better get you some weapons."

Junpei spun around to face her. "Weapons?" he asked enthused.

Mitsuru led them to what would have been the dorm director's office. She opened the door to reveal various types of bladed and non-bladed weapons displayed on the walls. Even Akio stared wide-eyed at the room full of "toys".

"Go ahead and pick out whatever you think is suitable for you," Mitsuru told them. Before she even finished Junpei sped past her and began examining the largest weapons on display. Minako was close behind him, followed by Minato and Yukari.

Akio watched as his little sister took a naginata from the wall. She exited the room and practiced swinging it a few time before nodding to herself. Junpei abruptly joined her brandishing a large broadsword. He grinned, overjoyed with his choice.

Minato exited holding a short sword and Yukari with a bow and quiver full of arrows. Akio made his way in last. He slowly scanned all the weapons. He knew he could handle just about any weapon but he was looking for a particular kind of weapon. It took him quite some time before he found his choice weapon.

Far in the back was a sheet covering something. He pulled back the sheet to see a very well-maintained katana. His eyes sparkled like a kid at Christmas. As he reached for it, he heard Mitsuru's voice.

"That's a family heirloom," she informed him, "But I don't mind letting you use it."

Akio hesitated now. He felt guilty taking it but it was the only katana there and after using a wooden sword for so long…

He grabbed it and unsheathed it. The blade was sleek and beautiful, reflecting the light perfectly. It was all the encouragement he needed to use it. He returned the blade to the scabbard and hooked it onto his belt and adjusted it so it would stay there. As he made his way out of the room he turned to Mitsuru and said, "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded to him. Now they had weapons…Akio hoped it would be enough.

* * *

><p>The young group of Persona-users found themselves standing in front of their high school. After walking the incredibly long way from the dorms to here…they were underwhelmed.<p>

"This is it?" Junpei asked, "This is the place?"

"Why here?" Minato added.

Akihiko took out his phone and looked at the time. "Just wait a few minutes…" he said, "It's almost midnight."

Everyone took out their phones and waited. Moments later the clock struck Midnight. The Dark Hour came and the world was wrapped in eerie light.

Suddenly the ground shook and everyone faced the school. The building twisted and turned until it began to rise. New structures erupted from the sides and top forming new walls, pillars, buildings, etc. It soon rose so high into the sky that it nearly blocked the moon. A sight that somehow pleased Akio.

The newcomers stood shocked that their place of education had turned into an even more hellish place. Suddenly, they all found their voices.

"Whoa," Minato gasped.

"Holy crap," Junpei commented.

"Oh…my…god," Minako choked out.

"That's a big ass tower," Akio deduced, nodding his head.

"This is Tartarus," Mitsuru explained, "The labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

"Labyrinth?" Minato questioned. Before Junpei cut him off.

"What are you talking about!" Junpei shouted, "What happed to our school!"

"It looks like it took some steroids," Minako joked, trying to relieve the tension.

Akio stepped up and said, "I'm guessing that when the Dark Hour is up…everything goes back to normal right." He directed the question at Mitsuru.

"Yes, that's correct," she affirmed.

"This is the _nest_ you were talking about?" Minato asked calmly. Mitsuru nodded but was verbally assaulted by Junpei.

"But, why!...Why'd hour school turn into a giant tower!" he asked desperately. Mitsuru turned her head away and didn't speak.

"So…You don't know, either?" Minako offered. "No," Mitsuru said in response.

"I'm sure it's complicated," Yukari told her. Minako noticed how Yukari was quick to change the subject.

"Well," Akihiko said joining them, "Maybe now we'll find out." His tone was confident and his eyes had a lust for action. "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it," he said, barely containing his excitement. "Exciting, isn't it?" he asked Akio.

"Yeah," Akio answered plainly, unable to stop staring at the edifice that towered over him.

"There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour…" Akihiko continued before Mitsuru cut him off.

"Akihiko," she said smiling, "I respect your enthusiasm but you won't be accompanying us today."

His mood suddenly died down and his excitement was lost. "I know…" he answered, "You don't have to remind me."

Akio and the twins couldn't stop staring at the top of the tower, so high in the sky. They felt a foreboding feeling about it for some reason. They all felt a pain in their chest, one they could not explain.

Akio pulled his eyes away, not able to look any longer. He noticed his sibling still staring. He gently placed a hand on their shoulders, startling them. They turned to him. He grinned wide at them, his best trick to reassure them. It only half worked this time. They smiled back but Akio knew it lacked heart.

"Well," Akio called out to Mitsuru and Akihiko, "Can we go in now? All this waiting makes me antsy." They nodded to him and opened the gate leading to the foreboding tower.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…It's just as cool on the inside…" Junpei said. Akio didn't know how to take that statement.<p>

The inside of the tower was…plain in his eyes. A set of stairs leading up to a doorway at the base of a large clock was one of the only surprising structures inside. Pillars of white stone held the roof up and near the entrance was a strange circular device that Akio had never seen before.

To put is simply…it was dull. At least to Akio.

"It sure is creepy…" Yukari said.

"True that," Minako agreed.

"This is only the entrance," Mitsuru explained, "The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

Everyone looked to the doorway. It had no actual door but an eerie light illuminated it. None of them looked forward to crossing the threshold…except for Junpei who couldn't stop shaking with excitement.

"First, why don't you all get a feel for this place?" Akihiko offered, drawing attention. "Go have a look around."

"What! By ourselves!" Yukari protested.

"Seriously!" Minako quipped.

"Yeah, what they said," Minato agreed.

"We're not asking you to go very far," Mitsuru explained, diffusing the worries, "…and I'll be feeding you information from here."

"We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decision," Akihiko reassured them.

Junpei's eyes lit up when he heard that. "For real?...One of us?" he said not really asking. "Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" he shouted brazenly swinging his broadsword.

Akihiko grimaced and quickly turned to Akio. "You're in charge," he told the eldest brother.

Akio's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Pain in the ass, forget it," he answered plainly. Everyone turned to him in shock, especially his siblings. In response, Akio looked to each of them quizzically.

"I'm kidding," he said moving past Akihiko patting him on the shoulder. "I'm just nervous, that's all," he reassured them.

"Why does he get to be leader?" Junpei muttered. Akio abruptly turned back to him, grinned and said, "Because I'm your Senpai."

"Also," the male twin said turning to Junpei, "Big Bro is a lot stronger than he appears to be."

"Hey…" Akio tried to say.

"Plus," the female twin interjected, "He never knows when to quit. He takes things _way_ to far but it can be good sometimes."

"Hey!" the eldest brother objected.

"Besides," Yukari began, making Akio grimace for fear of her comment. "He's fought them before…"

Akio breathed a sigh of relief, finally hearing some praise. Junpei only really reacted to Yukari's statement, saying, "Seriously?" while looking at Akio with newfound respect.

"There's another reason," Akihiko said cutting in. Everyone turned to see him pull out his own Evoker and place it to his head. He looked directly at Yukari and Junpei and said, "Can you two summon your Persona without any difficulty, like they can?"

Junpei immediately responded, "Y-Yeah, of course I can!" Followed by Yukari with, "I think so…"

Just then, Junpei realized what Akihiko had actually said. "Wait, 'they'?" he asked confused.

"We can summon ours, too" Minako said, smiling and making a V-sign.

"It happened at the same time as Big Bro," Minato added, slightly smiling.

Junpei suddenly felt disappointed in himself, for some reason. He wanted to be the leader, the hero. But he couldn't deny that Akio was a pretty tough looking guy. Plus all the stories the twins told him about Akio taking on street gangs and such to defend them. He wasn't about to complain about not being leader next to a guy like that.

Akio noticed his glum attitude and called out to everyone, "These are Shadows we're dealing with." Everyone took note of him. "Without a Person, you're screwed…We learned that the hard way…" he said lowering his head along with his siblings. He jerked his head back up and finished with, "We can't afford to make any rash decisions."

Yukari nodded to him. "I'm aware of that," she informed him.

The twins nodded also and Junpei swallowed his pride and followed suit.

"Well," Akihiko said confidently, "Let's head inside then."

Everyone began heading for the stair, when something caught Akio's eye. A strange blue door had appeared close to the entrance. He instantly recognized it at the door from his dream, the one that led to the Velvet Room. He abruptly headed for it, pulling the blue key from his pocket. Before anyone could call out to him, he used the key and opened the door.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

This was a fun chapter to write. Now that the preliminary events are out of the way I can now focus on the more fun stuff. Like interactions between characters and the amusing things that always happen in the game during the transitions we never see. As always, R and R. Thanks again. Flames will be used to melt the snow from my driveway.


	10. And This Is Only The First Floor!

The Other Chance

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Hell yeah.

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are all great. It gives me the courage to continue. Keep it up. Thanks again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: And This Is Only The First Floor!<p>

**April 21, 2009: Velvet Room**

Akio again found himself in the comfy chair of the Velvet Room. Igor stared at him, still grinning wildly.

"I've been waiting for you," the long-nosed man informed his guest.

"That's kinda creepy…" Akio said grimacing.

Igor ignored his words, "The time has come for you to wield your power."

"Oh joy," the young man responded, "And here I thought I was getting off easy." Akio's sarcasm did nothing to halt Igor's explanation.

"The tower that you are about to venture into…" Igor began, "How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?"

Akio could help but raise an eyebrow at him. "Does it really matter?" Akio posed to Igor. "Regardless of its origins…I'm still connected to it…Aren't I?" Akio asked the question both to the long-nosed man and himself.

He felt, for whatever reason, that his fate was intertwined with the tower…No matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise, he knew that this tower was significant to his destiny.

Igor snickered at his conundrum. Akio was indeed a most interesting guest. Always had been. Ever since the first time…

"So my power…my Persona. What exactly is it?" the brave young man questioned.

Igor gently placed his hands in front of his long nose and glared at Akio. "Your power is…unique. More so than any that has come before."

"Again, you're not answering the question," Akio fumed, "Answer the goddamn question!"

Long-nose continued unabated. "Your power is the ability to harness the power of other Personas," he said, utterly confusing Akio.

Not only was the answer confusing, but that fact that Igor answered it so plainly also struck him. "And…that means I can…steal power from other Personas?" Akio asked, trying to understand.

"Your Arcana is the 13th: Death. The most powerful Personas are of this Arcana. However, since your Arcana has no weaknesses or strengths, it can draw on the power of others to sustain itself." Igor explained in his own cryptic way.

Akio thought for a moment. "So…I can learn the ability of other…Personas to increase my power?"

"Exactly." Long-nose answered.

"Would it really have been so hard just to say THAT?" Akio questioned the room caretaker.

Once again, Igor ignored his comment and continued. "Your power will grow accordingly…Be sure to keep that in mind."

"So, even if I don't learn new abilities from other Personas, I'll still get stronger." The young man said, fully considering the long-winded explanation. As he thought more on it, he began to realize how much time was going by.

"Thanks for the…lecture. But I need to get back," Akio said abruptly standing and heading for the door behind him. He wondered how he knew it led out but chalked it up to intuition.

"Please, come again of your own accord," Igor called after him, making Akio stop. "Then, I'll tell you of my true role…the manner in which I can best assist you."

Akio studied him cautiously but to no avail. Long nose was like a wall, unreadable and hard to understand. "Thanks," Akio called back.

"One moment," Igor stopped him again. "I believe I still need to introduce you to my assistants."

Akio turned back to see a tall young man and shorter young woman, both dressed in elevator attendant clothing. They both smiled warmly at him and Akio was shocked by their apparent affection for him.

"Good to see you again, Master" they said in unison, which frighteningly reminded Akio of his siblings. But then he thought, 'Again…Why is it always again?...Damn.'

Before could ponder more they introduced themselves.

"My name is Theodore, but please, feel free to call me Theo," the tall young man said.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you," the shorter young woman added.

"I'm Akio," he found himself saying automatically.

"Oh, we know," Elizabeth informed him.

"Our Master has spoken of you often," complimented Theo.

"My assistants will aid you as well," Igor said indicating them. "Until then…Farewell."

Akio felt like asking questions but knew time was short so he settled for, "Next time…Just tell it to me straight…" he said as he approached the exit. "I prefer it that way." And with that, he opened the door and proceeded through it.

After the door closed, Elizabeth turned to Theo and said, "He hasn't changed much, has he?"

"No," Theo responded, "But his attitude remains the same."

They both laughed lightly, recalling memories that neither should have.

* * *

><p><strong>April 21, 2009: Dark Hour<strong>

Akio pushed open the door and found everyone looking at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yukari suddenly asked Akio as he exited the door.

"Yeah, what's up?" Junpei chimed in. Akio looked at them confused.

"What'd you mean?" he asked them, not understanding their stares.

Mitsuru approached him. "You've been in a daze for about a minute," she informed him.

"Yeah," Minako said concerned, "You were like a zombie."

"We called out but you didn't seem to hear us," Minato added.

Akio glared at them for a moment before answering, "I just opened the door and…"

Everyone became more confused. Akio noticed it and turned around, indicating the door behind him. "This door, right behind me," he told them.

Everyone looked to each other before turning back to him. "What door?" Yukari asked.

"I don't see any door," Junpei added. Akio turned to confirm. Sure, enough. There it was. Staring him in the face. He could see it. He pressed his hand to it. He could feel it. But no one else seemed able to register it.

Minato put a hand on Akio's shoulder. "Are you okay, Bro?" he asked concerned.

Akio turned back to see everyone staring at him with distress in their eyes. Suddenly, Akio felt guilty.

"I'm fine," he assured them. "Must be nerves or something."

His answer satisfied most of them, but not Mitsuru or Akihiko. They looked to each other and nodded. They had decided to say nothing for now. Luckily for Akio, Junpei once again ruined the mood.

"Dude, you're s'posed to be our leader," he signed.

Surprisingly, Minako jumped aboard with him. "Yeah! Get your head in the game," she shouted jokingly. Akio snapped out of his funk and grinned back.

"Well, I told you I didn't wanta be the leader…" Akio began sarcastically.

"Too late now," Minato said patting him on the back.

"Yeah," Akio confirmed, "I kinda screwed the pooch on this one, didn't I?"

Everyone smiled and laughed. Then, one by one, they all shifted their gaze to the entrance to the horrific tower.

"Come on," Akio said getting their attention. "Let's go."

Akio walked past everyone, leading them up the stairs. Mitsuru and Akihiko watched them climb the stairs and enter the tower.

"Do you think they'll really be alright?" Akihiko asked Mitsuru, worried.

"I think they'll be fine," she responded. "After all,_ he's_ with them."

Akihiko laughed a bit but he agreed. Akio was certainly not the type to go down easy, especially if he was watching over everyone else. That guy's protective instincts alone were enough to kill an elephant. Give him a sword, and there's nothing that can stop him. At least, that's what Akihiko perceived of him.

Mitsuru adjusted her equipment as Akihiko took a seat nearby. He felt useless but he knew his time would come soon enough.

* * *

><p>The inside of the tower was just as plain as the entrance. At least, in Akio's eyes. Sure the walls were creepy and the floor had random blood puddles but that was normal in the Dark Hour. The only odd thing was that it remind him of the hallway in their school, which made complete sense.<p>

Everyone began looking around, spreading out.

"So, this is it, huh?" Junpei said unimpressed. "I hope I don't get lost," Yukari muttered.

Suddenly, a voice sounded through the area. "Can you all hear me?" They all jumped a little but Akio recognized the voice.

"Mitsuru…That you?" Akio asked cautiously. "Yes, it's me," she answered.

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out," she explain further.

"Wait…does that mean you can…see us?" Minako questioned.

Akio could almost hear Mitsuru smile, "It's my Persona's ability." She informed them. Akio was glad about that. Having someone to keep watch over you in a place like this was a god send.

"I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes day to day. That's why outside support is imperative," she told them, trying to be assuring.

"Well, THAT make me feel a whole lot better…" Yukari whispered under her breath. Minato caught it but said nothing. He didn't want to openly point it out. Last thing he wanted was to embarrass her, or give her a reason not to hang out with him.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru continued, "Based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any moment. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution."

"Practice makes perfect," Akio said, inadvertently taking the words out of Mitsuru's mouth.

Everyone nodded or vocally confirmed before the voice became silent. Yukari hung her head a little.

"Why is she always like that…?" she muttered again. Minato noticed it again but this time he was not silent.

"Does it really bother you that much?" he asked concerned. Yukari shot her head up and looked at him, embarrassed he heard her.

"Yeah," she slowly replied. She didn't want to lie to him. He was only concerned for her after all. "I'm okay," she reassured him. She smiled at him and he responded in kind. Yukari noticed how this smile was different from his usual one. It was…warm and inviting. She wondered why she had never seen it before. But believed it was because she just wasn't paying close enough attention.

She was mistaken though. This was a smile Minato had previously only shown to his siblings. He didn't even realize he was doing it for her, which made it all the better.

Minako and Akio noticed the exchange while Junpei practiced swinging his broadsword. Minako and Akio grinned to each other.

"Well," Akio shouted, getting attention, "Might as well do this thing." He drew his sword, the blade shimmering in the little light they had. Everyone followed suit and took an active stance. Akio moved to the front and proceeded forward, Junpei nipping at his heels, Minako right behind him, and Minato and Yukari bringing up the rear.

* * *

><p>Akio instructed everyone to stay close and they did. They moved through the twisted halls until they just about rounded the first corner when Mitsuru's voice echoed again.<p>

"Be careful," she warned, "I sense a Shadow ahead."

Akio couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Thanks for the warning."

Akio jumped out from behind the corner to face his opponent and was incredibly…underwhelmed. Before him was a single, solitary, puddle. A puddle that was pure black, holding a mask and moving by clawing at the ground, but a puddle nonetheless.

Everyone else rounded the corner and Yukari and the sibling stopped dead in their tracks. The Shadow looked incredibly similar to the ones they had nearly been defeated by.

"Look out!" Minako shouted at Akio. Akio however, turned back to them, gaping.

"What!" he gasped. He pointed at the oblivious Shadow. "It's. A. Puddle." Akio emphasized.

Minato backed-up his sister. "It's a lot more dangerous than it looks."

Akio stared skeptically at both of them. "Not you, too," he signed before continually pointing at the Shadow. "It's. A. Freaking. Puddle!" Akio practically shouted at them.

The Shadow finally noticed them just in time to see Akio dash up to it, swing his katana upward and send it flying back into a wall. The Shadow dissipated almost instantly, leaving everyone, except Junpei, flabbergasted.

"Told ya!" Akio declared. "A freaking puddle."

The siblings and Yukari could hardly believe it. What they had struggled against so viciously, Akio had killed in one hit. They considered the fact that it was different than the ones they had faced but it was still stunning.

Junpei watched the scene with utter fascination. He was ready and eager to pound the Shadows too.

Akio slowly walked up to Yukari and his siblings. He glared right at them. "The trick is not to fear them," he said, shocking everyone. "As long as you're confident you can win, you will. If you let yourselves get bogged down by fear…you're dead. Don't let it happen."

Akio's brazen confidence was infectious. Junpei felt it instantly and Minako followed soon after. Minako was, usually, always confident but the attack on the roof had shaken her. She hated that. She hated feeling weak. She hated being afraid. She knew what she needed to do.

She walked right up to Akio and glared up at him.

"The next one's mine," she demanded. Akio grinned at her bravery. "Count me in, too." Junpei said behind her. Behind them, Yukari struggled not to shake. They might not have been afraid but she was. She had nearly died last time because of her indecisiveness. She didn't want to hold anyone back but after not being able to help before…

Yukari felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Minato smiling at her. That warm smile that could give an ant the courage to take on a giant. Yukari settled herself and nodded to him determined. He did the same and moved toward the group with her.

Akio noticed all of these exchanges and unknown to everyone else…it gave him courage. As long as he knew that everyone would be there with him, he knew he could withstand anything.

Akio had never really considered himself to be strong. He was strong only when people needed him. It had gotten him this far and he hoped that it would help him be an effective leader.

"Alright," Akio said to Minako and Junpei. "You're on deck. Make me proud."

Minako and Junpei nodded to each other and moved to the head of the group. They led the way, followed by Akio and then Minato with Yukari.

* * *

><p>As they moved further down the hallway, Mitsuru's voice rang out again.<p>

"There should be a set of stair leading to an upper level coming up," she informed. "For now, please stay on this level. I can't see that far ahead yet."

The group nodded in confirmation and instead proceeded down the side hall next to the stairs. As they reached another corner, Minako pressed her back against the wall and cautiously peered around the corner.

"See anything?" Junpei asked, trying to contain his excitement. She did. Two large Shadowy birds. They carried lanterns in their claws and flew in a circle, as if they waited for something.

"Yeah," she finally answered. "A couple of birds."

Junpei's excitement faded. "Birds?" he asked disappointed.

Akio crept past both of them and took a look for himself. To him, they were a real threat. He remembered that his sister and Junpei wanted the next enemies and began to worry and regret. But he knew he had no choice.

"Alright," he said to the two eager Persona-users. "Be careful."

Minako was taken aback by the warning. "You're more worried about a couple of birds and a puddle with claws?" she chided him.

"Yes," the elder brother answered. "Birds, by nature, are more vicious than _puddles_!"

Minako had finally had enough. She grabbed Junpei and pulled him around the corner with her. The birds instantly became aware of them. They flew right for Minako, beaks pointed ready to impale the crimson-eyed girl. Minako positioned her weapon and waited.

Right before the birds got to her; she swung her naginata and split one of them in half. The other flew away in shock but it was too slow. Junpei saw his moment and leapt into the air and brought his broadsword crashing down on top of it. He slammed the bird right into the ground with a sickening crack.

The Shadows dissipated instantly and Minako and Junpei cheered in excitement. Minako and Junpei turned back to a stunned Akio, grinned and made V-sign with their hands.

"How'd ya like that!" they yelled at him. Akio snapped out of his amazement.

"See, it's not that hard, is it?" he said not really asking.

"I'll admit, it's a little scary," Junpei confessed, "But once you're out there fightin' it all seems to melt away!"

"Totally," Minako agreed.

Akio smiled at them. He knew they could hold their own and watch his back. Well…he did now anyway.

Meanwhile, Yukari and Minato watched the entire affair and felt great relief. If Minako and Junpei could easily defeat these Shadows, then they could too. Akio turned back to them grinning.

"Looks like you're up," he told them. For a moment, they hesitated. Suddenly, Yukari grabbed Minato's hand and pulled him to the head of the group. Minato didn't want her to let go and would have followed her anywhere. Akio and Minako snickered to themselves as Yukari pulled him with her as they led the group.

Junpei was too excited by his victory to even pay attention, all he was concerned with was the incredible feeling of fighting the Shadows.

* * *

><p>It took quite a while before Yukari realized that she was still holding Minato's hand. When she did she instantly retracted it, blushing. Minato didn't seem to mind so she pretended it didn't happen. Even though she knew it would bother her for a while.<p>

Yukari had her bow already notched with an arrow and Minato his short sword drawn. The group approached another corner. Akio mentally noted that there were far too many corners to this place.

As Yukari peered around it, she was suddenly attacked by a trio of…puddles. She jumped back and fired an arrow…she missed. The puddles rushed her all at once. She screamed. Akio was about to charge in when Minato jumped in front of her and slashed at the Shadows. He didn't connect but the fierceness of his attack made the Shadows back up.

Minako and Junpei started toward them but Akio held a hand out in front of them. He glared at them as if to say, "stay out of it". Minako and Junpei reluctantly backed down as Minato kept swinging his blade at the Shadows.

Yukari quickly regained her wits as she saw Minato defending her, again. Furious with herself, she stood up grabbed another arrow. She notched it, aimed carefully and let it fly.

At that moment, a Shadow pounced at Minato. Minato didn't have time to put up a guard. He watched as the Shadow nearly met him but it suddenly flew back. Minato turned to see Yukari, grinning to herself, notching another arrow. This act was all the encouragement Minato needed.

He continued his assault on the remaining Shadows. Yukari successfully landed another hit on one and Minato finished it off. The last Shadow cowered in fear. Minato and Yukari turned to it as it fled as fast as its shadowy hands could pull it.

Everyone, especially Akio, breathed a huge sigh of relief. Immediately, Minato and Yukari's demeanor changed. They jumped up into the air cheering.

"We did it!" Yukari shouted.

"Hell yeah, we did!" Minato shouted agreeing.

They jumped around more before rushing to each other and hugging. They continued to jump up and down still hugging and celebrating. Akio smiled gently at them. It wasn't often people came together this easily or this quickly. He could have attributed it to the desperateness of the situation but he just couldn't.

There was a deep friendship forming between them all and regardless of the circumstances, he knew it would be enough to see them through this ordeal.

And once again, Junpei ruined the moment. "Hey, you guys sure those rumors aren't true!" he shouted at the couple jokingly. Yukari and Minato suddenly became very aware of who they were hugging and instantly parted, muttering excuses.

Akio turned back to Junpei but Minako beat him to it. She smacked Junpei so hard his hat fell off his head. Before he could respond she yelled in his face, "IDIOT!"

Junpei struggled to speak but she stormed off furious. After he regained his wits, and his hat, Junpei approached Akio and asked, "What'd I do?".

Akio didn't even bother to look at him. "Don't look at me. I wanna hit you too."

And with that Akio also stormed off, leaving Junpei in both physical and mental distress.

* * *

><p>After, partially, forgiving Junpei, the group kept encountering more small groups of Shadows on the first floor. Their fear was beginning to dissipate as rapidly as the Shadows.<p>

Yukari and Minato fought a few more battles alone to build a solid form of fighting and defending against the Shadows. Soon, Akio resumed leading the group and they all attacked in a large group. It was safer that way after all.

After a few more encounters they got into a good rhythm. Akio lead the group from the front. Junpei and Minako helped by attacking as a team. Minato and Yukari defended and healed as necessary, occasionally leading the attack themselves.

Just as Akio felt that they were really working well as a team, Mitsuru shattered his world.

"Since you've all gained some battle experience, why don't you all split up to search for the device that will lead you back to the entrance?"

All color drained from Akio. He hated that idea. It was the worst idea anyone had ever come up with.

"That sounds like a great idea," Minako agreed, much to Akio's shock and horror.

Slowly, everyone agreed with Mitsuru. Even Yukari readily agreed to it, shattering Akio's idea of using her as an excuse to stay together.

It wasn't that he was directly opposed to the idea. He just didn't want to be too far away from them in case something…unexpected happened. His stomach churned as everyone turned to him with excitement in their eyes. He knew they wanted his approval and he didn't want to give it. But he did anyway.

"Alright, but we go in pairs," he demanded. No one argued with that, thankfully.

The pair were easy. Minako and Junpei, Minato and Yukari, Akio and…himself. The others, especially the twins, were abrasive about letting Akio go alone but he assured them he was tough enough to handle himself.

"However…Mitsuru," he called out getting her attention. "I want you to keep tabs on all of us. If any of us need help, let ALL of us know. Understand." His tone indicated that "no" was not an option.

"Of course," she replied immediately. She could feel his nervousness and didn't want to aggravate him. Besides, she completely agreed.

They then decided where they would all search. Minako and Junpei would double back to check a hallway they passed but didn't inspect. Minato and Yukari would take a left at the upcoming fork, while Akio would take the right path.

"Meet back in ten minutes at the latest," Akio warned. They group dispersed immediately, leaving Akio alone and worried. More for his friends and siblings than himself.

* * *

><p>After a good five minutes Akio was getting really worried. He kept telling himself not to be so concerned. It did nothing for him, though. He reached the end of his path in moments and returned back to the meeting place. Evidently, he had chosen the shortest hallway in the entire tower.<p>

He considered going after one of the groups but he knew it would only cause strife within the group. So he patiently waited for the others to return. Suddenly, he heard Mitsuru.

"Are you really that worried?" she asked him. When he didn't respond she continued. "Don't worry. Only you can hear me right now." Another long moment of silence.

"I'm a big brother…I'm always worried," he responded finally. "I can't stand feeling guilty. I can't stand letting other people get hurt when I could be there to help." His tone was hard and serious.

Mitsuru didn't respond for a moment. "Isn't that what trusting people is all about?" she asked him. "If you never let people in how are you supposed to be able to protect them?"

Her questions hurt. They hurt a lot. He always had worries and trust issues. He thought he finally had control over them and then this happened. It was in that moment he realized how selfish he really was. And how not in control he was over his siblings…or his own life for that matter.

"You're right," Akio agreed. "Doesn't mean it's not still hard to do though."

"Akio," she began again before gasping loudly. Akio's head shot up, "What!" he shouted.

"They're heading back!" she yelled at him. Akio was about to question the severity of her voice when she continued, "And they're being chased by Shadows!"

Akio bolted to the center of the hall scanning all direction. "Which group!" he yelled.

"Both!"

Akio heard footsteps coming from all direction. 'This is why I didn't want to split up….DAMN!' he shouted inside his head.

He notices Minako and Junpei first. Behind them, quite a ways, was a trio of Shadow birds. As they get closer, Akio takes his evoker out of his holster and presses it to his head.

"DOWN!" he screams at Minako and Junpei. They dive and hit the floor. Akio pulls the trigger and once again, the world changed. Thanatos roared to life and lunged for the birds. With a broad swing, the Persona of Death slashed the panicked birds. As Thanatos slowly retreated back to Akio's mind, the birds dissipated.

Suddenly, Akio was exhausted. Just summoning Thanatos once was enough to drain him. 'Well, at least I stayed conscious this time…damn,' he though as he fell to his knees. Minako and Junpei stood and rushed to him.

"Akio!" Minako screamed at him.

"You okay, man!" Junpei added.

Akio didn't have time to speak. He turned back to the direction Minato and Yukari are coming from. He didn't have the energy to even stand. Was it the effect of the Dark Hour? Or was it something else?

Akio knew the Death Arcana was powerful but if it immobilized him this much…how would he be able to protect everyone, let alone himself? He didn't have time to come up with an answer. In the distance, Minato and Yukari came into clear view.

As soon as they spotted Akio on the ground they run up to him. As they reached him, they whirled around to face their own opponent. It was then that Akio heard a strange clanking noise. Finally, Akio found his voice.

"Oh, that can't be good," he says aloud. As he spoke, Minako and Junpei join Minato and Yukari in defense of their weakened leader. The clanking sound gets louder and louder.

"That REALLY can't be good," Akio emphasizes. From out of the darkness comes a lion. A very large lion with a ball and chain attached to its neck. Akio gapes at it.

"Its. A. Lion!" he unbelievable shouts.

"Thanks bro, we got that!" Minato yelled back at him, readying himself for battle.

Minako stepped in front of everyone and shouted, "Everyone form up on me!" The other did as she instructed and formed a solid line in front of Akio.

Akio was not impressed by their decision and began to shout, "What do you…?" However, Minako cocked her head back to him and yelled, "Just shut up!"

Akio was speechless. Minako however, was high on adrenaline and had no trouble laying down the law.

"We can handle this," she spoke fiercely to him, "We don't need to rely on you all the time. How are we supposed to be a team when you take all glory, huh!" Akio opened his mouth but once again was shut off.

"This is why we came here!" Junpei added his voice to his female companion's passion. "Just look at you, you can't even stand up!"

Their words did nothing to reassure Akio and it was evident on his face. Minako had finally had enough of his doubt.

She pulled out her evoker and turned back to the Lion Shadow. "We're not little kids anymore!" she shouted, "So get over yourself!"

She pulled the trigger and the world shifted again. Her Orpheus emerged and hovered over her for a moment. The Lion Shadow stopped it's advance. Minako's Orpheus grabbed it's harp and violently strummed the chords. From the chords shot a blaze of fire.

The flames crashed directly into the beast. The beast howled but did not relent. It slowly began to press through the flames.

"Hermes!"

Suddenly an even bigger set of flames engulfed it. Akio looked to Junpei, his evoker placed at his head with his Persona floating above him.

The beast howled in pain but did not rest. It roared. The sound blasted through the area and the flames suddenly vanished. The Shadow was indeed powerful if it could disrupt the flames with only a single roar.

Akio tried to stand but Minato abruptly pushed him down again. Akio looked to his little brother as he too, drew his evoker. Minato pulled the trigger and his Orpheus came out, swinging his harp fiercely.

The Lion Shadow didn't have time to recover before Minato's Orpheus smashed its musical weapon into the side of its face, sending it flying.

Needless to say, Akio was beyond shock. They were winning. Without him. It was a foreign concept he had never experienced. He couldn't believe it.

Akio thought that it was his duty to protect everyone. It was his responsibility to keep them all save. It fueled him. Gave him courage. But now seeing this, he felt…weak.

They had to protect him because he had overexerted himself needlessly protecting them. He had, once again, let his assumptions of him being in control over power his judgment. It was not a pretty sight.

Akio was not one to let these emotions affect him but now, sitting on ground while his _younger_ siblings and friends defended him, he began to feel regret. Did he deserve to be leader? He couldn't help but notice how well Minato and Minako seemed to pull everyone together as well as he did.

Perhaps they didn't really need him anymore. Perhaps _he_ was the one holding them back.

Before his negative thoughts consumed him, he felt a rush of energy.

"Io"

He turned to look up at Yukari, her Persona already in the process of healing him.

"Are you alright?" her question burned his ears, "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

Akio was about to say some negative comment he would probably latter regret, when he heard his sister scream.

His eyes focused on his sister as she was propelled backward by the force of the Lion Shadow's attack. She slowly got back up and prepared for another assault. Junpei and Minato distracted the beast while she recovered and returned to the fight.

Akio stood up too quickly and felt dizzy. He fell to his knees gasping for air.

"You need to take it easy!" Yukari practically yelled at him. He didn't listen. Or rather, he forced himself not to listen. The fight had turned against them. Fatigue was evident on all their faces. They wouldn't last much longer. None of their attacks seemed to damage the beast anymore.

'If only we had time to weaken it…damn!' Akio's mind screamed. Then, he had an epiphany.

"Mitsuru!" Akio yelled, "Can you see any weaknesses?" Akio was grasping for hope, a chance, a single, solitary glimmer that just maybe she could see something they couldn't.

"Hold on a little longer!" Mitsuru's voice called back, "I think I've almost got it!" Akio let himself feel a slight amount of relief. She was already looking for a way to help. It gave Akio more courage to know that they were not alone inside this hell hole.

All Mitsuru needed now was more time. Unfortunately, time was not something they had. The beast was still attacking and showed no signs of stopping.

Junpei and Minato suddenly charged it, trying to buy time. While Minako prepared to use the last of her energy to use her evoker again.

The beast roared again and Minato and Junpei were sent flying back. They crashed into Minako before she could summon Orpheus. They all landed in a heap in front of Akio. The Lion Shadow resumed its slow advance.

Pure fear gripped Akio as he watched the Shadow advance on his comrades. He was ready to make a deal with the devil if it would save them but it wasn't the devil that came to his aid.

The Lion Shadow abruptly reared back in pain, an arrow in its eye. Yukari jumped in front of everyone, another arrow already notched.

She fired again and struck the beast in the chest, causing it to howl and retreat slightly. Akio's happiness could not be contained.

"Yeah! Great shot, Yukari!" he encouraged her. She nodded in response, not wanting to break concentration. As if to bless this rescue, Mitsuru's voice thundered around them.

"I've got it!" her voice mainly reached Yukari, "Takeba! Wind! Your Persona can contour wind! This Shadow is weak to any type of fierce wind attack!"

Yukari began to shake nervously. "But…I-I don't know how to…"

"Just concentrate," Akio spoke to her, trying not to sound panicked. "All you need to do is focus on unleashing you power. You can do it. I know you can!"

The Lion beast was slowly regaining its wits and would not be halted for long. Yukari grabbed her evoker and placed it to her head. She began breathing very heavily. Attacking was much harder than healing. When she was healing it was easy to summon her Persona but now…

Yukari felt a hand on both shoulders. She turned to see Minato and Minako standing behind her. Even Junpei was getting back up for the fight. In that moment, Yukari realized she wasn't alone. Everyone was there, right next to her, giving her strength. And that was all she needed.

She closed her eyes, braced herself and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

Wow, that was a long chapter. I agonized over this chapter so much but it finally came out the way it needed to. Sorry for the long wait on updates but I had a family emergency over the holiday break. I'm back now so I hope you'll all keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to my reviews and readers. Flames will be used for bon fires.


	11. Starting Tomorrow

The Other Chance

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Whoopie.

Author Note: Reviewers; your reviews have been very helpful and critical, keep it up. I will, hopefully, be writing more in the future. Thanks to everyone that subscribed to my story. It means a lot. Thanks for the support my friends.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Starting Tomorrow…<p>

**April 21, 2009: Tartarus**

Yukari pulled the trigger. The world shifted again. Io practically erupted from the depths of Yukari's soul. Her Persona, Io, sat upon a large, curved, floating seat with chains connecting her to her throne.

The seated figure of Io suddenly thrust her whole being forward. As she did, a powerful force of pure wind, that seemed to come out of nowhere, ruptured through the halls and directly toward the Lion Shadow.

The beast howled as the winds began ripping it asunder. It made a valiant effort to stand its ground but in the end the wind tore the beast apart.

With a final howl it collapsed and dissipated.

No one moved. They stared at the spot where the Lion Shadow had fallen. It was Akio that discovered words first.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" his voiced erupted through the area.

Everyone turned back to him. He still could not stand and he looked exhausted. Junpei and Minato lifted and helped him to walk.

"We saw the teleporting device earlier," Yukari explained, "But we had to run when that Lion showed up." Akio didn't blame them. It was freaking lion. He'd of run too.

They all followed Yukari as she led them to the teleporter. Minako followed behind the boys, just in case more Shadows appeared.

When it came into clear view they all visible relaxed. It was finally over…for now. As they gathered around it, Akio smiled and said, "Great job, guys."

His voice was only a whisper but they heard it. It wasn't much but after the horrific trial they just survived, it was more than enough. To know he trusted and supported them was welcome enough but compliments?

Minako and Minato knew his compliments were rare and they probably wouldn't hear another for quite a while. Junpei and Yukari felt honored that their Senpai had acknowledged them. Akio…well, he gave the compliment so…he felt pretty good about it.

Yukari pressed a weird looking button on the teleporter and everyone was surrounded in a bright green flash.

* * *

><p>When the green flash died down they found themselves standing at the entrance to Tartarus.<p>

"Welcome back!" Mitsuru congratulated them. Everyone turned to see their very worried Senpai.

Despite the fact that it was a loaded question, Akihiko had to ask. "So, how was it?"

Six sets of eyes glared at him with the fury of a thousand suns. Mitsuru especially, gave him a look colder than the arctic winds. Only Akio spoke to him. "I'm no longer surprised you broke your arm!"

Tension was high but surviving near death experiences did that to people. At least, it did to normal people…

"No problem!" Junpei voice sounded full of energy. Everyone looked to him as if he was on fire. It was no surprise he was like that but it still pissed them all off.

Akio decided to let it go and attempted to stand on his own. He was able to get upright, although he was a bit wobbly. Everyone watch him, ready to support him if he collapsed. Fortunately, for him, he didn't.

"Serious," Akio directed Mitsuru, "It's always like THAT? I'm surprised you two even managed to get to the stairs!"

Mitsuru and Akihiko shared a look. Akio caught it. "It's not usually like this, is it?" he asked them.

Mitsuru sighed, "I'd like to say you'll get used to it but…"

"Wait…What does that mean?" Yukari questioned, her temper returning. "We nearly died in there and it was only the first floor!"

Akihiko moved in front of Mitsuru, his face apologetic. "You may not believe this but…Usually there are only two or three Shadows on each floor."

Although it was excellent news, it raised excellent questions as well. "Then, what's so special about us?" Minato asked aloud.

"Perhaps it's because you all displayed excessive talent with your Personas," Mitsuru offered.

"Or because we went in with so many people," Akio interjected.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Akihiko told them. "Regardless of how many people enter the tower, it shouldn't affect how many Shadows appear on each floor. At least, that's what Ikutsuki said."

Akio scoffed. Any information from "That man" was skeptical at best. It didn't matter how long everyone else had experienced the Dark Hour, Akio knew that this misfortune was an omen. And a bad one at that.

However, no matter how overwhelming it felt, they still managed to come out ahead. No one was critically injured. He could still walk…barely. And best of all, Minato was gaining ground with Yukari. Just like Akio had planned. So in the end, all's well that ends well…

Okay. It was true that Akio was drained but he was uninjured for the most part. His pride had seen better days but he knew he'd get over it. He'd have to. The twins and their friends would see to that. Like it or not, they were tough enough to take care of themselves.

Akio would still worry but that was kind of his thing…at least he thought so.

As if knowing Akio was thinking about them, Junpei grinned and said, "Wow…I never knew I had that kind of power!"

At first, Akio was surprised by the level of Junpei's energy. "But damn, I'm beat…" the baseball cap boy whined. Akio suddenly felt both relieved and unimpressed. He was beat too.

"That's cause you were bouncin' around like a little kid," Yukari pointed out to Junpei. Junpei responded by glaring back at her and saying, "You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan."

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually…" she sighed.

"Well, we were doing an awful lot of fighting. It's no surprise we're so exhausted," Minato pointed out.

"Yeah, but I feel even more tired than I think I should…" Minako retorted breathing heavily herself.

Mitsuru returned to her bike, grabbed some bottles of water and proceeded to hand a bottle to each of them. As she finished to addressed them, "That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily."

Well, didn't that just sound dandy. They'd only been in there for about 20 minutes. A whole hour seemed like a nightmare on steroids. Before anyone could complain Mitsuru finished, "Don't worry, though, you'll adapt."

She smiled at them, "But I'm surprised…You all did much better than I expected…in spite of the circumstances." She grinned back at Akihiko. "At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

Akihiko could only return the grin. "Heh, we'll see about that." Akihiko and Mitsuru seemed to share a connection that Akio envied.

Friendship was not something he had ever really considered. He'd always spent time with his siblings and no one else. Seeing Akihiko and Mitsuru mess with each other made him infinitely aware of the fact that he had no real friends.

'I think it's time I change that…damn,' he thought to himself. Suddenly, his legs gave out.

Unfortunately, no one was fast enough to catch him either. Akio fell to his knees and then on his side. He had no energy left. He was tired and needed sleep…sleep good for Akio.

* * *

><p>Minato and Minako felt ashamed that they didn't catch their brother as he fell. But the feeling faded when they realized he was asleep. All panic fluttered away and they only sighed in disappointment.<p>

Well, not disappointment…Okay, maybe a little. Part of it was relief but that didn't stop the worry.

"He gonna be okay?" Minako concernedly asked her Senpai as they examined him.

Mitsuru smiled at her concern. "Yes, he's only overexerted himself…To be honest, I expected this might happen."

Everyone looked to her with concern. Mitsuru felt the eyes on her. She could have ignored them. Used her vast control of language to consul them. But she didn't want to hide it anymore. She couldn't let herself hide her suspicions anymore.

"Your brother is…special," she tried to explain, "I'm not sure why exactly. We all know he's very strong and very protective but…his power is nothing like anything we've ever seen."

Yukari felt her heated feelings beginning to rise again and could not stop herself from confronting Mitsuru.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" she was demanding, not asking.

Mitsuru held her ground, her resolve unshaken. "His Arcana is Death. The most powerful and feared of all the Arcana," her eyes became hard, "The 13th Arcana is…supposedly uncontrollable. Yet, he is able to use it. Not only that, it seems to effect his entire being."

Minako approached Mitsuru, her eyes burning with rage. "What exactly are you trying to say, _senpai_?"

Minato followed right behind her, his demeanor cool and menacing. Mitsuru found it hard to continue with everyone seemingly turning against her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Akihiko nod at her. He, at least, was there for her.

She turned back to them prepared for the worst. "I'm sorry if I upset you, all of you. It wasn't my intention," she tried to get them to understand. Her words had little effect. "Akio has a strong desire to protect. That desire fuels his Persona. And because he has such a rare Persona…I expected there to be…side effects of its use."

Even though her words made sense, the anger the trio felt was not dissipating. Mitsuru decided to try another tactic.

"I'm trying to say that I'm worried he'll over use his Persona and…" She stopped she didn't want to say it. She knew she had to but wished she didn't. "Overusing his Persona could have…disastrous affects his mind."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Minato practically threatened.

Mitsuru refused to avert her gaze from them. It was her duty not to run from this situation. "There is a chance that…overusing his Persona could potentially…shatter his consciousness."

The trio took in involuntary step back. They didn't need to ask what that meant. His mind could crumble. Be torn apart by his own power. And knowing Akio, he wouldn't hesitate to do it if it meant protecting his friends.

The twins looked to each other horrified. Yukari couldn't stop her hands from trembling. Junpei, who had managed to stay out of the confrontation, balled his hands into fists.

They didn't want to believe it. But they already had evidence. He had collapsed twice, each time after summoning his Persona. None of them felt hardly any adverse effects while he had shown several.

"This can't be real…" Yukari muttered. Minato and Minako looked at their peacefully sleeping brother. How could someone so strong...No. They wouldn't considered it.

"At present," Akihiko began, "He isn't in any danger. But if he keeps over working himself like this…" No one had to ask what he meant. Akio tended to push himself far beyond his capacity.

"There is good news though," Akihiko informed them, "Like Mitsuru said, his Arcana is effecting him but that doesn't mean it's necessarily all bad. Also has the potential to strengthen him. It will take time but eventually he should be able to overcome his…condition."

The twins moved back to Akihiko. "You mean...it's possible he'll…" Minako choked out.

"Yes," Mitsuru answered, "In fact, it's more likely that he'll become even stronger. But there is still a great risk."

"And that risk is his mind exploding?" Junpei asked as subtly as a freight train crashing into an orphanage.

"As long as he doesn't overuse the power of his Persona, then he should become more resilient to it." Mitsuru told them trying to give them hope. She also didn't want Akio to destroy himself with his overprotective tendencies.

He was a leader, even if he didn't want to be. He was smart, level headed, and above all…dependable. She had no doubt that he was best suited to lead them. If only he could learn to rely on them more…

"What can we do?" Yukari shyly asked. Everyone, even Junpei and Akihiko turned to Mitsuru for answers.

Mitsuru could only smile. With such wonderful people surrounding him, she knew he could overcome this hardship. He wasn't alone. All they really needed to do was help him realize that. She needed everyone else to realize it too.

"We need to be there for him. Protect him." She knew they understood. "We need to focus our defenses on him. If he is lost during a battle we are all lost. We all need to become stronger. Strong enough to stand beside him and support him and each other."

They all nodded and looked to him. He was their pillar. Their rock. They could gladly take the hit for him if need be.

Minato and Minako shared a look. This was their purpose. They would be strong enough to support their brother as he had always done. He was the reason they lived and they knew it.

Yukari though of how much Akio went out of his way for her. He cared. He didn't have to but he did. He reminded her of her father. She would not lose anyone else. She looked to the twins, embraced their resolve, and knew that her place was with them.

Junpei hated that he was obviously not as strong as Akio. But that really didn't matter to anymore. Akio had always been fair. Never looked down on him. And he'd be damned if he denied that he respected his senpai. Junpei knew he'd fight by Akio's side, no matter the danger.

Akihiko thoughts were only of the time he needed to recover. He didn't feel right, making Akio take such a heavy burden. Besides that, Akio was dependable guy that Akihiko knew he could trust. They were friend in the making. Or at least Akihiko wanted to believe that.

Mitsuru only felt guilt at this turn of events. She didn't want to place them in danger but knew it was not her choice. She decided long ago to support the cause but now, even with how slight it was, the cause had shifted. She knew she needed to trust him. He was worth fighting alongside.

Even if he didn't want it. Akio had won their respect, admiration, friendship…and he hadn't even tried. His Persona was not his only gift. He, himself, was a gift. He would never admit or acknowledge it but it was true. Just him being himself was enough.

Perhaps it was the desperateness situation. Perhaps it was karma. Or perhaps they all felt a kind of connection with him. Like they had always known him. Long before their meeting. As if fate had given them the chance to meet again.

* * *

><p>Akio's sleep was disrupted by a sudden jerk. His eyes flew open to see Junpei leaning down to him in a precarious position.<p>

That day, Akio tolerance for misunderstandings shank three sizes. He let out a blood-curdling scream and punched Junpei in the nose. Junpei fell back and hit his head on the ground.

Akio jumped up and noticed everyone gather around him, watching him, like he was on display. He blankly stared at everyone while they looked to him with concern. He also noted that they were still in Tartarus.

"I get molested and you guys just watch!" he shouted. His panic seemed amusing to them because starting with his siblings, they all erupted into laughter. Except for Junpei, who was shell-shocked.

"And now you laugh at my pain. I need a shower," his tone was slowly returning to normal. He perceived that maybe he was overacting.

Amid the laughter Yukari said, "Junpei just wanted to show you how much he cared." Her tone scared Akio. It was far too sweet.

"That's not what I said!" Junpei screamed at her. "All I said was that I'd carry him because Akihiko-senpai's injured!"

Wait. Carry. Injured. Senpai. It all rushed back. After they had returned, he passed out. It all made sense…That didn't make the current situation any better but at least he wasn't confused as to why Junpei had become so "friendly".

Minako snuck up behind Akio and leapt onto his back, wrapping her hands around his neck. "You really thought you were gonna get raped, didn't ya!" she squealed at him.

"Yes, yes I did. Now, will you all please tell me what the hell's going on before you all give me a heart attack?" he said prying his sister off him.

Mitsuru, still smiling, walked up to him. "It seems you overused your power," she explained. "Overusing your Persona can lead to extreme exhaustion." She felt bad, not telling him the full truth but at this point she figured the truth would do more harm than good.

Akio looked to her confused. "And this justifies the attempted rape, how!" he shot at her.

From behind him Junpei shouted, "It's not like that! I just wanted to help."

"Stay out of this Junpei," Akio pointed at him, "You are a victim too. They forced you to do this!"

Akio was obviously being overly dramatic on purpose. It was his way of coping with the shame of being the only one to pass out. He assumed it worked as no one really seemed upset, aside from Junpei but that was expected.

"Anyway," Minato interrupted, "Now that you're awake, I think we'd better be going."

Akio decided to drop the act. "Yeah, I've had enough of tower from hell for one night."

As they all headed for the door, Akio noticed that they were all extremely quiet. Despite their idle chatter, everyone seemed really down. Akio couldn't help but find fault with himself. He must have let them down, he felt.

'They probably are worried that I won't be an effective leader now…damn' he cursed himself as he made his way out.

Akio knew he needed to change his attitude. He'd spent far too much time being concerned solely with this siblings and himself and not enough time enjoying life. He'd start tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow'd be a great time to start.

They all left the tower from hell each unaware of the newfound resolve they all had for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>April 22, 2009: SEES Dorm<strong>

Sleep came easy to Akio that night. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was out.

He awoke in the morning to his buzzing clock. With a swift smack, it was silent. He forced himself out of bed. As he prepared for his day, a thought dawned on him. He hadn't dreamt that night.

It was incredibly unusual for him. He always had hazy dreams. He couldn't remember a night when he didn't see vague images of unexplainable events.

Often he would dream about having friends. Not just dream of hanging out with random people. No. It was always the same people. Their faces were fuzzy but he knew it was always the same group of people. Sometimes a little dog would be with them. Sometimes a younger kid. Sometimes they were out having fun. Sometimes just eating a meal together.

The strangest thing was, every time he had one of those dreams, it felt like something was pushing him away from them. Like something was desperately trying to stop the dream from occurring.

He would usually awaken in a cold sweat, trying to remember the dreams. The dreams always faded fast from his memory, no matter how hard he tried to remember. In the end, all he remembered was the simplest of details.

'Dreams of a past life…damn,' he often joked with himself. The dreams were like déjà vu. He could swear to seeing them before but obviously it was impossible since most of his dreams involved fighting horrific monsters…

'Wait…' he thought his head jerking up all of a sudden. 'The dreams…' He concentrated on them for a moment. For some reason he felt that his dreams of battling monsters was similar to…

Just then a loud knock. "Hey! Hurry up in there or we'll leave you behind!" he heard a familiar voice shout to him. Minako certainly did have a subtle way with words…and actions.

He forgot what he was thinking about, remembering an assembly was scheduled for today. The perfect chance for a nap. He grabbed his bag and wooden sword and rushed to meet his siblings and friends.

* * *

><p>Junpei came with them to school, since he now lived in the same dorm. They initially didn't mind the company but soon Junpei began being his usual "Impress everyone with my lack of knowledge" self.<p>

Akio felt like calling him out on the idea that homework was a conspiracy to get students to waste paper to speed up the process of global warming. In the end, Akio decided not to because to his non-functioning, sleepy mind…the theory was sound.

They reached the school and headed for the assembly. Akio slipped away from everyone to sit with his class. He noticed Akihiko sitting alone and approached.

"Moring," Akihiko greeted a yawning Akio. "Whatever," Akio replied, still yawning.

"Better not fall asleep during the assembly," the boxer warned. Akio looked to him puzzled.

"Will I be shot?" he questioned sarcastically. Akihiko's face became grim; something Akio would learn came from fear.

"Worse," Akihiko said lowering his head and shuddering. "What's worse than being shot," Akio asked taking the empty seat next to him.

Akihiko's head shot up and Akio saw the intense fear in his eyes. "Mitsuru," was all the silver-haired young man said.

Akio looked at him skeptically and said, "I think I can handle her."

Akihiko grabbed Akio by the collar and pulled him in closer to whisper, "That because you've never been through one of her…Executions!" Akio noted the fear in Akihiko's eyes turning into panic. Whatever Mitsuru had done to him in the past left scars deeper than craters.

Akio thought back to how fierce and determined Mitsuru often…well, always was. Imagining her capabilities with the vast amount of wealth and power her family had was not hard and it was enough to make him willingly beat his head on a chair to wake up. Which he did, much to Akihiko's surprise and dismay.

It couldn't be helped. Mitsuru was Student Council President and therefore would be speaking today. Although his methods of staying awake were often painful, they were incredibly effective…most of the time. He _would_ stay awake for this. Even if it killed him. Which, at the moment, it just might.

Akihiko grinned a bit at Akio's newfound determination to stay among the living. He knew he'd never be bored as long as Akio was round.

"So, we're in the same class…" Akio said spontaneously. Akihiko was taken aback by the comment.

"Yeah…" he began.

"I never really noticed until now," Akio interrupted.

Akihiko eyes widened. "You didn't notice until NOW!" he exclaimed.

Akio response was to shrug. "I usually sleep all through class so…"

Akihiko face-palmed. How did this extraordinary young man survive this long without help? Akihiko was glad he took it upon himself to keep an eye on him. Maybe this way, they'd survive Mitsuru's insane perfectionist tendencies together.

Before they could talk further, they heard Mitsuru being announced. They looked up to her with a mixture of camaraderie, fear, and admiration. Strange emotions to mix if you've never tried.

As Mitsuru took the stand, the young men couldn't help but notice how majestic she looked. Not that it was any different from other days but for some reason she looked more…radiant.

Akio felt it and leaned forward a bit. She had a kind of mystic aura surrounding her that bathed her in a light of radiance. Akio cursed himself for not staying awake in class to get to know her better. He was even jealous of Akihiko because at least he was on friendly terms with her.

Mitsuru began her speak, disrupting his thoughts. She started with a simple introduction but quickly turned to the pressing issues.

Accepting responsibility for bettering the school – The commitment it takes to succeed in life – Digging deep down into yourself to find the motivation to unleash your inner strength – Working toward a bold future without losing sight of reality…

Akio had to stop listening for a second. This all seemed far too familiar to him. He looked back at her, stunned. She was using the speech as a method of motivating him. Well, not just him, but all the Persona-users.

'Crafty bitch…damn,' he couldn't help but be impressed. Not often someone finds a way to secretly encourage their companions while addressing a large number of uninvolved people. Now, he was sure of it…Mitsuru was definitely a woman to be feared…and respected.

Before he realized it, Mitsuru had thanked everyone and left the stage. An eruption of clapping and cheers followed. Mitsuru was definitely the most popular girl in the entire school. Hell, maybe the whole country of Japan.

Akio looked to Akihiko and noticed the same kind of admiration in his eyes. Something else was there too…longing maybe? Akio wasn't sure and didn't have time to ponder before everyone was shuffled off to class.

As Akihiko and Akio approached the classroom they noticed Mitsuru advancing toward them. She was obviously pleased with herself but had something else on her mind.

"Nice speech," Akio congratulated her as she neared them.

"Thank you," she replied politely. "Frankly, I'm surprised you were awake for it."

Ice ran through Akio's veins. The message was infinitely clear. Even so, Mitsuru continued. "I realize that transferring here must have been difficult but that's no reason to let yourself become lax with your schoolwork."

The smile on her face did not conceal the icy meaning to her words. She might as well have hit him with a brick that had "STAY AWAKE" plastered on it. The scary thing was…her words did more damage than even a slab of concrete might have done to him.

Akio laughed nervously. "Yeah…my bad," he squeaked out. Mitsuru continued smiling and slowly brushed past him.

"Well, we'd best be going," she informed them, "We wouldn't want to be late." She kept walking as Akio and Akihiko stayed at a safe distance.

When they reached the classroom, Mitsuru entered first and Akihiko whispered to Akio. "Welcome to hell." Akio shuddered.

"Hell is cold…" he sighed as he and his fellow survivor headed for room.

On that day, Akio officially "began" to learn.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

Sorry it took so long to update. Finals are this coming and I was needing time to work on them. There is something I wanted to mention, in case no one realized it yet. I am not writing this story from a game point of view. Rather it is from a story point of view. Because of this I am leaving out the ideas of social links and leveling. It is purely the story with no video game influences. It's hard to write but well worth it.

As always, please R and R. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I will try to respond if I can. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows.


	12. Uncertain But Not Unsure

The Other Chance

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. That's right.

Author Note: Sorry for the late update but finals are no over so I have time to write again. YAY! Thanks for the support my friends. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Uncertain But Not Unsure<p>

**April 22, 2009: Gekkoukan High**

Akio officially hated school. It's not like he ever liked it in the first place but before he was able to _sleep_ through it. Now that Mitsuru had taken away his precious "sleepy time", he felt like he had less energy.

He did. There was no mistaking that.

It didn't help that Mitsuru would occasionally glanced at him to make sure he was awake. He felt like a death row inmate that needed to be observed for signs of suicide. Which at the moment didn't sound all that horrible to him.

After final bell rang, Akio let out the loudest sigh this world has ever heard. He let his head fall onto his desk with a sickening thud. He was content to just stay there but he felt Mitsuru approach him. It was after class though, so he figured he was, relatively, safe from her wrath.

"Looks like you went the entire day without falling asleep," she said as she approached, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." She had meant it as a kind of joke. Akio could have found more humor in politicians talking about the weather.

"You keep saying that," he said, his face still imbedded into the desk, "I'm starting to believe it's a lie!"

Mitsuru laughed a little at his comment. "We'll, I've got a Student Council meeting today so I have to be leaving now," she patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be able to adjust. I have faith in you." She was being sincere and Akio knew it. Despite that, it was salt in the wound to him and all he did was groan.

Mitsuru departed and Akihiko came over and patted him on the back. "Looks like you survived…at least for now."

Akio shot his head up at him. "How do you this everyday!" Akio never knew school was so...so…boring! It was not only difficult but boring. How did anyone manage to survive this cruel form of torture that made Tartarus look like a day at the park?

Akihiko shrugged, "I don't know. After a while you just learn to tune them out." That made sense. Akio just needed to endure this torture until he learned not to listen to the instructors. It was the perfect plan. It would require time and energy, the two things Akio valued more than most other things. But this was his challenge. Besides, if his siblings found out he was scared shitless by Mitsuru…he shuddered at the thought.

"Come on, man," he heard Akihiko call to him, "Let's go already." Akio sluggishly picked himself up and clomped after his friend.

* * *

><p>When they reached the gate they were swarmed by Akihiko's fangirls. Akio was thrilled at the attention but soon found it was only for Akihiko.<p>

"Come on, man. Share the love," Akio said leaning toward his friend.

"There's no love to share," Akihiko retorted, "I don't even know their names."

Akihiko pushed through the swarm and Akio followed, more than a little disappointed. Akio made his feeling clear, scowling most of the way home. Akihiko took notice.

"What's with you?" he asked concerned. Akio glared at him.

"You wasted a very good opportunity for me," he shot back. Akihiko glared back at him.

"Are you really that shallow? Those girls don't like ME. They like the guy who wins boxing matches," Akihiko retorted.

Akio grinned which surprised Akihiko. "All I'm saying is if you don't like them that much…just push them off on me! I'll take good care of them. Everybody needs a rebound guy."

The boxing champ was beginning to understand. Akio's humor was…different. He knew it would take time for him to become accustomed to his new friend's…antics. But in a strange way it felt good. Perhaps having someone so relaxed would help him to loosen up too. It had been too long since he'd had a real friend.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," he finally answered, grinning himself. He and Akio walked home together, discussing ways to hook Akio up with two or three or twelve of the fangirls.

Meanwhile, Minato, Minako, Yukari and Junpei waited at the front gate for Akio to arrive and walk home with them…

* * *

><p><strong>April 23, 2009: Paulownia Mall<strong>

Akihiko took Akio, his siblings, Yukari and Junpei to meet Officer Kurosawa. Akihiko explained that the officer knew about their circumstances and would assist them as best he could. It seemed that the weapons they used were obtained through Officer Kurosawa and if they needed replacements, he as the guy to come too.

Akihiko gave each of them 50,000 yen from Ikutsuki saying, "He felt you all deserved it." It wasn't an awful lot of money but more than enough for karaoke, if they pooled their money together.

Minako had suggested it, of course. Telling everyone it built character to sing loudly in front of people. Minato tried to back out but his determined twin wanted him to sing a duet with her. Akio perceived this as an "elaborate" scheme to help Minato and Yukari grow closer. No way he'd miss this. Junpei was just excited to be doing something with friends.

Akihiko had to leave because of boxing practice saying he'd join another time.

As they all headed toward the Karaoke place, something caught Akio's eye. A blue butterfly. He stopped in place. It was the exact same one he'd seen on the train when they first arrived. He was sure of it.

"What's up, bro?" Minato asked him. Akio turned back to everyone. They were almost there. All he had to do was say, "It's nothing" and keep going but for some reason he knew he couldn't.

"I gotta check on something. I'll be right there!" he shouted heading for the butterfly. "Minako, get my fav ready for me!" The twins knew he'd never miss his favorite song. It was insurance to make sure they knew he _was_ planning on coming back.

* * *

><p>Akio chased the butterfly into a back alley. It was strangely lit with an ominous blue color that Akio knew he'd recognized. The butterfly landed on the back wall. A bright blue light engulfed the area. Akio shielded his eyes. When the light died down, there stood a blue door.<p>

"Oh joy," the young man sighed as he approached it. Igor was calling him. And no matter how much he wanted to ignore it, he knew he had unfinished business with the long nosed freak.

He pushed open the door and passed through it.

* * *

><p><strong>April 23, 2009: Velvet Room<strong>

"Welcome back, Master Akio" Elizabeth and Theo echoed together.

"'Sup." Akio took his seat and glared at Igor. Igor merely stared at Akio behind his large hands and gargantuan nose. After nearly a full minute of silence, Akio was ready to explode.

"Well…" he began but stopped. He had expected Igor to be more animated than his. They way he kept staring at him was like a stalker closing in on his victim. Another minute of silence. Akio was fed up with the pointlessness of his summons.

He stood up from his chair and made his way to the door. Elizabeth and Theo gasped. Akio ignored them. He reached for the door handle when the creeper finally spoke.

"I'm sorry to have upset you so," long nose said, almost apologetically. "I was merely taking the time to observe you."

Akio whirled around, "And just what do you need to OBSERVE exactly!" He hadn't meant to shout but did anyway.

Again Igor became silent, further infuriating Akio. Elizabeth slowly approached him. "It seems that the Master is concerned for your health." Akio glared at her but she continued. "You have come into possession of a very rare power."

Suddenly, Akio recalled his last discussion with these three. He had demanded answers. Something seemed different this time. It was like they set up this event just to get him to ask his questions. Most likely, Igor's silence was part of this. Though Akio couldn't fathom why.

"I shall explain," Theo said crossing to the other side Igor. "We residents of the Velvet Room are not allowed to speak of events beyond our control."

"What the hell does that mean?" Akio questioned.

"It means that we are unable to speak freely about the…nature of your power without first being asked." Theo's words may have been cryptic but also enlightening. Akio was beginning to place the puzzle together. They could only answer his questions directly. Unless he asked, they could not speak of it.

'So, they weren't keeping the truth from me. They just couldn't talk about it…damn.'

He felt like a jerk now. Yelling at them for something that was, partially, his fault. Well, now he at least could get some answers. Or so he hoped.

"Okay," he said loudly. "First off: Why do you all keep talking to me as if you know me? I don't remember meeting any of you before, so how is it you know me?"

Elizabeth and Theo looked to each other frowning. It seemed that the only one allowed to answer this question was Igor himself. This time, the long nose freak did not remain silent.

"I'm afraid that all I am allowed to tell you is that we have indeed met before. Under similar circumstances."

So much for getting answers. Akio was somehow not surprised. This whole thing felt so familiar and nostalgic but he could not understand why.

"Why can't you tell me anymore?" Akio asked curiously.

Igor sighed, "I have been forbidden from revealing any more. Do not ask whom has forbidden me, for I cannot say."

Akio grinned, it unsettled the assistants. "Does that mean that if I find out more on my own you can confirm or deny the information?"

Igor smiled against his better judgment. This young man was truly a most unique guest. No other being had ever considered Igor to play such a role. It was invigorating for the butler-esque man.

"I suppose that can be arranged," Igor replied, his assistants visible relaxing.

"Alright," Akio continued, "Second: Beyond information. You said you had some other role to play in all this. What is it?" It wasn't a burning question but Akio still wanted an answer.

Igor's smile faded. "I am here to help infuse your Persona with the power of other Personas."

"And how do we do that?"

"I'm not quite sure."

Akio was stunned at that answer. "You're really not helping. I hope you know that."

Long nose set his hands down on the table, revealing his entire face. "Normally, I am able to fuse different Personas together to create new Personas. However, since you are only capable of summoning Thanatos, it is unlikely you will have need of this skill."

Akio considered what he meant. Fusing Personas seemed tricky anyway. Trying to somehow use that power to strengthen him seemed…unreal. Theo then chimed in.

"So, if Thanatos is the only Persona he can summon then…fusing it with other Persona shouldn't actually change Thanatos. It should only give the previous Persona's power to Thanatos. Am I right?" Everyone turned to Theo who now felt embarrassed. "It was only a suggestion…"

"Actually…" Igor began, "It would be possible in a sense." Akio turned to Igor as he continued. "Each time Thanatos slays an enemy, he absorbs part of their power. I could use my ability to fuse this power with him and therefore give him the powers of those he defeats."

Akio liked were this was going. Having an all-powerful Persona sounded like a slice of heaven after the fiasco of the other night. None of them had dared go back so soon after that night. None of them felt ready for it. But with this new found power maybe…

"I must warn you though," Igor's voice cut off his thoughts. "The more power Thanatos obtains, the more it will take a toll on you." Akio raised an eyebrow at him. Take a toll on him, what was that supposed to mean? Akio then thought back to fainting episodes and Igor's _observation_ of him when he entered. Once again, Akio felt they were keeping something from him.

"By, 'take a toll' you mean…" he left the question open for any of them to finish. Elizabeth and Theo looked away from him. Only Igor held his gaze. Igor replaced his hands back in front of his face before he spoke.

"The mere fact that you can summon Thanatos is incredible. But that doesn't mean it's without a price," Igor informed his guest. Akio stood fast, listening intently. "Just summoning the Death Arcana is dangerous, especially one so powerful as Thanatos. Because of that, this Arcana requires much more energy than other Personas."

Akio was quickly beginning to understand. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed. Each time he summoned Thanatos it felt like something inside him was draining away. He tried to ignore it but it was evident that it was a threat to his life.

"So, you're telling me if I overuse Thanatos…" he began but choked back halfway through.

"It will destroy you," Igor said plainly. The assistants couldn't bear to see Akio's reaction. This wasn't the kind of thing a young, 17 year old boy ever had to deal with. Just using his exceptional power would kill him. It must be so hard for him.

Then they heard laughing. Akio was laughing. Not out of sadness or pity but of amusement. He laughed louder and louder until they all stared at him like he was Sasquatch. His laughter died down somewhat and he spoke.

"To be honest, I kind of expected this," Igor and the assistants were shocked. "After you told me that my Arcana was Death…I got to thinking: 'What power could equal that of Death?'. The only answer is life! It makes sense that it is powered by MY life!" He smiled to himself, genuinely. "Believe it or not…I'm okay with this. If that's what it takes to keep them safe…then I think it's worth it."

The Residents could barely believe their ears. One so young was so willing to give up his life for others. If they hadn't been fully aware of who this young man was, they would have thought him insane.

"There is some good news," Theo said, not wanting all hope to be lost. Akio turned back to him, still smiling. It reassured the assistants. "Even though this power does require life, it will regenerate over time."

"Oh, well that's good," Akio nodded, slightly surprised and relieved.

"As long as you give yourself time to recover you should eventually be able to use it without much fear of losing your life," Elizabeth further explained.

Akio could have hugged them. "Well, this day just keeps getting better and better." He turned to Igor whose expression was hidden behind this large hands and nose. Akio could not see the small man grinning at him, obviously pleased.

Akio truly was the only one with the chance to change their fates. Of this, Igor was not certain.

"So, how do we this thing?" Akio rubbed his hands together approaching Igor, shocking him.

"Do what?" Igor asked. Akio grinned at him. "Make Thanatos the Jesus of Personas, of course!" he shouted at long nose.

"Well, I'm afraid that at the moment you haven't defeated enough opponents for me to attempt my fusion." Igor was very pleased that Akio was so enthusiastic but he knew the young man needed more time before he was ready to do that.

Besides, Igor wasn't completely sure he could pull it off either. He'd need to test the idea first and there was no way he'd let Akio know that. The boy wasn't exactly the most patient or level-headed person when it came to such delicate matters.

"Alright," Akio conceded, "I suppose that's enough for today then." Akio strode toward the door but was stopped by the assistants again.

"Please wait," Elizabeth called to him. He turned back to them.

"If it's not too much trouble…" Theo began, "We would like to request your services."

"My services," Akio grinned sheepishly.

"Yes," Elizabeth continued, "You see, we are unable to leave this place at this current time so…"

"We would request that you help us with a few…errands. If you will," Theo finished.

Akio's expression hardened a bit. The assistants felt maybe it was going too far but he had been very accommodating before…

"I draw the line at grocery shopping." His answer was accompanied with a smile. The assistants were ecstatic. Not vocally but Akio could see it in their faces. He'd made their day.

"Well, if that's all…I have to go watch my little brother fall into a trap," he said as he opened the door. "Later!" he shouted as he closed the door behind him.

The Residents of the Velvet Room were very pleased. It seemed that he was truly the same man they had always known him to be.

* * *

><p><strong>April 23, 2009: Paulownia Mall<strong>

Akio arrived at Karaoke just in time for Minato and Minako's duet. However, Minako suddenly had to pee and graciously asked Yukari to take her place. Yukari fervently denied but Minako's persistence won the day.

As she passed Akio, Minako winked at him and he smiled at her. Maybe she was going too far with the "hook up Minato and Yukari" plan but damn if it wasn't amusing. Akio watched as they awkwardly sang a party song together and Akio was very pleased that his sister had not chosen a sappy love song. It would have killed the mood.

Strangely enough, when the song was over, neither of them complained.

Minako returned just in time for Akio's favorite song to come on. Which he sang with more passion than an arrogant pop-rock star. Junpei tried to outdo him but failed miserable, not only at singing but at dancing. It hurt to watch, literally.

It was a really good day for all of them. Even though they all had a negative thought chewing at the back of their minds. Little did they know that it was all for the same reason.

* * *

><p><strong>April 24, 2009<strong>

The day passed quickly. Even with Akio forcing himself to stay among the living during class. It was difficult concentrating when all he was concerned about was the tower. It had occupied his thoughts all day.

It didn't help that he was technically _standing_ in the tower already. Why was the school the tower? It made no sense. Sure, a place of hell during the day should be a place of hell at night too, but this was ridiculous…

Class had finally ended and Akio was preparing to head home with Akihiko. Akio had gotten in the rhythm of heading back home with his new friend. He had thought that his siblings would have reacted more…unnerved. But they easily accepted it, for reasons foreign to Akio.

They probably enjoyed hanging out with people other than family all day. Strangely enough, so did Akio. He needed a break from The Monsters.

As they headed for the door, Akio noticed Mitsuru packing up her bag. He practically b-lined for her. She turned around to find him standing very close to her. She instinctively took a step back.

"Akio…" she spoke, "Can I help you with something?" She was perplexed as to why he sought her out.

"Yeah, I got question for you," He said plainly. "You doing anything after school?"

Those who hadn't already left the room suddenly stopped. All eyes turned to them. Had Akio really just done that? Was he really asking her to…?

Akihiko moved closer, quite shocked by his friend's forwardness and also feeling some kind of odd pressure in his chest as well.

Mitsuru was frozen. Her eyes widened and for the first time in her life, she was without her extensive vocabulary. She opened her mouth to speak but it only hung in place. She wanted to ask why he was making such an advance but before she could…

"Akihiko and I are heading back. I need to talk to both of you."

A wave of disappointment fluttered around the room. Akihiko, however, felt relief for unknown reasons. Mitsuru shut her mouth and nervously laughed. Of course that was all he meant.

Akio, oblivious to the looks of others, glanced around the room trying to discover what was so interesting. Mitsuru regained her regal features and smiled at him.

"Well, since I don't have Student Council today. I suppose I could accompany you." She refused to show that she had been flustered.

Akio smiled wide. "Great. Let's mosey!"

* * *

><p>The three of them chatted about school and other issues until they were safely at the train station. Akio didn't want to discuss certain issues with "normal" students around. He waited until they were all safely on the monorail heading back home.<p>

"We need to go back," he said abruptly, getting his friends' attention.

"To Tartarus?" Akihiko nervously asked. Akio nodded. It had been two whole days since they had gone and it was really bothering him. Avoiding Tartarus may be safe but it didn't get them any closer to solving the mystery of the Dark Hour.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuru asked concerned. "I don't want to push you…"

"Maybe a push is what we all need," Akio's voice was firm and determined. "I'm tired…Tired of avoiding this. The longer we run from this, the harder it'll get." He let out a great sigh. "I'm sick of running without moving forward. It's time I changed that."

He wasn't looking at them now. He stared straight ahead. His words more for himself than anyone else.

Akihiko was still worried because he wouldn't be coming. He had kept reassuring Akio that once he got back on his feet, so to speak, he'd be on the front lines with him. While this was encouraging, it gave Akio the sense that he was weak. And if it's one thing he, and his siblings, couldn't stand…it was being weak.

Mitsuru wanted to tell him to wait but knew it was no good. They'd go, even without support. Akio was not the kind of guy to let things keep him down.

"Alright," the red-haired young woman consented. "If you think you're ready, then we'll try again." Guilt racked her mind. If he pushed himself too far…would they be able to save him. She needed to follow her own advice and believe in them…all of them.

Akio grinned. "Tonight then!"

Mitsuru and Akihiko stared at him in shock. "What? I didn't mean to go tonight…"

"Doesn't matter," Akio cut her off. "We'll go tonight. I hereby exercise my position as leader and say TONIGHT!"

Akihiko moved to him, "That's too reckless!" Akio's grin grew wider. "It'll be fine."

"You don't know that!" Akihiko pressed. "Have a little faith will ya!" Akio blasted back, completely amused with himself.

As the two kept arguing Mitsuru noticed something. Akio wasn't the type to rush into anything he was unprepared for. If he suggested that they go tonight, he must know that not only was he ready but everyone else too.

"Alright."

The young men stopped and turned wide-eyed to her.

"Repeat please," Akio asked.

"Alright. You may go to Tartarus tonight."

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko objected, "Are you really gonna let them go? Just like that…"

The glare Mitsuru gave him could have frozen God in place. Akihiko rarely ever saw that bone-chilling look. It was final. No use arguing. He sighed in defeat. Mitsuru took the opportunity to smile at him.

"Like he said. Have faith in them Akihiko. I do."

The boxing champ wanted to have faith. He really did. But seeing how badly the _first floor_ went for them, his confidence in them was at an all time low. Still, after befriending the oldest sibling, he knew he should have more faith in them.

He turned and looked Akio right in the eye. "I won't be there to save your ass. So make sure you don't make any mistakes this time, okay?"

Akio smiled back at him. "No way I'm dying yet!" His mood could not have been better. So he decided to play.

"By the way…" he turned to Mitsuru. "Why did you look so flustered when I asked you come with?"

Mitsuru nearly gasped. Akio eyed Akihiko, grinning "It's not like I was asking her out on a DATE or anything!" Akihiko turned red. Whether from embarrassment or anger, Akio was unsure but he didn't take his chances.

The door to the train burst open and Akio sped out the door, laughing like a lunatic. Mitsuru stood, mouth agape, unsure of how to react. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Akihiko reassured her, "You get used to his, uh…humor."

Mitsuru continued to stare forward, "I'm beginning to think I should introduce him to my family's councilor."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

Hello, everybody. How is Christmas season going? I'm just writing and working. I asked Santa for more time to write…he'd better deliver! Either way, have a happy Christmas and a merry new year. If you don't celebrate…I don't know what to tell you.

Please R and R. Thanks! Flames will be used power my electric heater...somehow.


	13. This Is Gonna Suck

The Other Chance

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Yup.

Author Note: Thanks for the support my friends. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: This Is Gonna Suck<p>

**April 24, 2009: Tartarus**

There they stood, weapons in hand, ready for whatever the damned-able tower had waiting for them. Well…they felt ready anyway. Whether they were really ready or not, time could only tell.

The lobby of the horrid tower was just as unimpressive as ever to Akio, and the others had more pressing thoughts on their minds. It didn't take much to convince them to come. In fact, it was more of a…

"We're going to Tartarus."

"Okay."…Kind of moment.

Akio had been right when he'd sensed that everyone was equally as eager to explore as they were horrifically frightened. However, Akio was aware that fear is a powerful motivator. In fact, he was counting on it.

So, they checked their equipment, which included some new "armor" for them to wear. Kurosawa had been kind enough to supply them with arm and leg guards. Mostly training gear for cops but it was better than just a school uniform.

No one was talking much. Even Akio was deafly silent. He was unaware that the silence was caused not only by fear but also for concern about _his_ health. He knew that he shouldn't keep it from them but how easy is it to say, "If I overuse my Jesus-like powers, my head will explode!"

On the other side, the rest of the Persona-users had that concern well covered. While Akio had spent more time with Akihiko and Mitsuru, the twins had been discussing the matter with Yukari and Junpei.

To them, it didn't matter how strong the enemy was. They'd protect him. Even if they had to take a hit for him. Yukari and Junpei were on board 100% maybe even 2000%.

Mitsuru went along as support but Akihiko had to stay behind, his injuries not fully healed yet. Although Mitsuru was worried, seeing the determination of these young people made her feel strangely at ease.

"How far up?" Akio startled everyone with his question. Everyone looked to each other, hoping they had an answer.

"Not too far up is a barrier of some kind. I can't tell exactly but it is approximately 15 floors above us." Mitsuru informed them with a cautious look. She knew it was a long way but it would be the first stopping point.

Junpei poked his head out and asked, "Is that what we're aiming for that?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Until you get up there to see how to get past it, I'm afraid you're confined to the lower floors. Luckily, the Shadows should be weaker down here…"

She stopped, remembering the first night. Those shadows had been relatively weak compared to the higher floors and it was a miracle that no one was seriously injured. Would it be the same tonight?

"Um…I have a suggestion." Yukari had raised her hand, trying to get attention. "I think that the reason we encountered so many Shadows before might been because we stayed on one floor too long.

"If we fight only the Shadows we need to and head for the stairs…" She trailed off, thinking it was kind of a cowardly idea.

"And…?"

Yukari looked up to see everyone eager for her to continue. Akio particularly seemed incredibly interested.

"Well…" she continued, "If we don't spend too much time on a single floor then we should be able to climb higher without getting so worn out. Anyway, it's just a suggestion…"

"I like it!" Akio yelled. Everyone else nodded in agreement. No one wanted to fight prolonged battles. The faster this got done, the better.

"Alright," the leader confirmed loudly for everyone, "We shall call this…PLAN A!"

Minako raised an eyebrow at him. "Plan A?"

"You know I have no talent for naming things," Akio answered defensively. "Besides, calling it PLAN B would be redundant."

Minako sighed and dropped it. It was true he had less than talent for naming anything. Akio had once named his TV "Jeff". Why he did this is unknown, even to Akio.

"Bro," Minato called to him, "How should we form up?"

Akio had to take a second to think. Formation was key; he knew that but didn't want to spend a ridiculous amount of time on it. He decided on a simple formation of: Himself, Minato and Yukari up front and Minako and Junpei keeping watch from behind.

It was also decided that they'd rotate every so often to give each other a break. The twins practically beat Akio until he agreed to be part of the rotation. They demanded he take breaks too. Akio had no choice but to consent, his spine could only be bent so far…

When it was all settled, the approached the door. Akio led the charge for now. Before he entered, he turned around to swiftly face his friends and family.

"No heroics." Was all he said.

"You either." His comrades replied. Akio scoffed, 'Pesky little buggers aren't they?...damn'.

An understanding had been reached. It was time to get back to the fight. As they entered, Akio had only one thought on his mind…

'This is gonna suck…damn.'

* * *

><p>The first floor was the same as before…boring yet frightening at the time.<p>

Akio cautiously made his way with everyone following behind him. They encountered a few puddles but they were easily dispatched. Akio and Minato were enough to deal with the puddles. Yukari effortlessly killed the birds, it was obvious she had been practicing with her bow.

Minako and Junpei took out some puddles that tried to sneak up from behind. The formation was incredibly useful and no one was getting tired anytime soon.

Mitsuru notified them that the stair were close. Right around a corner. Akio motioned for everyone to stop. He gently poked his head out.

"Oh, that's just beautiful…"

"What?" Yukari asked.

Akio sighed, "Fluffy's back," he said, his voice dripping with disgust. Everyone let out a sigh.

Junpei turned to Minako, "Fluffy?"

"The lion." She answered quickly, her thoughts already focused on the tough fight ahead.

Akio was preparing for another glance when Yukari tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll take care of it."

Akio turned back to her, she had her evoker ready. Akio couldn't help but grin. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so horrible after all.

"Alright then. Be my guest."

Akio moved past her and headed for the back of the formation. He winked at Minato as he passed. Junpei rushed up to take Yukari's position as she took the leaders spot. Minato stayed close to her, in case the Shadow charged. Akio and Minako watched their backs.

Yukari gripped her evoker, drawing strength from it. She glanced back and saw Minato ready to cover her. She turned back, feeling confident enough to take on the world.

"Alright," she said, "Let's go!"

The team burst out from the corner, taking the Lion Shadow off guard. Yukari fired her evoker at her head and summoned a gust of blinding wind. The Lion Shadow flew up and fell on its back with a sickening crack.

Then it started to try and get upright. "ATTACK!" Yukari screamed to everyone.

Minato and Junpei immediately rushed it. They hacked at it from both sides, preventing it from recovering. The beast roared and they fell back a bit. It tried to get upright again but Minako brought her naginata down directly on its head.

She forced the beast's head back into the ground so hard the floor had a crack in it. The Lion Shadow once again roared and Minako jumped away from it. Akio took the opportunity and slashed the monster across the eyes. It howled as it fell back.

Abruptly, the beast found itself once more attacked from all sides. With final howl it dissipated, leaving the Persona-users huffing for air. As they regained their breath, they noticed the stairs were just within their reach. "Let's hurry." Yukari commanded and they all bolted for the stairs.

Upon ascending the staircase they came out in an incredibly similar hall. "Let's stop for a sec." Yukari instructed as she leaned against the wall. Everyone followed suit, taking a well-deserved rest. They soon heard Mitsuru's voice.

"Great job everyone!" her voice sounded deeply impressed and it was a hell of a confidence booster. "But remember, there are still enemies around so be careful. I'm here if you need me."

Mitsuru had a way of delivering joy and then smashing it and replacing it with unadulterated distress. Akio decided not to let it get to him and let himself rest a bit. They'd done good. One floor down…far too many left to trudge through.

* * *

><p>Maybe this tower wasn't so impossible after all.<p>

The next few floors flew by. The Persona-users were becoming more accustomed to the Dark Hour and the vicious fights they endured. Akio was very impressed with everyone. Their formation seemed to be just what they needed. No one ever attacked alone and no one slip up, just the way Akio had always wanted!

They soon reached the fifth floor and with plenty of time left before the Dark Hour reverted. None of them wanted to be stuck in there when that place reverted back to the hell of the daytime world.

Strangely, the floor was empty, aside from the pillars holding up the roof. "Mitsuru. There's no enemies here…Please tell me we just got lucky." Akio begged.

"I'm afraid not. It seems that three powerful Shadows have taken up residence on this floor…They seem to be waiting for something…"

Her words destroyed his hope.

"Yeah," Akio scoffed, "They're waiting for people like us to walk up to them and say, 'Hi. We're here to destroy you and all your kind.' And then _smile_ as they kill us!"

Minako gave Akio an exasperated look. He returned it. "Tell me I'm wrong…" Akio challenged. Minako shrugged and sighed. "That's what I thought." Akio triumphantly pronounced.

The group advanced past the pillars and down a hallway. Halfway through Minato, who was leading the group, saw a strange device similar to the other teleportation machines.

"Hey bro," he called back, "Check it out."

Akio made his way to the front and approached the device. "I think this may be a different kind of teleportation device. It could connect down to the one in the lobby. The design is pretty similar."

Mitsuru's voice called out. "If you don't mind, could you give it a try? I'm curious as well."

Akio sighed. He was always the guinea pig wasn't he? He reached the device and turned back to everyone. "If you don't hear from me in ten minutes...something has happened and you should probably leave."

The group nodded. Akio touched the device and a bright green light absorbed him.

* * *

><p>Next he knew he was staring Mitsuru in the face. "Safe to say, I'm alive and well?"<p>

Mitsuru chuckled and smiled at him. "It seems that these devices will come in handy for returning to higher floors…"

"Or getting the hell out of there." Akio pointed out. Mitsuru sighed.

"Yes, that as well."

Mitsuru informed the others of Akio's save arrival while he stepped off the platform and looked at it. Indeed, it was identical to the one they'd found. But who put it there? It seemed rather strange that this device was just there to being with. Then again, a school turning into a tower from hell wasn't exactly natural either.

"Well, I better get back." Akio said returning to the platform. "Wouldn't want The Monsters wreaking havoc without me."

"Be careful." Mitsuru warned again. "Since when am I not?" Akio chided as he was teleported away. Mitsuru let out a great sigh. Perhaps he was a little…too careful.

* * *

><p>Akio reappeared in front of everyone, waving. "Miss me?"<p>

The group barely paid attention to him. They were focused on the large Shadow down the hall. Akio assessed the situation and quickly joined them. He spied around the corner to see a very large Shadow Bird hovering in the center of the hall.

"What is it doing?" Junpei asked, trying to understand its stationary behavior.

"It's being a guard dog, Junpei." Akio answered. "Except it's a fucking bird." Just then two more large Shadow Birds appeared next to the original. "Correction…Three. Fucking. Birds…This'll be fun." Akio's voice oozed with sarcasm.

The team huddled. "Okay, who's on point?" Akio asked. Minato raised his hand. "You up for this?" Akio asked his little brother. Minato nodded and took up position. No use worrying about it. This was the ultimate test to see if they were ready to take on the tower. And it was pass or fail.

Yukari stayed close to Minato as he led the group toward the birds. Suddenly, Minato stopped and called out, "Mitsuru. Can you scan them for us?"

Akio was impressed. He completely forgot about that. His little bro made a fine leader.

"Already on it. Give me more time." As she spoke the three large Shadow Birds noticed the Persona-users and took flight toward them.

"May want to speed that up!" Minako shouted to the analyzer as she readied her naginata.

The Shadow Birds swooped down and clawed at the attackers. They dove right for Yukari. Minato pushed Yukari out of the way and took the hit.

"Minato!" his twin cried out, rushing to his aid. Junpei swatted at them but did little good. The birds were simply too fast. Yukari jumped up and ran to Minato while Akio joined Junpei in the swatting contest.

Yukari summoned Io and used her healing spell on Minato. Before he could thank her, he pushed her and his sister aside before barely dodging the next attack from one of the birds. It was all they could do just to dodge the furious attacks of the winged beasts.

Akio swung at one again but only hit air. His temper began to rage. "That's it!" he shouted reaching for his evoker. Everyone turned to him and wanted to stop him. However, the birds attacked as a group and dived right for him. Akio gasped. He knew he didn't have time to move or summon Thanatos. He prepared for the sharp claw to rend him apart but from behind him he heard a shout.

"Hermes!"

A large blast of flame ignited in front of Akio, blasting him backward and burning the birds. Akio turned to see Junpei, with Hermes, readying another fire attack. Mitsuru's voice pieced the air.

"That's it! Fire! Iori, continue your assault using fire!"

Junpei grinned. "Don't even need to ask!" He unleashed another volley of fiery explosions upon the winged pests. One by one they fell to the ground, still alive but badly injured. Minako wasted no time.

She charged the nearest bird and crashed her blade down on its head, killing it instantly. Minato did the same, ramming his blade through another's head. Two of the Shadow Birds dissipated but one started to get back up.

Akio saw that Junpei was exhausted from using his power and was about to use his own Persona when the bird screeched. Akio turned back to see a well-placed arrow lodged in the birds head. His gaze shifting to Yukari, Akio noticed the proud smile on her face.

'She's fierce…Good luck bro!...Damn!' Akio told himself as the last bird disappeared.

It was over. The floor was clear and the stairs were right there. However, everyone's movement began to linger back to the teleported.

"I'm exhausted." Minako sighed and everyone agreed. It was time to go back for tonight. It was close to being time to quit anyway.

As they headed for the teleporter, Minato approached Yukari. "Thanks for the save back there."

She smiled at him. "No problem. Besides you were the one to save me first. Thanks for that." Minato nodded and smiled.

They rejoined the others at the machine and let the device do its work.

* * *

><p>Mitsuru smiled at them when they returned, water ready for them. She felt it was the least she could do for them. As everyone rested and recuperated, Akio got up and addressed everyone.<p>

"Guys…and ladies." All their attention was focused on him. "I'm feeling pretty good about this. To be honest, I thought we were screwed." The twins sighed. Oh, ye of little faith. "But I was very surprised at how well we did. Five floors in one night, that's gotta be a record.

"The point is…I'm proud of us. All of us. I'm not one for overly dramatic speeches," he shot a glance at Mitsuru, "But let's keep this up. Damn tower ain't keepin' us down! Sooner or later, I think we'll find what we're looking for…whatever the hell that is…"

"The truth," Yukari pointed out, "Were searching for the truth." Mitsuru flinched but said nothing. Fortunately, no one noticed. It was her cross to bear, at least for now.

"Yeah," Minako shouted in agreement. "This isn't gonna stop us. We'll go all the way to the top!" She thrust her finger upward and laughed. It was the first time Akio had heard her laugh since their first adventuring into the tower. He never realized how much he missed it.

Apparently everyone else had too. They all smiled at the cheerful girl and laughed a bit themselves. Akio felt their bond deepening. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before. And it was welcome.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

Hey, everyone! Shorter chapter this time. Sorry for the long wait. Having some writers block lately. That and I've been working on other writings that I haven't had a block with. I know I need to focus more on this one but the thoughts for it just weren't flowing. But I'm back now so do enjoy this chapter.

Either way. Stay tuned. I am planning a big update sooner or later (hopefully sooner). Look for it and keep on smiling.

Please Review. Flames shall be used to burn away my writers block.


	14. Life After Tartarus

The Other Chance

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. Yup.

Author Note: Thanks for the support my friends. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Life After Tartarus<p>

**April 26, 2009: After School**

The twins gathered their things and prepared to leave. It was odd how things slowly got back to normal after their midnight adventures began. Only last night had they reached the fourteenth floor. And what a trek that was!

* * *

><p>On the tenth floor they encounter another set of guardians. This time they appeared as gigantic pink hands with masks floating on the wrists. It seemed that all the Shadows had a mask on the somewhere. Even the lion shadow had a mask on the ball the chain was attached to. Mitsuru said that the mask identified their Arcana but it made little difference to them. Regardless of what Arcana the Shadows were, it was their job to defeat them.<p>

Akio, of course, had aptly named the pink Shadows, "The Gay Hands". His joke was less than appreciated. Minako called him a sexist but he counter that he was proud that they clearly showed their true desires, earning him a whack upside the head with her naginata.

All joking aside they were able to easily overcome the pink flamboyant hands and press onward. Each night they seemed to gain more strength and confidence. The weaker Shadows even shied away from them from time to time. This made traversing the tower so much simpler.

Then, at the fourteenth floor they encounter a single guardian. Mitsuru surmised that if it was alone, it was extremely powerful. Just looking at it told you that! It was a goliath of a Shadow with three legs on two separate wheels. Not to mention the gigantic javelins that protruded where arms should have been. That fight had not been so easy.

Their weapons bounced off it, the steel coving its body was far too thick. Akio led the group for this battle and knew it was time to test his own progress. He commanded that everyone give him room and they did so. He pulled out his evoker and faced the giant head on. He was shaking, fear of his own power corrupting his confidence. Then he heard a most joyous sound.

"You can do it, bro!" the twins called to him. Yukari and Junpei joined them in encouragement. Akio knew they were the reason he had this power. His power was to protect them and everyone else. He couldn't let fear destroy him. Not now, not ever.

He grinned at the giant Shadow and pulled the trigger. Thanatos burst forth and charged the monster. Thanatos proceeded to display a sword technique that completely knocked over the large Shadow. But Thanatos did not stop there. He continued the assault until the Shadow swung its large javelins at him. Thanatos, at last, retreated back into Akio's mind.

He was out of breath but still standing and still ready to fight. It had taken a lot from him but he was still in the game. Just then, fire and wind blasted past him and struck the Shadow. This was followed by the twin Orpheus' rushing the creature and bashing their instruments against it. Akio just smiled as everyone appeared at his side, evokers drawn.

The massive Shadow stood no chance now. The combined assault form the Personas had sent it reeling. Together, the Persona-users evoked their Personas again and obliterated the Shadow. The combined effort paid off but left them all drained. Surprisingly, Akio was the least tired. But he could see the exhaustion in everyone and called it a night.

* * *

><p>The twins couldn't have been happier with themselves. It was time that life finally got going for them. Akio was hanging out with Akihiko pretty often and getting to know him. Akihiko was the first friend that Akio had ever had. Hell, even Mitsuru had warmed up to him. A feat that Yukari had previously pronounced impossible. It was good for him.<p>

Akio had always been so preoccupied with his siblings that he never took time for himself to enjoy life. Besides, they had become rather popular in their own rights. Other students, not just Junpei and Yukari, had begun chatting and getting friendly with them.

It was like a dream. Having a real life was a luxury that they had never afforded before. It was like they were being rewarded for surviving all the tough parts of life or something.

As they prepared to leave, Junpei waltzed up to them. "Hey guys. You have some time right now?" Both shrugged. It wasn't like they belonged to any clubs, at least not yet.

"Great! We should all go out for ramen. My treat." His generosity was perplexing but would not be ignored.

"Free ramen? You trying to impress me?" Minako teased. "I'm afraid it'll take a lot more than just some free food." She smirked at him. Junpei smirked right back.

"You haven't tried the 'Special' yet. Give it a chance. It'll make any girl fall head over heels for me!" They both laughed and got up to leave. Poking and chiding at each other along the way.

Minato was marveled at his baseball capped friend sometimes. Junpei's bravado was as impressive as his resistance to Minako teasing. Most guys would bend over backward just to talk to her but Junpei wasn't fazed in the least. Perhaps she wasn't his type? Either way, Minato kept these interactions between them. After all, Akio's over protectiveness could spell doom for Junpei, even if it was only harmless joking.

Minato stood and glanced to the back of the class. Yukari was gathering her shoes and bag, oblivious to his gaze. Minato smiled to himself. He liked her. He _knew_ he liked her. She was just so different. She was a tough, tomboyish, cute girl who loved pink. What wasn't to like about her? Beyond that, she had extended the olive leaf to him early on. Most of the time it took people over a month to warm up to his silent personality but not her. He just wanted to get to know her better. If only that.

As he got up and approached her, she turned and smiled at him. "Minato-kun. Heading home?"

"Actually, Junpei invited me and my sister out for ramen."

Yukari scoffed. "Nice of him to invite me to this little get together."

Minato suddenly felt stupid. "You want to join us?" he said before he even thought about it. Unfortunately, Yukari let out a deep sigh.

"I can't. I have archery practice today." She explained getting her equipment from her bag. Minato held his stoic face but inside he felt depressed. Yukari seemed to see through him though. "I'll make it up to you. I'll treat you to ramen or something next time, okay?"

Happiness flooded Minato. "Sure. I'd like that." He smiled as she began to head out the door.

"Great! It's a date!" she called back to him as she left the room. Minato's heart fluttered. A date! Really! He shook his head and chuckled to himself. No, of course it wasn't a real date. But it was still enough to make him smile.

Unknown to him, Akio stood in the other doorway with Akihiko. The ecstatic look on Akio's face drawing attention from those passing by.

* * *

><p>"I am really proud of him." Akio earnestly told Akihiko as they headed for the west wing of the school.<p>

"Is this the first time he'd showed interest in a girl?" Akihiko could hardly believe that someone as talented as Minato didn't have girls beating down his door. Akio practically glared at Akihiko's questioning.

"It's the first time he showed an interest in ANYTHING!" the eldest sibling informed. "Usually he has such a stone-faced look that it could be confused for blindness! Sure, Minako and I can beat a reaction out of him but for him to actually express emotion on his own…it's ground-breaking!"

Akihiko could easily believe that. Minato did keep to himself when at the dorm. Lately however, the twins, Yukari, and Junpei had been spending a lot of time together and Minato seemed pretty active with them. Then again, the cool and calculating way Minato acted was convincing enough to make anyone believe he was a loner. Akio had to explain that Minato was the quiet one and Minako was the loud, obnoxious one. He surmised that it was the only for them to balance out.

"By the way, how's the arm?" Akio asked.

Akihiko stretched it a bit but felt pain and it was only a little stretch too. "Still not ready for the fight yet. But it's getting there." He wanted to get back to fighting Shadows and boxing matches. He especially missed his training. It was his staple for life and now it was on the back burner.

Akio grinned. "Just don't kill yourself before you're recovered. Remember, I gotta pick up the slack for anyone that falls behind in Tartarus."

Akihiko grinned back. "Just make sure not to slow me down when I'm fully recovered."

They fist bumped and continued on. This had become routine. A quick verbal jab between them to take the edge off. Truth be told, Akio was particularly interested in how Akihiko fought. He'd never seen it and it was pestering him. But he would need to wait for the damn bone to heal.

They reached their destination and Akio smirked as he read the sign. "You ready for this?" Akihiko chided as he reached for the door. Akio could only smile.

"I think if I can beat the shit out of a puddle…I can handle kendo club."

* * *

><p><strong>April 27, 2009: School<strong>

Akio was wiped! His first day of Kendo went beyond great! He made friends with his teammates pretty quick. Mostly because he was experienced in sword-fighting, even before Tartarus. Only a few of the older guys were able to beat him. Akio made it his goal to surpass them. Meanwhile, Minato decided to join the track team; he figured it'd be good for building endurance. On the other side, Minako joined the tennis team and easily outshined over half her teammates on the first day. She certainly didn't know how to do things half-assed!

Akio had stayed up half the night most nights, swinging his wooden sword still pumped about being on the kendo team. Minato began doing laps before school. Minako practiced her swing in her room and broke a lamp and two chairs. They skipped Tartarus the night before to get some rest but Akio was too wound up and didn't sleep.

He didn't get to sleep until 2 AM and now his tiredness was becoming a problem. Now, here he was, reluctantly ready to listen to the pointless assembly. To his left sat his buddy Akihiko, who was enjoying his torment. And to his right was Mitsuru, her eyes forward and ready for the assembly. Akio was sweating bullets. He was so tired but if Mitsuru saw him sleeping through the incredibly boring speech the principal was giving…he feared for the future of his health!

The principal rolled on and on about responsibility and his vision for the future of the students. Akio had heard that the principal scheduled the speech because he was jealous of how everyone envied Mitsuru. Couldn't blame the guy for that, but still! Akio held on as long as he could but he was fading fast.

'Come to me sweet release…' he mind cooed as he nodded off. Then, a sharp pain in his side. Akihiko stabbed him with a pencil! 'DAMN!' he screamed in his head as consciousness flooded him. He twitched in his seat. Mitsuru glanced at him only to see him smile nervously at her. She nodded and turned back.

Akio glared at his boxing champ buddy. Akihiko nodded as if to say, "You're welcome". Akio just glared harder. It was not a "thank you" moment. It was an "I'm going to beat you with a blunt object until you beg for forgiveness" kind of moment. That pencil freaking hurt! Akihiko didn't seem to get the message so Akio just gave up. At least he was trying to help…he'd get revenge later anyway.

The assembly ended and Akio was now fully awake and very much not enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Akihiko approached Akio after class finally finished for the day. "Ready to go?"<p>

"We're free. We're free…" Akio said with mock enthusiasm, slightly waving his hands. Nonetheless, he grabbed his bag and proceeded out the door. He was met by his siblings and Mitsuru. They blocked his path. Akio looked to Akihiko for answer but he only shrugged.

"Akio," Mitsuru addressed him, "I have a favor I'd like to ask of you."

Akio pulled back from them a bit. "Is this an intervention? Because whatever it is…I can explain…"

"It's nothing like that. I assure you." Mitsuru smiled at his comment. "To make a long story short, I would like you to join the Student Council."

Akio's mouth hung open. Him in the Student Council? Was she a glutton for punishment or just high!

"Mitsuru-senpai. I don't think that's a very good idea." Minako voiced her opinion.

"I agree with her," Akio said pointing to his, at this present time, much beloved sister. "I don't think this is very thought-out idea." Mitsuru smile disappeared and her eyes hardened. Akio shuddered. "But then again you always think things out so thoroughly, so can you please tell me why?" Akio said quickly. The hardness in her eyes left and Akio relaxed a bit.

"You wouldn't need to be there every day." She explained. "In truth, I thought that someone as level-headed as yourself would be of great service to this school." Akio was slightly puzzled. Was she not paying attention when he was displaying his usual antics or was she just really delusional?

"Come on, bro. It won't be that bad." Minato tried to convince him. Wait. Why was Minato trying to convince him?

"Yeah, it's not like they really need you or anything. It's just volunteer work." Minako join in with the support. Both his siblings now were trying to persuade him. He was sure it…the world was on the verge of imploding.

'Something's very wrong here…damn' Akio concluded as they waited for an answer. "Uh, okay?" he kind of answered.

"Wonderful," Mitsuru smiled. "I'd like to take you today if you don't mind."

"Uh, sure. Just give me a sec." He glanced at his siblings. "I need to take of something real quick. I'll meet you there…where is it again?"

"Right across the hall." Mitsuru pointed to the double door down the hallway. "I'll see you there." She turned and headed for the door. As soon as she was gone Akio glared at his siblings.

"Nice going, bro" they replied in unison.

"Okay, shut up." He shocked them. "She asked you first. You didn't want to do it. And you passed it off on me." They nervously laughed. "And you wonder why I call you Monsters."

Minako opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "I don't wanna hear it." Akio waved his hand at her. "You two owe me. I don't care how you pay me back but you two owe me." He pressed past them and headed for the Student Council room.

Akihiko slowly joined the twins. "You sure that was a good idea. You're brother is kind…"

They smirked, glanced at their brother's friend and said in unison, "Better him than us."

Akihiko sighed, "Do you really think he's the kind of guy to let something like this go?"

The smirks were replaced by look of worry. They could almost hear their brother's wicked laughter…

* * *

><p><strong>April 28, 2009: After school<strong>

It turned out that Student Council was as boring as he thought but not as painful. Most of the time Akio just interjected and told everyone how a "normal" student like him would question the various ideas they tossed between each other.

When Mitsuru had told him that she wanted someone level-headed, she actually meant that she wanted someone unafraid to tell the truth and be ridiculed by other Council members. Luckily Akio, possessing no shame, was not afraid to tell everyone how stupid their ideas were, and gladly. He'd definitely have to stop by more often. It was surprisingly uplifting to tell the truth.

Akio gathered his things and prepared to head home with Akihiko and Mitsuru. As they exited the class, they were intercepted by Minako, who had an overjoyed look on her face.

"You set the classroom on fire, didn't you?" Akio joked as she approached.

"Better," Minako answered, leaving Akio both shocked and afraid. "I need you, and only you, to come with me and Junpei today." Akio looked to his own friends and they shrugged.

"Okay, but why can't they come?" Akio asked.

"Because then the story wouldn't match up!" Minako exclaimed. Akio looked even more confused. "Phase 2 has officially begun!"

Akio instantly understood. "Who initiated?" he asked seriously, leaving Akihiko and Mitsuru puzzled.

"She did." Minako answered as if reporting to an army general. An uncharacteristically warm smile spread across Akio's and his sister's face. Akio whirled around back to his friends, who were still completely lost.

"Akihiko. Mitsuru." He addressed them formally, getting their attention. "You like Minato, right?" The deadly seriousness of his voice shocked them. He sounded like the overly-protective and concerned young man he only revealed to others while inside Tartarus. They nodded, unable to answer with words. Akio clapped his hands in front of them and bowed apologetically.

"For his sake, I need you to go home without me immediately and just stay there. Please do this for him. It's very important for his future, as well as ours." The seniors stood perplexed by his odd request. It's not like they were going anywhere else anyway. "I promise I'll explain all this later. So please…just trust me for now."

Akihiko and Mitsuru didn't feel the need to ask anymore. It was apparent that Akio was trying to help his little brother with something important and they wouldn't interrupt that. Akihiko glanced at Mitsuru, who returned the gaze. They shared a smile and Akihiko patted Akio on the head.

"You got it, pal. We'll take one for the team." Akihiko reassured him. Akio smiled, he'd never had a best friend before but Akihiko was quickly taking the spot.

"As long as you explain it all to us later, I see no reason not to trust your judgment." Mitsuru agreed. Akio couldn't help the wonderful feeling that welled up inside him. Although Mitsuru was terribly frightening, she was also very kind and generous to her friends.

He felt honored to have made such great friends.

"And with that said," Akio said, pointing toward the exit. "Go. Now! Before the plan is ruined!" He had instantly reverted to his usually obnoxious self, not that they minded. Akihiko and Mitsuru turned to leave but Akio placed his hand on Akihiko's shoulder stopping him momentarily.

Akio leaned in and whispered to his athletic friend, "I said this to Minato and now I'm sayin' it to you..." he glanced at Mitsuru, who walked ahead of them. "Stake your claim early." He gave Akihiko's shoulder a quick pat before rushing back to his sister.

Akihiko had to take a moment to register what just happened. Sure, he found Mitsuru to be a very beautiful young woman and more than once he'd thought what it would be like to ask her out but he never recalled giving Akio any hint that he was interested in her. Then again, Akio was pretty perceptive, more so than he ever let on. Akihiko gazed toward Mitsuru and smiled to himself. Stake the claim early…right!

He rushed after the heiress with renewed faith in himself.

* * *

><p>Minato was loading up his books after a long and exhausting day of class when Yukari appeared next to him.<p>

"Hey, whatcha doing?" she asked innocently. Minato's mood softened when he saw her.

"Just getting ready to head home. You?"

Yukari smiled at him. "Actually, I wanted to see if you and your sister wanted to join me for coffee." It was kind of embarrassing for her to ask but she showed no sign of it. "My treat. I need to make up for not being able to go last time."

"Sure, sounds great." Minato instantly answered, without consulting his sister. Next to him, his sister stood gaping and not because of him not considering her feelings. Minako quickly grabbed her stuff bolted for the door, leaving the two of them alone for the moment.

Although slightly confused by the young ladies sudden departure, they still maintained a pleasant atmosphere. "So, where are we headed?" Minato asked.

"There's this really nice place in the Paulownia Mall that sells really amazing coffee. They even nicknamed it 'Pheromone Coffee'." Minato was could tell Yukari was excited, he was too.

Suddenly, Minako came rushing back into the room. "Oops! Forgot this!" She said as she reached into her desk and pulled out her purse.

"Hey, Sis." Minako finally looked up to her twin and her friend. "We're heading out for coffee. You coming?" Minato pleasantly asked.

Minako smile apologetically. "Sorry, but I kind already have plans for today. Junpei, Akio and I are going to see a movie." Their hearts sank as she denied them the pleasure of her company. "But you two should totally go for it."

"Y-Yeah," Yukari agreed, fighting off her excitement.

"Maybe we could invite Akihiko-senpai or Mitsuru-senpai?" Minato offered nervously. It wasn't like he didn't want to hang out with Yukari alone, not at all. But he got so nervous being around just her, he was a shy kid beneath all his bravado and calm demeanor.

Minako was not pleased with her brother's comment but was well aware it might come up. "They already left. Akio told me himself." She informed them. "I'm really sorry about this but I'm sure it'll be fun for you guys."

Akio appeared at the classroom door with Junpei in tow. "Yo, let's go! We're gonna miss the flick!" Minako bolted up and shouted back, "I'm coming! Wait up!" she grabbed her purse and book bag and headed for the door. She turned back to Minato and Yukari, then shouted, "Have a good time!"

And with that she was out the door. Minato questioned the perfectly timed entrance of Akio and his sister's very suspicious story. Since when did Minako and Akio make plans to hang out and not include him. Could it be that…No, there was no way that they knew he was secretly interested in Yukari…or did they? Now he just felt even more nervous.

Yukari, who was also feeling nervous, offered a nervous smile to him. "Well…you still wanna go? We don't have to if you don't want…"

"No! No. It's fine. I don't need my family around to enjoy myself." Okay that felt really stupid for him to say but Yukari didn't question it.

She grabbed her things and said, "Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the coffee shop they got a nice little table in the center of the café. Minato ordered a simple coffee while Yukari order the special, Pheromone Coffee. They sat nervously waiting for their coffee. It was really awkward since it was the first time they'd been alone together since that time they walked home from the hospital.<p>

"So, how are things going for you?" Yukari nervously asked. "I mean, are you accustomed to living at the dorm and coming to school and…" She couldn't finish. She wanted to smack herself. Starting a conversation based on getting used to not only school and the dorm but also going to Tartarus and fighting the Shadows was not the best way to start.

"Fine." His answer was simple and quick, just like she should have expected. "How about you? How have things been for you?"

"Oh, fine. I guess…" she answered awkwardly. This was quickly turning into a disaster. "Archery…It's going well. How's track?" She was going for anything at this point.

"It's, well, track. Just running laps and all that." It was becoming infinitely apparent that they both weren't good at generating small talk. The waiter brought them their coffee and they silently sipped it and occasionally glanced at each other.

After a few minutes of more awkward silence, Yukari said, "I think it's pretty admirable…" Minato glanced at her, not understanding. "Ya know…the fact that you and your brother and sister are all Persona-users."

Minato finally smiled. "Thanks but you seem to be even more amazing than all of us. After all, you've been fighting the Shadows longer than any of us." Yukari fought off a blush that was rising.

"No, I'm not all that special…not compared to you all." She wasn't used to compliment from him. It was strange but nice at the same time. "I mean, you all lost your parents when you were so young. It's amazing how you've held yourselves together for so long." She regretted the word when they came out. "Sorry, that's not what I meant."

Minato tried to hide the pain on his face but failed. Yukari hated that look and she hated herself more for causing it. "I need to tell you something," she informed him. He glanced at her. "I didn't invite the two of you to just hang out. I also wanted to apologize."

Minato was confused. Apologize for what? It's not like she'd done anything but be a great friend to them since they'd met. Sure, their first meeting was kind of…disturbing, but they still connected with her better than anyone else they'd met.

Minato remained silent as she continued. "When I said that the situation your family was in was similar to mine, I was being really rude and selfish." She sighed, "I guess I just wanted to have someone in my life that has the same kind of pain as me. But I still have my Mom, even if we're not on good terms. You guys lost both your parents. It's nothing like my situation at all." She averted her gaze from him. "I just wanted to apologize for being so insensitive." She wanted to get up and leave right then. If it had been both of the twins, it may have been easier but telling this only to Minato was both embarrassing and unnerving.

"I don't think your being insensitive."

Yukari's eyes shot back to her teammate to see him smiling warmly at her. "If anything, you've been very understanding of our situation and we should be thanking you for it." Minato had the talent of knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. He wasn't trying to make her feel better, he wasn't trying to cover up his own sadness; he was just being honest.

This was one of the traits that Yukari found so attractive about Minato. She let out a quick laugh and relaxed a bit. "Sorry for getting all gloomy and weird." Minato shook his head at her apology.

"No worries. We're friends, right?" It felt weird to say that but it was true. For now they were just friends and nothing more. Yukari returned his smile and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah," she responded affectionately, "We are." Minato took a sip of his own coffee. The atmosphere was clearing up between them and it was becoming enjoyable. Yukari thought about how amazing Minato and his siblings were. They accepted her so quickly and so readily, especially, Akio. He embraced her company like she was his new little sister, it made her giggle.

"You three sure are something," she told him. "You and your sister seem really close. I'm kind of jealous. I don't have any siblings."

Minato laughed a bit at that comment. "We're twins. It comes with the territory. The real amazing one is our big bro." Yukari noticed the sad tone in his voice as he continued. "He's always been there for us. Ever since our parent died, he's been the one to look out for us." He paused, as if in thought. "I just wish he'd spend more time making himself happy. He's spent so much time making us happy that he hasn't taken the time for himself."

Minato's tone suddenly got softer. "I'm glad he's made friends with Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai. He deserves to have fun every so often too."

Yukari smiled and said, "Tell me more about him. I don't know all that much really." Minato's eyes lit up at the invitation. For the next few hours, Minato told Yukari many of the humorous stories involving his obnoxious and over-protective brother. Particularly the ones that involved Akio coming to the defense of him and his sister.

"Wow! I didn't think it was possible to break someone's kidney!" Yukari said stunned.

"Big bro has a habit of being able to do things most people find impossible." Minato replied. Yukari nodded.

"I can definitely see that." They laughed before Yukari checked the time. "Jeez, it's late. We better go going before it gets dark." Minato nodded and they left the café.

They took the monorail back to the dorm. On the way, they chatted about other things, like school and clubs, not discussing the Shadows or Personas at all. It was nice to take a break from it from time to time. It was getting dark as they got off the train.

Minato wasn't sure when it happened but somewhere along the way home he glanced at his hand and found it holding onto Yukari's. He didn't even remember doing that. Yukari didn't seem to notice or mind so he kept it to himself, happy that it was happening at all.

As they got all way back to the dorm, Yukari finally let her hand slip from his as she climbed the steps of the dorm. Minato instantly missed the warmth.

"Today was fun." Yukari said grinning at him. "We should do this again sometime."

Minato nodded and said, "I'd like that."

Little did they know, two sets of eyes had watched them coming down the block holding hands. Akio and Minako had no choice...they jumped in the air and gave each other a high five before hugging and jumping around like small children.

Now, preparation for Phase 3 could commence.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

I know I should have updated sooner but now that classes have started again, I have less time to write. Especially considering I am working on both school related and personal projects.

Do not fear! I have not abandoned this story! I have been working on other stories while my writers block for this began to dissolve. I may not be able to update as frequently as before but I promise that I will get moving on this story really soon!

As always, please Review and keep on smiling. Flames shall be used to burn away all the dreaded snow in my area!


	15. Mall Crawl

The Other Chance

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. That's the size of it.

**Author Note: Hello readers! I know I've been absent for a long time but I'm not giving up on the story at all! I've become very popular for another story I wrote and it's dominated too much of my time. I assure you that I **_**will**_** be finishing this story, it will take time but it's something I'm dedicated to finishing. I don't know when I will be able to update next but keep on looking for more chapters!**

**Sorry for the delay. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Mall Crawl<p>

**April 29, 2009: SEES Dorm**

The day flew by. Again, Akio decided to let the team rest today. They could always go to Tartarus tomorrow. It's not like they had a time limit or something. As long as they kept up the search at a moderate pace, who cared how long it took. Maybe Ikutsuki would complain but no one really cared about him, especially not the Arisato siblings.

When everyone returned to the dorm, Mitsuru informed them that the internet had finally been fixed after the Shadows attack last month. Junpei was excited to finally be able to play his internet games again. Minato and Minako didn't have much an interest in the internet but Junpei convinced them to try some game he didn't play anymore, "Innocent Sin Online" or something like that. Yukari also didn't have much of an interest.

Akio, however, had only a single thought on his mind. After everyone left to check out the game, Akio plopped down on the couch next to Akihiko. The boxer looked to his friend who was furious watching to see if anyone was looking.

Akio snapped his head toward Akihiko, making him jump. Akio cautiously leaned closer and whispered, "Okay Akihiko, level with me…" he paused and double checked that no one was around. "What's the porn situation?"

Akihiko let out a big sigh. "Thanks for reminding me…" he pushed out while Akio's fears began to grow.

"You mean…"

"Mitsuru has the latest firewalls in place. In fact, it's hard to do anything but get educational sites on the computer…" Akihiko glanced over to see Akio practically having a stroke.

"How do you survive here!" Akio nearly shouted.

"By buying the cheap stuff at the corner store." Akihiko's answer was filled with disgust. Akio let out a big sigh of his own before looking to Akihiko.

"I don't know how. I don't know when. But we will fix this…or get laid, whichever comes first." He held up his fist and Akihiko gladly knuckle-bumped it. They would be partners in this to the end!

* * *

><p><strong>April 30, 2009: After School<strong>

Class had just finished and Akio couldn't decide what to do. He really didn't feel like Kendo today. Akihiko was busy with his boxing club, doing as much exercise as he could. Mitsuru was doing Student Council. The twins were in their clubs, as was Yukari. There was Junpei but Akio wasn't in the mood for a headache.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He looked at the screen but the number was restricted. However, the caller was identified as V. R. Probably a telemarketer but Akio always had fun ruining their days. With nothing better to do, Akio answered it.

"Hello?" his voice was bored. He leaned back and waited for whoever it was to tell him how they were gonna try to scam him but a familiar voice called to him.

"Good day, Master Akio." Akio bolted upright as he recognized the voice. It was Theo. Akio checked the phone again. V. R. – Velvet Room!

"Okay, wait!" Akio demanded. "Two things. One; how did you get this number? And two: How the hell can you call me when we're technically in two different worlds!" Akio didn't care that people were staring; he was too involved with the seemingly impossible call.

"I'm sorry to bother you but if you could please come to the Velvet Room at your earliest convenience, we would be more than happy to explain in detail. Thank you."

Akio panicked. "No, no, wait!" Too late. Theo had disconnected the call. Akio fumed as he grabbed his stuff and raced for Paulownia Mall to get to the blue door in the alley. 'There's gonna be hell to pay…damn!' he screamed to himself as he busted open the magical door to the other world.

* * *

><p><strong>April 30, 2009: Velvet Room<strong>

"How the hell can you call out from this place!" Akio screamed as he entered the room. Despite his apparent rage, the assistants looked rather excited today. A strange sight to behold but the young man ignored them. Akio slammed his hands down on the table in front of Igor. "Talk Long Nose!" Igor sat with his eyes closed, calmly ignoring him while Theo and Elizabeth approached.

"I'm afraid this was all our doing, Master Akio." Theo informed him.

"We are not allowed to reveal how we obtained your cell phone identification or how we are able to contact you through it." Elizabeth explained.

Akio's rage began to settle. No use yelling at them over a simple phone call, especially when they looked so God-damn happy for some unexplainable reason. "I suppose it's about that vow of secrecy that you cannot speak of…"

"Actually, we aren't really sure why we are able to 'call out' of this place. Only Master knows that." Theo enlightened him. Akio glared at Igor who remained motionless and silent. Akio sighed again.

"Well," Akio spat out, "What do you want now?" The assistants hesitated. "You called me here for something; you might as well spit it out."

The assistants looked to each other and nodded. "We have a request for you, Master Akio." Elizabeth said.

A scowl spread across Akio's face. Of course that's what they wanted, what else could it be? "Let's hear it." Akio sighed.

Theo cleared his throat. "We would like to accompany you to…Paulownia Mall." Silence filled the room, only sound of the elevator skyrocketing could be heard. Akio's expression didn't change, he held his scowl. On the inside however, he was blowing up.

'They called me here…to ask me to take them to the MALL!...DAMN!' his mind screamed.

"And why would you want to do that?" Akio hoped they had a very good reason, so as to avoid his wrath. The assistants nervously looked to each other before turning back to him.

"W-We wish to spend more time with you, Master Akio." Elizabeth responded.

"We thought that a familiar setting would put you at ease and we could learn more about you in the efforts to assist you better." Theo added, more resolute than his sister. Akio's expression softened and he sighed deeply. It wasn't their fault he was having a conniption…or so he told himself. Besides, they actually seemed interested and invested in spending time with him.

With another great sigh Akio informed them, "Get your coats…" The assistants nodded enthusiastically before replying in unison, "We will return momentarily." The blue clad siblings approached a large door covered in a large cloth. Theo held it up as his sister opened the door and they quickly passed through it, seemingly disappearing.

Akio snuck a peak on the other side of the door and realized, just like the magical door that led him to the Velvet Room, this one connected to another space entirely. Finally alone with Long Nose, the frustrated young man turned his rage on the room master. "You're the one that put them up to this…aren't you?" he said, aggravated

At long last, Igor let his hands drop and a wide grin plastered onto his face. The sight infuriated Akio even more and he kept his aggravated attitude. "You just want them out of here for a little while…don't you?" Again, all Igor could do was grin, making Akio frown. "I'm in hell, aren't I? I died in Tartarus and this is my hell…" Igor continues to grin but shrugs, the young man's scowl deepens. "Ya know, you're not helping."

Just then, the assistants returned, appearing exactly the same as when they departed. "Ready?" Akio asked, half-confused as to why they left at all. They nodded to him and the young man led them to the door that connects to the real world. As he grabbed the handle he turned back to them and declared, "You two are going to behave and do exactly as I say…or I'm bringing you straight back here. Got it?"

The blue clad siblings looked to each other then back to him, nodding firmly. 'That's the closest thing I'm gonna get to a yes…damn,' Akio thought as he opened the door and light flooded his vision.

* * *

><p><strong>April 30, 2009: Paulownia Mall<strong>

The trio of misfits made their way to the lobby of the lavish mall, the assistants gasping at the wondrous sights. "So this is the Paulownia Mall…" Theo spoke softly as he surveyed the area. His sister nodded to him but kept her eyes on the surrounding.

"Indeed, it's exactly as I imagined." Elizabeth offered, a strange gleam in her eyes. Akio instantly noticed the same shine in the male assistant's eyes and couldn't help but smile. It was nice that they could spend some time in reality instead of that crazy elevator room. The thought of being cooped up in there all day and night was like a death sentence to the teenage Persona User.

"So…excited?" Akio asked, already knowing his answer. Elizabeth instantly turned to him and declared, "Oh yes! I have waited long for this chance to come!" Her enthusiasm was almost worth the trouble to get them here.

However, Theo gave a swift huff and oddly turned away from them. "Pshaw…I'm not so easily amused." It was an obvious lie but Akio knew the idea of putting on the manly air and let it be. Then, Theo glanced to the fountain in the center of the mall and stared at it with wide eyes, his sister following suit.

"What is this?" the female assistant questioned as they approached.

"An aqueous duct in a place like this?" Theo inquired when they stood before it, a puzzled look on his face. "The dwellers of this world must get thirsty easily…" he concluded before Akio sighed.

"Are you serious? You've never seen a fountain before?" The annoyance in his voice put the assistants on edge and they didn't want to be escorted back so soon after arriving. Elizabeth quickly retorted, "H-He's only jesting, we know its true purpose."

Theo instantly nodded in agreement and added, "O-Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

Akio just knew he'd get some mileage out of this one so he grinned at them before asking, "Really? Then tell me…what is it for?" Instantly the blue clad siblings stiffened and obviously searched for a reasonable answer. Theo glanced all around but no one was near the fountain to give hints to its use, while Elizabeth constantly wracked her brain for information that would be relevant.

Akio so enjoyed watching them struggle for an answer, almost as much as he loved tormenting his younger siblings…

Suddenly, Theo shouted out, "Why…It's meant to wash one's hands! What else could it be for!" The young Persona User had to stop himself from bursting with laughter. The idea was so outrageous to him but it appeared accurate to them.

After stifling his fit, Akio grinned and asked, "Are you sure?" The instant he questioned it, so did the assistants. However, they could not go back on their declaration now, due to Theo's great boasting. Elizabeth sent a worried glance to her brother, signaling that she would handle this.

"Why yes…of course we are sure." Elizabeth proclaimed, "Why else would we make such a boast?" Her voice was carful and it amused Akio to no end. Maybe having these two airheads in public wouldn't be the chore he thought it would be. Akio let a grin slide over his face before replying, "To try to impress me?" the look of shock on the assistants' faces was more than worth the trouble he was going through.

Now Akio let out a laugh and the blue clad siblings finally gathered an idea. "Oh…It was only a small joke…" Theo falsely explained, hoping their master would believe them.

"Yes, a joke to…lighten the tension of our visit…" Elizabeth added with false bravado. They gave nervous laughter as Akio continued to chuckle at their reasoning. In truth, the young Persona User could not believe he was having so much fun and with these to no less! When the laughter died down Akio turned to the fountain.

"It's just decoration. It doesn't have much use really." His explanation seemed to fascinate his guests and they stared at it with renewed awe.

"A bit of scenery…I see—" Theo suspected before his sister cut him off.

"Wait! I remember reading about this before!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pointing at the fountain. "Is it not used as form of granting wishes by making an offering to the fountain spirit?" she questioned her guide.

Akio shrugged and replied, "I guess…though it's kind of—"

Instantly, Elizabeth squealed and pulled out her purse. "Then I shall make an opening bid of…1,000,000 yen!" Akio was stunned when she instantly rushed up to the fountain and opened her purse to it. A flood of coins poured out of the small bag, a clearly impossible feet. As the flurry of coins continued abated, it was obvious that some sort of otherworldly attribute was the cause of it. Theo sighed and approached his sister.

"You can be so childish sister. It is clearly a children's tale meant to give hope to the misfortunate." Elizabeth paid her brother no mind, however. A continuous stream of coins persisted in filling up the small fountain and Akio could not stop gazing at the amount of coin being presented for him.

'Mental Note: Steal as much as you can when no one's looking…damn'. There was enough money there for him and his sibling's tuition for the next few years! No way was he going to pass up this chance! Theo sighed deeply again and turned his focus to the building directly behind Akio.

"What is this?" The tall assistant inquired to himself. He approached the police office behind Akio and began surveying the pictures of the lost civilians and criminals. "Most Wanted…Reward?" He took a moment before processing the information and replied to himself, "So the idea of subjugation requests in not unknown in this world…Valuable knowledge indeed. Don't you agree Master Akio?"

The young Persona User was still to preoccupied with the flood of coins to even concern himself with Theo's request. Just then, Elizabeth stopped her flow of coin and smiled to herself before giggling. "In my haste…I forgot to make a wish…How silly of me…" The fountain was littered with up to 1 million yen and Akio was finding it hard to resist the temptation. So much so that he quickly lost track of what he was supposed to be doing.

He snapped back to reality and noticed that the assistants had mysteriously vanished. Akio's eyes widened, 'Oh dear God! I've lost the children!...Damn!' he screamed in his head as he frantically searched the area for them. "What am I, Junpei? I never make these kinds of mistakes…Stupid endless money fountain!" he shouted aloud as he ran to the other side of the aquatic device.

Luckily, his eyes spotted a tall man in blue at the Arcade and Akio rushed to him in a panic. Theo simply marveled at all the wondrous games and prize machines, questioning them aloud to himself. "Ar…cade…What a strange name for a correctional facility…" A hand slapped on his shoulder and he turn to see an out of breath Akio, seething.

"What did I say about wandering off?" he choked out, breathing heavily.

Theo thought for a moment before smiling and responding, "I believe you failed to mention it when we arrived." Now Akio face-palmed. As much as he didn't want to admit it…the male assistant was right. Why couldn't he remember to just tell them the important things earlier! He sighed and regained his temperament.

"Right..." Akio pushed out, "From now on…stay near me." He glanced around the area and asked, "Now where's your sister?" Theo gazed straight ahead and pointed far behind Akio. The young Persona User shifted back and finally caught sight of the female assistant, she was heading directly for the 'Escapade Club'.

Akio took a deep breath and called out, "Hey Elizabeth!" Strangely, no reply came, she didn't even turn back at all. Akio sighed again and jogged over to her, gripping her arm. "Hey Liz…" Now another strange occurrence…he was standing in place…but also moving. He looked down to see his feet skidding along the ground. Akio gasped as he realized that Elizabeth was subconsciously dragging him in her attempt to reach the club.

"Club…" Elizabeth whispered as she continued her senseless advance.

Akio began to pull furiously but to no avail. 'She can't go in there! I'm not allowed in there!...Damn!' Akio shouted to himself as he endeavored to pull the female assistant back. Suddenly, Akio remembered he was not alone and turned back toward Theo.

"Yo, Theo! I need your—" He stopped speaking instantly as he discovered Theo was a few feet behind him, one arm submerged in the water of the fountain. Akio mouth hung open as Theo slowly lifted his arm from the water.

"It's 8 degrees Celsius…" he concluded proudly, before he heard Akio's shrieking.

"That's nice but it doesn't help me right now! Help me Theo!"

The instant Theo recognized those words, he turned to his master and rushed to him. "What may I do to assist—"

"Help me stop her!" Akio shouted, still tugging on Elizabeth's arms. A confused look decorated Theo's face until he noticed where his sister was heading. Somehow Akio knew things had gone from "bad" to "we're screwed".

"Oh dear…" Theo pronounced suddenly, "It seems my sister is still far too infatuated with this 'club' establishment. I fear that we—"

"Club…club…" Elizabeth recited like a hypnotized child as she marched on, almost ignoring Akio's efforts to stop her.

"Just shut up and help me!" Akio cut Theo off, not caring for dialog. Theo instantly obliged and grabbed his sister's arms before pulling back himself. Immediately, Elizabeth's progress slowed but it did not stop. "Pull harder Theo!" the young Persona User declared.

"I am pulling as hard as I can, Master Akio." Theo's words shocked Akio. Was there no way to stop this beast of woman dedicated to dancing in a seedy bar? If Theo couldn't stop her then what chance did…

Inspiration struck Akio as he glanced down to her slow moving legs. "I've got it!" Akio shouted, startling Theo. He glanced to the male assistant and motioned to Elizabeth's legs. "Take her out at the knees!" Theo instantly grasped the situation and nodded firmly. They both lifted their feet and delivered solid kicks to the female assistant's lower legs.

"Cluuuub…" Elizabeth spoke as her legs flew out from under her and the men began dragging her back away from the neon lights. "Cluuuub…" she protested but did not make a physical attempt to be freed.

"Back to the Room!" Akio shouted to his blue clad ally as they dragged the lovely female assistant back to the ally and through the glowing blue door.

* * *

><p><strong>April 30, 2009: Velvet Room (Again)<strong>

"What were you thinking!" Akio scolded the assistants as they hung their heads in shame. "I told you both to behave and do as I said but did you..."

"No…" the blue clad siblings said in unison.

"No! No you didn't!" Akio shouted before taking deep breath. He picked up his school bag, which he'd left in the Velvet Room, and moved to the door. "I'm heading home for the day." Just as he approached the door a soft voice called out.

"M-Master Akio…" Elizabeth called out softly.

Akio whirled around, anger in his soul until he noticed both the assistants bowing to him. "I apologize for my lack of control. Please do not think ill of our abilities to assist you despite me failure." Elizabeth's voice begged for forgiveness and it tore at Akio's conscience.

"I am also to blame, Master Akio." Theo added, "I should have been more compliant and my negligence led to this disaster. I am willing to receive punishment for my actions." That also tore into Akio's mind.

Sure, things went a little awry but there was no need for…

Suddenly, Akio remembered a time when he'd scolded Minato and Minako like this. When they were much younger, the twins had gone to the restroom together while Akio was busy buying groceries. They left without a word and Akio was close to calling the cops trying to find them. When they did finally turn up, Akio yelled at them for nearly twenty minutes, expressing his worry and anger.

His temper, when he was dedicated to protecting others, was quite deadly and he had turned that rage on his innocent siblings.

The twins only hung their heads and said nothing. Later, when Akio was preparing them dinner when he heard sobbing from their room. He peeked in and saw them making him a piece of colored paper with the words "We're Sorry" plastered on it. They had cried the entire time. Akio instantly burst into tears as well and opened the door, startling his siblings. He gave them a great big hug and apologized for yelling at them so much…it was a moment that was burned into Akio's eyes to this day.

Now, seeing the assistants in the same light, Akio did the only thing on his mind. He walked up to them and pulled them into a group hug. "Don't worry about it." He knew it looked kind of odd because both of the assistants were taller than he was but he didn't care. "I lost my temper. My bad…" The young Persona User pulled back and grinned at them, "Just be sure to be more careful next time we go out." The blue clad sibling's eyes lit up, fully understanding his meaning.

"You mean…" Theo began.

"You'll take us out again…?" Elizabeth finished.

Akio grinned wider at them and said, "I'm never taking you to the mall again but we can go somewhere else. Somewhere less hazardous…" The assistants bowed to him again and this time it was not out of guilt.

"We shall not fail you again, Master Akio." They replied in unison. That kind of freaked him out but Akio just shrugged and picked up his bag again. He headed for the door and grasped the handle before turning back to them.

"You guys are weird!" he shouted back before exiting the strange elevator room. When he was gone, the assistants turned to each other and smiled.

"He's still the same…" Elizabeth speculated.

"Kind as always…" Theo concluded.

Behind them, Igor suppressed a grin of his own, remembering events best left forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>April 30, 2009: SEES Dorm<strong>

It was well past dark when Akio returned and he knew he'd answer for it.

The instant Akio got back to the dorm he was rushed by his sibling. "Where the hell were you!" they shouted in unison. Minako punched him in the face while Minato kicked him in the gut. Akio doubled over and grunted, "Nice to see you too…"

Akio glanced up to see everyone glaring at him. Yukari had an angry/worried look while Akihiko and Junpei just looked pissed. The scariest was Mitsuru, her icy glare more frightening than a pistol barrel dangled in front of your eyes. Akio knew he needed to rectify this situation somehow…but how!

The twins picked him up off the ground and glared at him as well, "So…" Minato asked.

"Where the hell were you!" Minako shouted, stomping on his foot, "You had us worried, you jerk!"

Akio yelped in pain before shouting back, "Maybe if you stopped hitting me I could tell you!" Everyone waited patiently for their Leader to explain his absent, no matter how difficult it was. Finally, after Akio nursed his wounds, he sat down at the couch and took a deep breath.

"I was trying to plan a surprise but now it's ruined." Akio made up on the spot. Luckily, he sold it pretty well. That is until Mitsuru got in his face, frosty anger in her vibrant eyes.

"And what surprise requires you to be out past curfew?" Her tone may have been quiet but nonetheless deadly. Akio had a quick mind and knew that only sincerity and a great deal of acting would save him from execution.

He shifted and pulled out his wallet. "I was reserving a space for all of us at Karaoke…" he informed them. "We spent so much time in Tartarus, I wanted us to take a break. Maybe bond a little." He half-joked, half-prayed she believed him. With all of them unable to see the Velvet Room it would do no good to worry them with all the havoc it caused him.

Plus explaining brought up painful memories from earlier today.

Luckily, Junpei's infinite enthusiasm chimed in. "Karaoke, huh? Oh, count me in Sempai!" Akio gestured to his underclassman friend and nodded, as if to say, "He gets it". Mitsuru's icy glare strangely vanished and she backed away suddenly.

Taking a step back she interjected, "Don't you think we should be studying for school if we're not exploring Tartarus?" Akio fought a grin that threatened to overtake him. The question was more than simple for his elusive and creative mind.

"But if we do that," he began, "Then my reservation will go to waste. Can't be wasteful now can we?" He had expected Mitsuru to fight him on this but strangely, she half-smiled and gave a quick laugh.

"I suppose," she grinned slightly, "As long as you're paying." Akio cringed a bit but knew he could not back down, even if it would drain his remaining funds. He jumped to his feet and puffed his chest out.

"It's on me tonight!" Akio proclaimed, making Junpei and Minako shout with joy. How easily it was to sway them…

Yukari, however, seemed kind of apprehensive about the idea. "I don't know…I think I might just stay here." It was kind of odd for everyone to go to Karaoke so soon after doing it before but then again, Akio had missed it last time for the hectic Velvet Room!

Minato heard her complaint and turned to her. "You sure? It's not every day that Akio pays for Karaoke." Instantly, Minako jumped into the conversation, showing her support. "It may never happen again! Come on, Yukari! Don't make me the only girl in the group!"

Yukari pointed to Mitsuru and asked, "Isn't Mitsuru-sempai going along?" The redhead shrugged and didn't give an answer. The female twin instantly changed her game plan, she would have her brother's love interest with them tonight! It was her duty as sister to ensure her brother's happiness, plus she wanted a girlfriend to chat with and Mitsuru was out of the question in that department. She waved her hand and smiled at her classmate.

"Either way, I want you to come with us. It won't be any fun without you." Her words were heartfelt and honest…at least they sounded it. Akio marveled at the level of which his sister took the plan to hook up their brother and the brunette. Then again, he had gone out of his way to find ways to get them to spend more time together too.

Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle the whore…

Meanwhile, Yukari was busy contemplating what she wanted to do. That is, until Minato also mentioned, "I think it'll be fun. You should come with us." He was simply being honest but that always made Akio smile at his younger brother. It was a skill that very few people had, not to mention it impressed the chicks.

Finally, Yukari smiled and replied, "What the heck? One night won't kill me." Minako jumped for joy while her twin brother smiled happily. Junpei advanced to the doors and pushed them open before turning back to everyone.

"Let's get this show on the road! To Paulownia Mall!" He rushed out into the night air, the twins and Yukari not far behind. Akio turned to Mitsuru and Akihiko before gesturing to the door. "Coming?" he asked pleasantly, making them grin at him.

Akihiko approached him and said, "Whenever you feel like telling us the real reason you were out so late, we'll listen." Now Akio couldn't contain his shock. His friend had waited until the others had been out of earshot to tell him this. "You think we wouldn't notice?" the boxer continued, "We aren't friends for nothing you know." The young Leader let a sad smile cross his lips.

"If there's a problem," Mitsuru offered with a smile, "We can help you. That's what we're here for, right?" Akio was marveled at how deeply his newfound friends thought of him. Even with living here for so short a time he had somehow managed to find friends in the place, something he once thought impossible.

Akio sighed deeply before smiling warmly at them. "I'll give you the details later. For now," he glanced out to his waiting siblings and friends, "Let's just relax and forget our problems." Akihiko and Mitsuru shared a knowing look before smiling back and nodding.

Akihiko turned to the redhead and asked, "So, you coming with us or staying here?" His voice sounded almost hopeful but only Akio caught it, and he wasn't surprised by it.

"It's been a while since I tried something new," Mitsuru informed them, "It might be fun." The heiress responded before advancing in front of the men, leaving Akio and Akihiko to catch up.

Akio didn't know when it began…but he was actually starting to grow attached to this new way of life.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

I missed all of you and I'm glad to finally get another chapter up after many months of waiting! Stay tuned for more but I can't promise when I'll have a new chapter out. Either way, keep on reading readers!

Please Review and thanks for the support!


	16. The Bell Tolls

The Other Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence. I only own myself. That's the size of it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Bell Tolls<p>

**May 1, 2009: After School**

Why was staying awake in class so hard?

Akio had tried a number of methods to keep himself conscious, ranging from energy drinks to beat his head furiously against his desk…neither worked. He blamed his sleep cycle for not allowing more than 24 hours in a day…at least that's what his tired brain deduced after another day of avoiding execution from his new female friend, Mitsuru.

It wasn't as if he tried to get sleep in class…it was that all the teachers seemed to be repeating subjects he already knew. Not everything of course but whenever he was asked a random question, he instantly knew the answer. No real explanation why, he just had the answer ready at any time…kinda scared him actually.

As Akio laid his head down to rest, a firm hand grasped his shoulder. "Go away…sleep am good for Akio…" the tired young man protected, trying to dissuade whoever dared disturb his rest. Akio then heard a familiar sigh and knew his rest was over.

"Yo, Akio. I need your help with something." Akihiko informed his exhausted friend. For a moment, the SEES Leader did not stir and the boxer gave another deep sigh. "It's related to SEES…" Suddenly, Akio's eyes snapped open and he glanced to his friend by his side. Never a dull moment when you lead a team of crazy teenagers against an army of darkness.

Forcing himself to stand, Akio asked, "Is this something I need to call the others for?"

Akihiko shook his head and replied, "No…I'd just appreciate you being there for this." Now how could Akio ignore a request like that…well, easily but he kind of owed his boxing buddy for bailing him out at Karaoke. Turns out Akio didn't have enough to cover all of their expenses and his new best friend loaned him what he needed.

Odd how Akio, who had fervently abstained from making friends since he was a kid, now found solace in the notion of Akihiko being his best friend. It was almost as if the SEES Leader had waited until moving to this school to finally begin befriending and accepting people…how odd indeed. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to abandon his newfound best friend now!

"Alright, I'll help you out on this one…but if you start crying I'm out." Akio half-joked, praying that situation never came to light.

"Deal," the boxer confirmed, grinning and chuckling a bit. Honesty, he was glad to have a friend with him when he confronted…his _other_ friend. Picking up their school bags, the two Persona-Users made their way out.

* * *

><p><strong>May 1, 2009: Tatsumi Memorial Hospital<strong>

Although surprised that his boxer friend led him to the hospital, Akio stayed quiet while he and Akihiko were led to an examination room. When they got inside, the SEES Leader was surprised to see someone else waiting for them. A young man with a long maroon trench coat and a black beanie covering his shaggy brown hair sat on a stool, as if waiting for them.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting, Shinji." Akihiko called out to the mysterious young man. The trench coat wearing youth scoffed a bit and glared directly at Akio, analyzing him. "This is Akio Arisato," the boxer introduced, "He's a new member of SEES…and our current leader." Again, all Shinji did was scoff and glare, annoying Akio to no end.

Nevertheless, Akio decided to be civil and extended his hand to the new face. However, Shinji simply shifted his gaze to the extended hand before turning away, ignoring him completely. 'Nice first impression… ya damn asshole.' Akio thought as he retracted his arm.

"So, what do you want Aki?" The punk in the trench coat asked, his voice gruff and filled with annoyance. "Or did you come here to try and persuade me again? This time with backup." Shinji's tone was cold and distant, it made Akio's skin crawl just listening to him. Akihiko didn't seem to mind the harshness and simply took a seat near the exam table.

Akio couldn't fathom why his boxing friend was simply taking the insult like that. Normally, he'd get agitated and retort but for some reason, he was being surprisingly patient with this guy. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Shinji looked at him skeptically, "That and I wanted to ask you about the Apathy Syndrome."

The punk in the long coat scoffed before replying, "I knew it was more than just a simple 'Hello'," with a deep sigh, Shinji continued, "So…what do you want to know?" Akihiko took a seat but Akio preferred to stand, very wear of this new face.

"I just wanted to know what the word on the street was, since the media has been pretty quiet about it lately." It was true, even Akio, who abstained from watching the news, knew that the number of Apathy cases had been decreasing. It was the subject of much gossip at school. "I wanted to see if you had any information the media might be keeping to themselves." Akihiko inquired his streetwise friend.

Shinji averted his gaze and answered, "All I know is…things have been a lot quieter lately. Not many of the usual people have been hanging around the area," the punk's eyes hardened but he continued, "I'm not sure if it's because of the Apathy Syndrome…or something else entirely—".

Suddenly, the door opened and out of nowhere Junpei, Yukari, Minato and Minako entered the room shocking everyone. "What are you guys doing here?" Akihiko asked, not expecting them to arrive so soon. Minako made her way to the front of the group and said, "We came to see you." She instantly noticed her elder brother and asked, "What are you doing here, Akio?"

"Well, you know me; I like to randomly hang out in hospitals…hit on the nurses…" The group sent an annoyed glare at him, "Don't judge me…" was his only response. Akihiko sighed and turned to face the bothered crowd.

"I came for a check-up and asked him to come with." The boxer explained. Behind him, Shinji stood and everyone turned to see him.

"Is that all, Aki?" His voice was filled with annoyance and frustration, though only Akihiko and Akio picked up on it. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a rusty fork! Finally, Akihiko reluctantly answered, "Yeah, thanks…" The SEES Leader knew that the group's untimely interruption had ruined the conversation and there was no fixing it now.

"I don't got time for this shit…" Shinji growled as he moved past Akihiko and pushed Akio aside to get through, causing the SEES Leader to fall back against the wall. Before Akio could retort, two slender hands grasped Shinji collar and held tightly. Minako stood there, holding the punk by his collar, a burning rage building in her crimson eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" She shouted, not caring that they were in a hospital. "Who do you think you are, shoving my brother like that?" She shook him violently and Shinji was too stunned by her outburst to break free. "The next time you mess with my brother, you're going to deal with me! Got that!" With an abrupt shove, she released him and pointed to the door. "Now get out, asshole."

The entire room stood in shock of this event, Akio and Minato more than the rest. Usually, their sister refrained from such violent outbursts, not that she didn't have it in her. When Akio was expelled for coming to her aid when some jerk grabbed her ass, Minako complained to the school board by throwing a desk out the window. Needless to say, she was quickly expelled as well.

This was a rare event and neither of the Arisato brothers knew what had set her off like that. Sure the guy was pretty rude but Akio could have handled it himself. Then again, Minako had been more defensive lately, ever since their first excursions into the tower…

Shinji resumed his defiant demeanor and met her gaze, his steel eyes bearing into her crimson orbs. The female twin was not deterred by his gaze and mere scowled deeper at the rebellious asshole. Then, strangely, Shinji's face reddened a bit. Noticing this, Minako raised an eyebrow and said, "Do I need to help you in getting the hell out or what?"

The punk shook his head and sternly replied, "You…" but he never finished his sentence and merely retorted, "Never mind…" before carefully slipping past her and exiting the room. The moment he was gone, Yukari came to her side and asked, "Do you know that guy or something?" The question caught the Arisato sister off guard and remained silent for a moment.

"No…I just can't stand arrogant, violent people like that." She said with a huff and folding of her arms.

"Ironic because you're one of those arrogant, violent people…" Akio muttered and was immediately kicked in the stomach by his sister, who only smiled politely at him. "I…stand by…my…statement…" the elder Arisato brother wheezed, sucking in air.

Junpei took the opportunity to ask, "Who was that guy anyway?" Akihiko patted his injured friend on the shoulder before replying, "A friend from school…of sorts." The pause made the statement suspicious but no one called him out on it. "He knows some people suffering from Apathy Syndrome so I was asking him about it." The boxer turned to his underclassman and asked, "Anyway, did you bring what I asked?"

Almost beaming, Junpei responded, "Of course, Senpai," before handing him the list of names. As he took it, Akihiko stretched and bent his arm out of boredom, prompting Akio to ask, "Just about ready to rejoin the fight?"

The grin on his friend's face, enticed Akihiko to grin and respond, "I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training. I need to get even stronger…" His grin widened and an almost animalistic desire radiated off him and it was more than obvious to everyone. Only Akio had the guts to ask, "So you chose boxing to feel more powerful?"

Akihiko immediately sobered up from his attitude shift and responded plainly, "I…I just know what it's like to be powerless."

The elder Arisato brother smiled sadly and whispered, "Join the club…"

"You say something?" Akihiko genuinely asked, prompting everyone to glance to their leader. Akio only shook his head and replied, "Nope." It satisfied many of the onlookers but the twins knew better…Akio had always blamed himself for them being parentless…though they could not understand why.

* * *

><p><strong>May 1, 2009: Tartarus<strong>

It had been decided that the team needed more time to explore Tartarus so Akio led an expedition that night. They used the teleportation machine to get themselves to the highest floor they had reached and readied themselves for battle. Just before they set out Mitsuru called out to them, "There seems to be a barrier a few floors ahead of you. I don't see any way past it but you should check it out just in case."

"Got it," Akio replied, unsheathing his katana. "I'll take point, form up!" The team immediately did as instructed and they were marveled at how much his personality changed when they entered Tartarus. The joyful and comedic young man was nowhere to be found; only the strong, stalwart warrior was found in this hellish place…not that they disapproved.

Advancing upwards, the team had grown accustomed to battle by now. It had only been a few weeks but they seemed to acclimate to the changes quite well. A few puddles and birds attacked them but nothing difficult such as the lions, much to their relief. However, something felt off, Akio knew it the moment they arrived on this floor.

The air was different and there were fewer shadows here…but what could that mean? Suddenly, Mitsuru called out, "Something's wrong…I sense a strange presence on that floor."

"Strange how?" Minato asked, glancing about.

"I'm not really sure…" Mitsuru's voice responded, "All I can say is that something on that floor has frightened the other shadows..." As if on cue, a loud clacking reached the groups ears, like metal scrapping against metal. Everyone immediately prepared for battle but Akio's instincts told him something entirely different…they told him to run!

Just then, the clacking increased and began to close in on them. "Mitsuru!" Akio desperately shouted, "How close are we to the stairs?" Silence followed, aside from the clacking of metal. Finally, she responded, "The stairs are directly ahead of you—". Suddenly, the clacking violently increased and the heiress shouted, "Whatever this creature is, it's right behind you!" The team spun around and Akio jumped in front of all of them, his katana raised and prepared for battle. His knees shook and he could not steady himself, somehow he knew…Death was coming.

From the darkness beyond, a massive figure appeared. A skeleton head rested upon a large torn cloak that floated above the ground, bony arms protruding from the sides. The clacking was the sound of the chains wrapped around its body but the most frightening image of all, was the two saw-off shotguns it bore in each hand. No one moved, not even the monstrous creature…until the being of death howled and began to float toward them.

Fear was all the Persona-users felt and Akio quickly shouted, "Run for the stairs!" The group about faced and dashed for the stairway as the creature continued to pursue them. "Mitsuru!" Akio shouted in transit, "What the hell is that?" He glanced back and the being of death pointed a single gun barrel at him, causing him to increase speed.

"All I can see is that it's Arcana is Death!" The heiress shouted as they ran. The being of death began to inch ever closer to them and Akio found himself pushing his body past it's limit to keep ahead of the creature. Minako and Junpei were first to reach the stair and waited for the others. Minato and Yukari reached them a moment later and they all turned back to their retreating leader.

Akio glanced back to see the being of death directly behind him, shotgun poised to fire. Putting all his strength into a single strike, Akio jumped, spun, and slashed the monster across the face. Howling in agony, the being of death fired its gun where Akio had previous been standing, barely missing its target. The group leader fell to the floor and rolled, landing directly in front of the stairs.

Before he could stand, Minato and Yukari rushed in front of him, weapons ready.

"Bro, you okay?" the younger Arisato brother called out, evoker in hand. Yukari pulled out her own evoker and readied herself to heal or attack if needed. Behind them, Minako and Junpei pulled Akio to his feet. "We need to go!" Junpei shouted but then glanced to the being of death. "Wait…it's stopped!" The group turned back to their adversary and noticed that it had indeed…stopped.

Akio quickly glanced around and noticed something odd on the walls of the entryway to the stairs. Odd markings were written on the walls and they seemed to glow red. 'Why haven't I seen those before?' he thought to himself before turning his attention to the being of death. Suddenly, it hit him.

"It can't pass the entryway!" Akio shouted, pointing to the glowing symbols, "Those symbols are keeping him out! Look!" True enough; the being of death was fervently trying to push forward, but an invisible force held it back. Taking a large sigh of relief, Akio advised, "Let's get to next floor. Hopefully the son of a bitch can't climb." With a group nod, the team dashed up that stair, Akio flipping the being of death off as he ascended.

A violent howl of rage filled their ears as they escaped.

* * *

><p>"And exactly when were you gonna tell us our little friend, Death!" Akio shouted to the disembodied voice of Mitsuru, his anger overpowering his reason. "Did you ever think that maybe we should know about a gun wielding monster of death?" A pause greeted him and it was obvious that Mitsuru was ashamed of something.<p>

"I can do nothing but give my sincerest apologies…I've never seen that kind of shadow before, let alone heard of it." Her voice was strong but her feelings were shaky, she could literally do nothing to aid them when they needed her most and that fact tore at her. "Arisato," she addressed the leader sincerely, "I take full blame for this incident and I leave my punishment in your hands…"

Suddenly, Akio's rage left him. His anger at nearly being shot, and nearly losing his family and friends, had pushed him to scream at someone that was at no fault for this incident. He knew that there was no possible way for Mitsuru to know of this monster but he lashed out anyway, something he could not forgive.

"Never mind that crap," he retorted, trying to diffuse his anger. He sighed and continued, "It's not your fault and you know it…I'm just…pissed."

"No doubt," Junpei interrupted, drawing attention. "You nearly got shot dammit! I'd be surprised if you weren't pissed!" He thought for a moment before adding, "Not that it's anyone's fault…the whole thing was just…crazy." Normally, Junpei loved the action of these events but being so close to actually losing his life…it began to change his perception, albeit only a little.

"We were lucky this time, since we had no idea what to expect," Minako added.

"But next time we'll be ready. We know what it is now and we can easily avoid it if we need to." Minato concluded, agreeing with everyone's assessment.

"As long as we keep our cool, I know we can make it through this," Yukari encouraged, standing beside the twins and Junpei. Akio felt relieved by their optimism but also worried, lucky was not it…it was a miracle that he had survived that encounter and he never wanted to face such a creature again!

"Let's just put that aside for now," Akio suggested, trying to resolve the situation. "Next time we encounter this Reaper, we run…end of story. Got it?" The group nodded and slightly smiled, pleased that their leader had calmed down and was ready to lead them again. "Alright then," Akio glanced upward, "You heard them Mitsuru, no punishment. You better be nice to them for it!" he remarked with a grin.

"I'll be sure to do that," the heiress responded, a smile evident in her voice.

"Great, now about that barrier…" Akio turned around and the group did as well, facing a large staircase surrounded by a green wall of light. "We're not going anywhere for now." Junpei slowly approached the green barrier and raised his sword, his intent obvious. Akio would have stopped him, but the ensuing humor was too good to pass up.

"How strong do you think the barrier is?" Mitsuru asked, intrigued. The moment she finished, Junpei swung at the barrier and was blown nearly twenty feet back, behind Akio. The entire group, aside from Akio, rushed to Junpei's aid as he slowly recovered from the flight.

"Yeah…we're not getting through…" Akio reaffirmed as Minako slapped Junpei back to consciousness, causing him to scream in pain at being ruthlessly attacked by his comrades. "It was fun to watch though…" he muttered and only Mitsuru caught it.

Clearing her throat, the heiress announced, "I think it would be best to return for now. Since you cannot advance further." Akio turned to the teleportation device and replied, "Might as well, no sense in staying here…unless we want to have a repeat flight?" he chided as Junpei was lifted up by the twins.

"I-I'm good," the baseball cap junior replied, trying to act tough despite the wind being knocked from his lungs. Akio shrugged nonchalantly and they all made their way to the teleporter. Before the green light of teleportation enveloped them, the SEES leader glanced to the barrier one last time.

'Just how in the hell are we supposed to get past this damn thing? Dammit'.

* * *

><p><strong>May 2, 2009: SEES Dorm Evening<strong>

Golden Week had officially begun and Akio was permitted to sleep as much as he wanted…with was a lot! He was resting his tired mind and body from all the exhilaration of the last few days. The team had decided that it was best to avoid the being of death they came to call, The Reaper. No matter the situation, they resolved to run from it and stay together to ensure safety.

Akio had kept his ideas about this matter to himself, nervous about his thoughts. If The Reaper was of the Death Arcana…would he be the only one to stand a chance against it. His persona, Thanatos, was of Death and it seemed like a sound theory…aside from the idea that this beat could be the mother of all Death Arcana shadows! All this thinking gave him a headache so he decided to simply rest over his three day break…or so he thought!

As he drifted off to pleasant sleep, a familiar presence resonated next to him and Akio grumbled, "Leave me alone prison boy!" The mysterious boy had once again come to see him and the SEES leader was in no mood for a chat…not without napping first.

"I'm sorry to disturb you—".

"Then leeeeave..." Akio suggested, muffled by his face being plopped into a pillow. The mysterious boy in striped clothing continued nonetheless. "It will be a full moon in a week…"

"You realize I'm trying to sleep…"

"Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you…"

"My foot's gonna give YOU an ordeal if you don't—".

"You will encounter one of THEM."

Akio shot up, now fully awake, "THEM? Who is THEM?" he had to keep from shouting. The mysterious boy simply held a concerned look on his face and replied, "Time is of the essence, you must prepare for the ordeal." The boy grinned and Akio raised an eyebrow, "But you already knew that didn't you?"

Rather than retort in anger, Akio couldn't help but ponder the boy's words. It was true, Akio had been in a rush as of late. Making the team stronger, building their trust, getting them accustomed to fighting…he was rushing things...he just never realized it until now. It was as if something inside told him to that they needed to be ready for something…something terrible.

Before he could ask, the boy began to slip away into the shadows, saying, "I'll come see you when it's over. Goodbye for now."

Akio reached out his hand and shouted, "Wait! Tell me who…" but it was too late, the boy had already vanished into the night. "God-dammit…" Akio huffed out, pissed about his own ineptitude in this situation. He should have listened but he chose to ignore…damn his lack of sleep! Even though he knew that boy was connected to the shadows somehow…he'd let him slip away again! However, the damage was done and nothing could reverse it. He'd just need to be extra careful in the next few days…particularly on the full moon.

Akio slept very little that night, cursing himself until the sun came up.

* * *

><p><strong>May 5, 2009: SEES Dorm<strong>

Minato sat in his room, contemplating things. His day had not gone as planned. Initially, he was supposed to go out with his sister and Junpei to see a movie but this plan was cancelled with a huge rainstorm that suddenly kicked up. There was no way to leave the dorm now. Minako was busy playing video games with Junpei, something that the male twin never got interested in and Akio was sound asleep in his room, despite it being the middle of the day.

The young man just didn't have any idea of what to do…

Just then, a knock on the door drew his attention. "Who is it?" he asked politely, not wanting to sound depressed. From beyond the door he heard, "Its Yukari. Do you have a minute?" The moment her voice reached him, Minato suddenly felt warmer. Not wanting to be rude, he approached the door and opened it to find his female classmate in a nice pink tank top and a pair of cut off jeans.

This sight instantly caught Minato's attention, though his stone face did not reveal such notions. "Since the weather such I'm trying to get everyone together for a game of cards," Yukari explained, holding up a pretty pink deck, "Interested?"

It took the young man no time to reply, "Yes…"

"Cool!" Yukari's eyes lit up at his assurance and she continued, "Let's go see if anyone else want to play." Minato nodded and followed after her. They stopped by Akio's room but the younger Arisato brother insisted they leave him be, likening Akio's awakening to the storm raging outside.

They moved on to Junpei's room where Minako was currently beating Junpei at his own fighting game. The instant the female twin saw her brother with Yukari, her eyes flashed as a new plan formed. "Hey guys," Yukari said holding up the cards, "Up for a game of cards?" Junpei stood and smiled at the announcement.

"Well, I suppose—".

He never finished as Minako punched him in the gut and nervously laughed, "What he meant to say was that we're kind of busy with our game right now so we can't join you…" She shot a fiery glare to her gaming buddy and seethed, "Isn't that right…Junpei?" The injured young man only nodded reluctantly, swallowing his pain out of fear.

"Maybe…next…time…" Junpei offered as he slumped over in what looked like boredom but was actually pain. Shrugging, Yukari and Minato left them to their gaming and continued to look for more players. Inside Junpei's room, Minako grinned and said, "My bad, Junpei…But chances like this are rare…especially for Minato."

* * *

><p>Minato and Yukari sat at the dining room table, alone. Neither Mitsuru nor Akihiko joined them, the heiress studying and the athlete training. However, neither of them were phased by the lack of others and Yukari shuffled the deck asking, "So, what do you want to play?" Minato thought for a moment before responding, "Poker?"<p>

The girl across from him raised an eyebrow at him, "Poker? I've never played that…is it even legal?"

The notion made Minato smile and he replied, "Only if you bet money."

"Ah, I see." Yukari replied, finishing the shuffling. "So…can you teach me? It sounds fun." Minato eagerly nodded and he took the deck from her hand, his finger brushing against her palm. Neither openly acknowledged the contact but they both were shocked by it. The young man took the opportunity to deal the cards and begin explaining the rules of the game.

After a few successful trial runs, and mapping out which hands beat which, they began to play in earnest. Mostly, Minato came out on top with Yukari tying him on several occasion, he was just a more skilled player than her. "That's it!" Yukari shouted, fed up with losing. "Next time, I'm getting a full house!"

While taken aback a bit, Minato was pleased that she was enjoying herself so much. It was nice to spend time with a girl other than his sister and he was enjoying every second of it. "Alright, we'll see…"

"No, you'll see!" she insisted, eager for her cards. The cards were dealt and even after getting all his cards, Minato only a pair. Yukari, on the other hand, had her cards over her face, trying to hide her smile. At this point, the dark haired young man would usually have folded but the joyful look on the girl's face made him go on anyway.

He set his cards down and said, "A pair of twos," he announced. Before he knew what happened, Yukari slammed her cards down and shouted, "Full House!" True to her words, her cards revealed as much. "Told you I'd get a full house, didn't I Minato-kun?" She gave an overexcited laugh and sat back down, more than pleased with her lot. Minato knew that somehow, she'd get those cards…mainly because he reshuffled the deck to give them to her. A little trick Akio had taught him, though he wasn't as successful as his older brother. This time though, he made sure it worked.

"Alright!" Yukari exclaimed, obviously ready for more, "Shuffle the deck Minato-kun, I'm feeling lucky!" Minato gave a pleasant nod and resolved himself to deal the cards fairly for the rest of the game.

From first floor stairwell, Akio gazed down at the spectacle before him, smiling gently at his clever younger brother.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

As I'm sure you've noticed, my writing style has changed a bit but I find it much better to work with. I'm not giving up on this story so I hope you all continue to read on!

Next time, the full moon's arrival is upon the SEES team.

Please Review and thanks for the support!


	17. Author Note: Revision

The Other Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Persona, Atlus or ancient deities used for cultural influence.

* * *

><p><p>

AUTHOR NOTE:

I want to inform you all that I am going to re-write this story. Actually, it will be more of a heavy revision than a true re-write but I decided that it was time to put more attention into this story.

So many of you have shown your support and I want to thank each of you for helping me decide not to give up on this story. I hope to have the first chapter up in the next few days so please continue to watch for it and enjoy it.

Again, the story is not going away, just being revised now that I have more experience with writing. Thanks for everything and I'll see you in a few days!


End file.
